Summer Vacation: Happily Ever After
by Twireader81
Summary: The third in the Summer Vacation series. Bella and Edward's dream wedding has finally arrived. Join their celebration of life and love and family. Discover what their future holds and share in their happily ever after. AH
1. Birthday Boy

Chapter 1 – Birthday Boy

Monday, June 20

"Good morning, birthday boy." I walked into our bedroom, now painted with beautiful taupe walls, crisp white trim, matching drapes and freshly stained hardwood floors.

It had been our first project on the house since our summer vacation started about six weeks ago. And had taken us most of May to complete. I loved it, though. It was so worth it. And it matched the pretty bathroom that my dad and Edward had tiled back in January. Now the upstairs was complete.

Next up was the little white picket fence in the front yard. Edward and Emmett were going to take it on as a brother project and I had recruited Jasper to help me paint it. Edward wanted a photo of us in front of the house on our wedding day, so he was a man on mission, trying to get it in tip top shape.

I was so incredibly turned on by 'Fix-it Edward.' He was incredibly sexy in his torn jeans and paint-spattered grey t-shirt. I could hardly keep my hands to myself.

And I was having a blast in my yellow kitchen. I adored it: so spacious and modern. Edward wasn't complaining. He loved the food, but he loved the apron and panty combo I always wore when we were alone, even more.

Let's just say that buying this house was incredible for our sex life.

"Oh. Breakfast in bed," Edward said, a sexy smile on his face. He set Emmett's carpentry book aside and patted the bed. "Thank you, baby."

I set the tray, filled with homemade cinnamon waffles and coffee, on the nightstand and crawled up Edward's body until I was straddling his thighs, my hands softly massaging his shoulders. My cream colored, super short satin and lace chemise left nothing to the imagination.

"You are so welcome." I reached up and slid Edward's glasses from his face and set them beside his breakfast. "Happy twentieth, babe." I pressed a nice hard kiss to his lips and he smiled under my mouth.

"I love my life."

I giggled and rubbed his shoulders, again. "Our life."

"Mm." He slid his hands under my nightie and squeezed my hips. "Ooh. No panties."

"Well, it is your birthday, Mr. Cullen." I kissed his nose and then grabbed the tray. "Eat first, though. I don't want your waffles to get cold."

"But, you feel so good on top of me."

"Eat first. Please. I woke up early and everything."

He smiled and took a huge bite. "Oh, god. That's so good, baby girl." He set the tray on the nightstand, wrapped me in his arms and flipped me over.

I giggled and he laughed before kissing my face and neck. "That's all you want to eat?"

He winked at me and then kissed my lips. "I'll have some more in a few minutes. I sort have this birthday wish I think you can help me out with."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"Yeah." He squeezed my bum cheeks. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I've never had birthday sex."

I gasped in mock horror and then laughed, again. "Never?"

"Never." He pouted his bottom lip and then smiled. "What do you say to helping a guy out with that?"

"Ooh. I think I'd love that."

"You sure? I could maybe post an ad online."

I slapped his shoulder. "Don't you dare."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "I love you so much."

"Aw. I love you, too."

"Thank you for breakfast. I'm lucky."

"I always make you breakfast."

He smiled and then kissed me over and over and over again. "I know. I'm lucky." Edward kissed a slow, winding path down my neck, across my chest and then back again. "You are so beautiful, Isabella Swan."

"Mm." I was running my palms over his bare back and strong shoulders. He'd been a bit of a gym rat this last semester and the results were titillating, arousing…just plain hot.

Edward was Edward, again. This past semester had been much like the first, before everything had happened with the campus attacker. Happy, busy, a little stressful, but fun. It was college and we loved it.

And we had a great balance. Studying, workouts, nights out and visits home. We'd even signed up for a meditation and yoga class every Tuesday night. I wanted Edward to have that time to relax, to take time for himself. I didn't want to lose him, again. And he went with me, every single week. He knew it made me happy and he always seemed really relaxed every night when got home…relaxed and turned on. It really was a win/win.

I'd taken my introduction to education class with Michael, our downstairs neighbour and the campus' new player. We'd had a blast and were both looking forward to student teaching in the fall. I couldn't believe I was going to be a teacher. Edward was very proud of me and equally turned on. As usual. We'd played a lot of detention games in the bedroom.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in my ear.

"About how happy I am," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "You're my wish come true."

"But, it's my birthday."

I laughed. "I know. What are you going to do about it?"

"Mm. Well, I was thinking about stripping you out of this sexy little number and then making love to you over and over and over again."

"That sounds like a plan. And we have nothing scheduled until this afternoon at your mom's house. So, make love 'til your heart's content." The kids still had school until this Friday, Emmett's graduation day, so Esme planned Edward's party for dinner time. I was happy because I got to keep my boy to myself.

He shimmied my nightie up and kissed me over the heart. "God, you're so beautiful." He ran his thumb around my belly button. "And I love this." He kissed right above my new belly button ring with the little interlocking hearts. "So damn sexy."

I giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mm. I love it." He kissed over my tattoo and then licked it. "Shit, baby. I want to taste you."

"I want you to taste me." He hummed and moved between my legs. "Ah, Edward."

"I hope you didn't buy me anything. You're all I want for my birthday."

"Ah." He chuckled. God, he was so good at this. And it knew it, too. "More, Edward. Ah." I screamed as I let go and then hummed as he kissed his way up my body. "I'll confess. I bought you some presents."

He pressed his lips to mine. "Take them back. You are the best damn gift in the world."

"But, you're going to like them."

"Okay." He yanked his underwear off and I wrapped my legs around his hips. "You ready?"

"Always, birthday boy."

He smiled and kissed my lips, again. We threaded our fingers together and he held my arms over my head as he slid inside of me. We hummed at the same time and then laughed at ourselves. "I will never," he said, before sucking at my bottom lip, "get enough of you." He circled his hips and I cried out as he brushed over the exact right spot. "I love you, Bella. Yes, baby."

I kissed and nipped at his mouth as he kept up a nice rhythm of out, in, circle, out, in, circle. He smiled and he was so beautiful. "I love you, birthday boy. Oh. I'm coming, again."

"Thank god." He buried his face into my hair and chuckled as we both let go.

"Baby?" I asked. He was laying on me, squishing me into the sheets as he caught his breath.

"Mm." I giggled as he peeked at my face. "I'm too tired to move. I'm an old man, now, remember?"

"Oh, hardly." He rolled off of me and I followed him, so I was cuddled up to his chest. "Do you have anything special you want to do, today?"

He grabbed a piece of his waffle and fed me a bite, before shoving the rest of it into his mouth. "Besides you?" he asked.

I laughed and rubbed his abs. "Besides me."

"Maybe a nice walk? I don't know. I just want to be with you."

I kissed his lips and smiled against them. "Not getting sick of me, yet?"

"Never, baby."

"Prove it."

He laughed and rolled us over, kissing me all over my face, sliding his hands down my sides. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"I'm up for it."

I giggled and he laughed. If my boy wanted birthday sex then he was going to get it.


	2. The Goods

**A/N - Happy Saturday! And already, you're getting early chapters! I am absolutely blown away by the reaction to this story so far. You have me smiling like a crazy person! I feel so special and loved and now I'm never going to stop writing! Look forward to another long story! Thanks, again, everyone! You all rock my world! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Goods**

"So, we've got RSVPs back, flowers ordered, my tux altered, wedding party all set, food planned, honeymoon booked." Edward squeezed my hand and then brought it to his lips to kiss the back of my fingers. "I just need to run pick up new shoes, the lights and extension cords. Oh, and table clothes, right?"

I hopped over a branch on the edge of the river and then smiled up at his face. "Right. Thirty two days," I said. "I can't believe it's finally here."

"Did you write your vows, yet?" he asked as we walked alongside the beautiful river by our house. "I keep changing mine."

"As long as you're not changing your mind."

He laughed. "You're teasing, right?"

"Double checking?"

"Aw, baby. I would run away with you today if you'd let me."

"I know."

"Are you getting jitters?" he asked.

"No. Butterflies, though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it's just hoping everything works out, you know. Like, I don't trip and fall while I walk down the aisle. Or, everyone shows up. Or Tanya doesn't have baby Finley a month early and your best man is at the hospital becoming a daddy." I shrugged. "All of that."

"If you fall, I'll catch you. If someone doesn't show up, I probably won't notice, because my eyes will only be on you. And if Finley comes early, we'll get him a little tux and fit him into the ceremony."

I giggled. "That would be cute."

"I know." He stopped walking and stood in front of me, his nice big hands on my shoulders. "I love you, baby. We'll be together, forever. We're just making it official next month. Don't be nervous."

I smiled as I set my hands on his cheeks. "I love you, too."

And just like every single time I told him that, he beamed like it was the most important thing I had ever said. He kissed me, softly at first, but then a little more passionately. "Are you still nervous?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. "Bella."

"I just want to be your wife."

"Soon, lover. But, I don't have nice shiny black shoes to marry you in, so you're going to have to settle for stunningly gorgeous fiancée for right now."

I laughed and hugged him, burying my face into his chest and just breathing him in. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Tomorrow," I said.

"Hmm?"

I set my chin on his chest and looked up at his handsome face. "Let's go to Port Angeles tomorrow and buy your shoes."

"Ooh. A date with my hot almost-wife. I like it."

I giggled, again, because he always had that effect on me. "I'll even buy you lunch."

"Score."

I rubbed his back and then squeezed his bum cheeks. "But, right now, birthday boy, I want to go home and make you lunch."

"You don't have to spoil me so much, Bella. You've already made me breakfast, given me a killer massage, made love to me three times and then again in the shower and taken me on nice walk. I would say that's the perfect birthday."

"But, last year I took you out of town."

"And it was awesome, gorgeous. But, this year, we have a house. I like being in it with you."

"Aw."

"Especially when you wear sexy things like that naughty little number you had on this morning." He laughed and kissed me, again. "Plus, you're taking me out of town tomorrow."

"I thought the nightie I had on this morning was fairly innocent, actually."

"Innocent is sexy, baby. Especially on you," he said. He leaned in close and kissed my lips, before reaching between us to rub his thumb across my breast. "And when you're a little chilly…" He pressed another kiss to my cheek, right under my ear. "God, you're so sexy."

"Want to go home?"

He laughed. "I really, really do."

"Are we crazy?"

"Absolutely."

We held hands and jogged back to the house. I was out of breath and laughing by the time Edward closed the door behind us. "You're sexy when you run," he said, literally sweeping me off my feet and running to the stairs.

"That's because I'm not wearing a bra under this dress."

He stopped halfway up the staircase and kissed me. "You know exactly what to say to me."

"Ooh. Well, you're sexy when you carry me up the stairs for sex."

He laughed as he set me on the bed, the sheets still a complete mess from our morning's escapades. "Sex?"

"Love making."

He laughed again and pulled his t-shirt off. "I'm just so damn insatiable around you."

I shimmied my dress up and flashed him my bright yellow lace panties. "I hadn't noticed."

"No?" He took my hand and set it on the bulge in his new black board shorts. "You didn't notice this?"

"God, Edward. Keep stripping."

He laughed and undressed before straddling me. His fingers swirled over my panties and I hummed. "Now what were you saying about lunch?"

"As tempting as that is, Mr. Cullen with the magical tongue, it's your birthday. I'm going to have _you_ for lunch."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He tugged the front of my dress down so my boobs popped out. "But, I'm hungry for you." He leaned in and suckled at one nipple, then the other.

"Edward." I messed his hair, my fingers raking through his soft locks. "You're cheating."

He pressed a quick kiss to my lips, his smile wide. "No one is losing, here."

"Well, my dress is going to be wrinkled for your birthday party."

"This, right here in this bed, is my birthday party. And you have my approval to be wrinkled."

I shoved his shoulders and he chuckled as I straddled him this time, taking off his glasses for the second time this morning. He was so hot is his black plastic frames we'd picked out back in February, but we tended to get out of control and I didn't want to break them.

"You're so cute, babe. Thinking you're stronger than me." He flipped us back over and I frowned at him when he lay on top of me, holding me in place. "Ooh. Look at that sexy scowl."

"You're going to have stop going to the gym. You're too strong." I tugged his hair and he chomped playfully at my wrists. I giggled and kicked my legs.

He rolled off to the side. "Whoa. Watch the goods, baby."

I couldn't stop laughing and neither could he. "Did I get you?"

"Nope. Thank god." He kissed my lips. "Do you think I go to the gym too much?"

"No. You're hot."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "I like when you come with me to the gym."

"You just like my extensive sports bra collection."

"True."

"Well, I like when we get home from the gym."

Edward ran his hand back up my thigh. "Mm."

"That's it," I said, slipping out of our bed, shamelessly confident with my breasts pushed up and out of my dress. "I'm tying you up. You can't be trusted."

Edward whistled at me while I rummaged through my drawer for a couple of scarves. "I'm not complaining."

I straddled my naked fiancé and tied first the left and then his right arm to the headboard. "You really shouldn't complain."

"I'm not."

I pressed my lips to his and then tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth. "You're so sexy, Edward. You shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes."

"I actually don't mind being naked. It's the rest of the world, you know. Take it up with them."

I laughed and kissed a path down his chest, over his abs. "I don't want to share you."

"Mm. Baby." I smiled and then took a nice long, slow lick up his rock hard length. "Shit, Bella. Fu…"

"I don't know why you were fighting me on this." I took him in my mouth again and hummed, just because I knew how much he loved that. We'd been practicing and I had to say, we were getting pretty good at this making love thing.

"I'm not, baby. Yeah, Bella."

I loved that Edward was coming apart for me. He was my birthday boy and I was thrilled that I could make him feel so good. "Mm. Edward. You taste so good, lover."

He smiled down at me. "You look so unbelievably sexy, right now. But, it is killing me not to touch you."

I slid my hands up his thighs, hips and abs. "I'm not doing enough touching for the both of us?" I smirked at him before covering him, as much as I could, with my mouth. His muscles flexed and tightened and the most tortured and delighted groan slipped from his lips. I didn't want to brag, but this was one very happy birthday boy.


	3. Clark

**A/N - Happy Sunday! You are all still blowing my mind with your support for the latest sequel! I'm so lucky! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Clark**

"Happy Birthday, Clark Kent."

Emmett had been teasing Edward for months about his new glasses. Edward didn't seem to care. We'd actually ended up having quite the night playing Clark Kent and Lois Lane in our bedroom. It all started after Edward made me read some of his old Superman comic books when I'd asked who Clark Kent was.

In fact, whenever Emmett called him Clark Kent, Edward got the cutest, sexist grin on his lips.

"Thanks, bro," Edward said. "Three more exams?"

"Yeah. And then I'm outta there. Hey, Bella." Emmett hugged me close. "How do you feel about apartment shopping next week?"

"In Port Angeles? I'm in."

He smiled. "Who am I kidding? I only need a room with a damn bed in it."

"You need a damn desk," Edward said. "You're going to college to study."

"And I'm moving in with my girlfriend, so a bed and a desk."

I rubbed Emmett's back. "I'm so excited for you. I can't wait until you invite us over to dinner. What are you going cook for me?"

Emmett laughed. "Pizza pops?"

"I'll take it," I said, giving him another hug. "I'm really proud of you, you know?"

"I know and thank you. But, save the teary stuff for graduation this Friday, huh?"

"Deal."

Carlisle pulled up to the house and Jasper and Alice came running out of the car. Alice wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thank you, princess." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How was school?"

"Good. I'm a little bit sad that's it's almost over."

"Ah. You're a flower girl this summer. We're going to keep you so busy with wedding stuff that you're not going to have time to miss school," he said. "Plus I think Bella said something about a sleepover once your summer vacation starts."

"Yay," she said, hopping over to me for a hug. "I'm going to go change for the party."

Edward kissed her cheek. "Hurry. I'm hungry for cake."

She giggled as she ran into the house. She was such a beautiful girl. A little more mature this year, a little more thoughtful, but still very much a child. I hoped she never lost that zest and excitement for life.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I smiled up at his face. His confidence had gone through the roof over the last six months. He was still shy and quiet, but he was a lot more comfortable giving out hugs, he walked with more confidence and he smiled all the time. His relationship with Maria, which was going strong since their big fight on New Year's Eve, was the reason for that, I was sure.

"Hey, baby brother. How was the history test?" I asked.

"Pretty good. I'm fairly sure I mixed up some facts about Lenin and Stalin, though, but I think I still passed."

"Yay."

He laughed, gave me a tight squeeze and then went over to hug his big brother. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thank, Jazz. Why didn't you drive home with Em?"

"I had to pick something up," he said, a cute smile on his face.

"It's your birthday, Edward," Emmett said. "Stop snooping."

"I'm not snooping. Just asking." Edward laughed, knowing he'd been caught.

I stood on my toes and kissed his lips. "You're adorable."

"I'm glad you think so." He laughed and took my hand as we walked into the Cullen's house.

Esme had balloons blown up and scattered throughout the house. It made me smile. Edward was twenty, but he was still her little boy. Esme ran out of the kitchen to kiss Edward. "Happy birthday, my sweet boy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, mom. Thank you for doing this."

"You know I always will, sweetheart."

He hugged her. "Good. You make awesome cake."

She laughed and rubbed his back. We had decided not to tell Esme that I had baked him a little chocolate cake at home. We shared it at lunchtime and I had some cupcakes leftover in case the boys stopped over after school this week like they usually did, but I didn't want to steal Esme's thunder. I thought it was a sweet tradition and Edward wasn't complaining.

Her kids' birthday cakes were a big deal for her, especially with them growing up and two of them having moved out. Well, almost two. Emmett would be heading to Port Angeles at the end of August with Rose for college.

"Edward," Carlisle called from the front door. "You have guests."

I smiled and followed Edward to the front door. I knew who it was, too. Edward didn't. It was a surprise. "Tanya. Uncle Liam." Edward wrapped his arms around his uncle in a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Eduardo. One more year and I'm taking you to the bar."

"One more year and Bella's taking me to Oktoberfest."

Liam laughed. "If Bella's buying, I'll be there."

"Of course." I gave Tanya a gentle hug. "You look beautiful," I said. I set my hands on her seven month baby belly and she covered them with hers.

"I feel like a whale."

Edward laughed and kissed Tanya's cheek. "Whales are nice." She smacked his chest and we all laughed. "I'm teasing. You're glowing, Tan. My little cousin is growing, though, huh?"

"Like a weed. I swear if he's ten pounds, I'm not having sex with you anymore," Tanya said poking Liam in the chest.

He laughed and kissed her lips. "Then, stop eating so much." She glared at him and he laughed. "I'm teasing. He's going to be healthy and chubby and adorable."

It had been a few weeks since we'd seen Liam and Tanya. They'd been nesting back in Seattle, working on the nursery. We'd gone up at the end of May to hang out with our friends that I missed with all of my heart and to go baby shopping.

_Saturday, May 28_

"_Oh, look at this one," I said holding up a little navy and white striped onesie. _

"_A sailor suit?" Liam asked, laughing._

"_It's adorable." I hugged it to my chest._

_Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. "Put it in the pile."_

"_Yay."_

_We were shopping for Finley, today. Not just the four of us, either. We had Cat, Gabriel, Dallas, Kel, Jax and Ashley with us. I loved Ashley. She fit right in with the girls. I think having an instant group of girlfriends when she moved to Seattle from Montana in February really helped her feel at home._

"_Look at the little shoes," Edward said, just as into baby shopping as I was. _

"_Why does he need shoes?" Kel asked. "He's not going anywhere."_

"_Because they're damn cute," Edward said, putting a little pair of running shoes into the basket. _

"_You know what you should be buying," Gabriel said, his hand always lovingly on Cat's hip. "Diapers. Lots and lots of diapers. I'm an uncle to three little ones and every time I babysit, I swear I'm spending more time changing diapers than anything else."_

"_Way to sell parenthood," Jax said._

"_It's worth it," Dallas said. She sent a secret smile to Kel. Engagement was agreeing with them and I had a feeling they were planning to give little Brycie a brother or sister sooner rather than later. "Of course potty training is nice, too."_

"_We're going to get on that quick," Liam said. "Our son will be well trained."_

_Tanya laughed and rubbed her lower back. "I'll leave that up to you, daddy."_

"_Done," he said, smiling. _

_Edward held me close to his chest and squeezed me tightly. "You okay?" _

_I wouldn't say we'd gotten over our 'baby crazies,' but Liam and Tanya's baby had given us something else to focus on, besides our own baby dreams. Little Finley Edward Mason was a nice distraction. And we'd been spoiling him like crazy, even three months before he was born._

"_I'm having a great day."_

_He kissed my shoulder. "Good."_

"_How about you?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah. But, we're going to get our baby some of those shoes, too, one day."_

_I giggled. "Unless it's a girl."_

"_Oh, there are way more baby shoe options for girls."_

"_It's an obsession that starts early," I teased. "I'm sure our baby girl will be just like her mom."_

"_Freaking gorgeous with an insane shopping habit?"_

_I giggled again and Edward kissed my lips. "And as sweet as her daddy?"_

"_The perfect baby," he whispered._

"_One day."_


	4. Cake and Presents

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm loving this sequel, so far! It's been a blast to write! Thanks so much for your support and reviews and faves and alerts! You blow me away! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Cake and Presents**

"…Happy Birthday, dear Edward. Happy Birthday to you."

Edward blew out all twenty candles in one breath and then laughed as everyone applauded. I kissed his cheek but he caught my hand and leaned down for a kiss on the lips. "Mm. My wish came true."

I shook my head, my cheeks bright red. My boy was always so romantic. We had quite the audience though. All of our friends from Forks were here. Family, too. Even Nanny and Grandpa. They'd flown in for Emmett's graduation on Friday, but made sure to be here early for Edward's birthday. He was thrilled.

After the grad, they were going to Wyoming for a few weeks to see Esme's sister, Renata and her family, before flying back for our wedding. They were quite the jet setters.

"Quit making out. We want cake," Emmett yelled. He was standing with Rose in his arms and a smile on his face. He reminded me so much of Edward: very devoted, loving. He was rarely apart from Rose. And now that she'd been given a cute little used car for her eighteenth birthday last month, she was always over.

"It's his birthday," Grandpa said. "Let him kiss his girl."

"He always kisses her, Grandpa," Alice said before kissing his cheek.

"He's a boy. They can't control their lips," Carlisle said, squeezing her knee.

"True," Edward said. He made a fishy lips face at Alice to make her laugh. She rolled her eyes, trying to act cool, which was new and another sign that she was growing up, but she couldn't help her giggles. She loved her brother.

"Cut the cake," Liam called. "My son wants a slice." He had his hand lovingly on Tanya's stomach. I just about melted every single time I watched them together. Liam was going to be an incredible father. But, more than that, he was already the perfect fiancé to Tanya, so attentive and sweet.

"Oh, Li." Esme wiped the tears from her eyes. She was so excited for little Finley, too. A new nephew.

Tanya gave Esme a squeeze. "It's not the baby. I'm just a pig and that cake looks phenomenal."

"Butter pecan, this year," Esme said. "With chocolate frosting."

And Esme had made a huge sheet cake. Plus I saw an extra one in the kitchen. There were a lot of guests, though, so it made sense.

"I don't think I should," I heard Maria whisper when Jasper passed her a slice of cake.

"Share it with me?" he asked. He winked at her and she smiled before stealing a kiss.

"Okay."

Maria had lost some weight this last semester. About five or ten pounds. She was still curvy, but she, like Jasper, had more confidence because of it. She seemed a lot more comfortable in her skin. She'd invited me over a few times to workout with her. I wasn't great at belly dancing, but Edward loved my moves when he and his brothers had conveniently passed through the living room to get a snack. The Cullen boys were an insatiable bunch, that was for sure.

I had a great relationship with Maria. We were close and she would often text me for advice, or just to say hi. She and Jasper hadn't made love and I was glad for that. They were very, very good at "second base" apparently.

"Ready for the big day?" Nanny asked me as we ate our cake.

I smiled. "Almost. Edward needs shoes, which we're going to get tomorrow, but yeah. For the most part, I think we're ready."

"You never did tell me if you've finished your vows," Edward said.

I leaned in and licked some frosting off his bottom lip and then kissed him, softly. "Weeks ago."

He laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel bad."

Nanny laughed. "See. She loves you."

"She's an amazing writer, Nanny. I'm feeling the pressure."

"Just speak from the heart," Carlisle said. "I've seen your love letters around. You're a pretty good writer, yourself."

Edward laughed, his cheeks pink. "My love letters?

"What love letters?" I asked, smiling.

"Never mind."

Nanny laughed and wrapped her arm around Edward's shoulders. "Tell us, sweetheart."

Edward frowned at his dad and then laughed, before stuffing a huge bite of cake in his mouth. "Okay," Carlisle said. "I'll tell it. Last year, before Edward and Bella met, Edward would write long letters to her."

"Oh, my god, Edward. That's so romantic," I said. I was completely blown away by how sweet my fiancé was, how much he loved me and always had.

"I'd met her by then," Edward said, his face the most red I think I've seen it. "Once, I think."

"How did I not know this?" I asked, rubbing his back.

He laughed. "Because it's embarrassing, and clearly my dad isn't even on my side."

Carlisle chuckled to himself. "I thought you'd have given those to Bella by now."

"No, he hasn't," I said. "But, I want them."

Edward snorted. "No."

"Oh, come on." I batted my eyelashes at him and he smiled. I kissed his shoulder and then his neck. "Please, baby."

"She's playing dirty," Nanny said.

"Damn it," Edward said. "Fine. You can read them. Dad. You owe me."

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "I'll take you out for pizza."

Edward laughed. "Sounds good. A stuffed crust pizza. Loaded. Oh, and cheesy bread."

"Don't push it," Carlisle said, smiling and happy and obviously loving that his oldest was home for four months of the year.

"Can I come?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Can I come?" Liam asked. Tanya laughed and smacked his leg.

"You can all come," Carlisle said. "I might as well blow my hard earned money on pizza."

"Your kids are worth it," Grandpa said.

"Oh, I know they are," Carlisle said. He winked at me and I smiled. The Cullens meant everything to me. They were a beautiful family and I would never forget the last year I had spent with them. I had been accepted and included and I knew my future as a Cullen would be just as wonderful.

"Are you going to open your gifts, honey?" Esme asked Edward.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "Even though I don't need anything."

"Birthdays are about want, Edward," Tanya teased, rubbing her belly.

Heidi wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "It's about letting the people that love you spoil you rotten."

"Do you have to go, soon?" Edward asked my step-mom.

"Yeah. Quill needs to go outside for a pee. Open our gift, first."

I smiled as my dad set a small box in front of Edward and then squeezed my shoulders. My dad and Heidi had a new addition to their family, as well. Back in April, they'd found a little German Shepard puppy, only about three months old at the time, abandoned, just like our Robert had been. His nose was covered with porcupine quills, hence the name "Quill."

But, he'd been nursed back to health by my dad and Heidi and was their little pride and joy, happy, healthy and so playful. Edward loved him, too and we'd been going over to 'kidnap' him for walks and snuggles. He was at that cute puppy stage where his ears and feet looked too big for his body.

Edward tore open the gift and laughed. "The Ultimate Mac and Cheese Cookbook."

"How perfect for you," Liam teased.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," Edward said. My heart always skipped a beat when Edward called my dad 'Dad'. They had such an incredible bond, strengthened so much last winter.

"Now you can feed my girl," my dad said, patting Edward's back.

"Ooh, look, baby," Edward said, already flipping through the pages. "Bacon macaroni with five cheeses."

"Maybe I'll get lucky tonight," I said, winking at him, "and you'll cook that for me."

He laughed and shook his head. "Maybe you will." He stood up and gave my parents hugs. "Thank you so much for coming and for the book. I love it."

I gave my dad a hug and he kissed my cheek. "Say hi to my brother," I said, smiling even as I thought of Quill. "Tell him I'll see him tomorrow for cuddles."

"Will do, kiddo. Love you."

"I love you, too, daddy."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, three, Bella."

"You can show me, later." I took his hand and led him back to the picnic table. "Now, you get to open my gifts."

He smiled. "Mm. I can't wait."


	5. Break that Habit

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Don't forget to join the Twireader Eighty-One Facebook page for photos tied to the story! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Break that Habit**

"Well, I was spoiled," Edward whispered in my ear. We were lounging on the couch in our living room, my back to Edward's chest. It was late and we'd just arrived back home after spending a wonderful evening with the Cullens and our friends.

"You were, but you deserve it. You're a very special man."

He hummed and slid his hand up from my hip to my boobs. "I'm a lucky man."

I giggled and covered his hand with mine, squeezing it so he would really touch me. "I'm lucky. Mm, Edward."

He kissed my back, my shoulder, my neck. "Would it be wrong to whisk you upstairs and have my wicked way with you?"

"I don't know," I teased.

He chuckled and nipped at my earlobe. "We could stay here?"

"Ooh. I think I like that idea, Mr. Birthday Boy."

"Yeah?" He squeezed my breast again. "God, you feel so good."

"Stop trying to distract me."

"From what? Did you have plans tonight? We were just at a party: cake, burgers, friends, dancing barefoot in the grass at twilight. It was magical for me."

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his bicep that I was resting my head on. "For me, too. I was just hoping that maybe you'd share your love letters with me."

He laughed, then. "Ah. I was hoping you'd have forgotten about that."

"Never."

"Like I said. I'm not a writer," he said.

"I don't care. It's what's in your heart that matters to me."

"My heart wants you."

I reached my hand between us and rubbed the bulge in Edward's shorts. "Just your heart?"

"Are you allowed to tease a man on his birthday? Isn't there some law against that?"

I snorted. "There might be."

"You're so sexy when you snort like that." I pulled his arm tighter around me and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me I'm being an ass, Bella. Birthday or not." He kissed my hair and squeezed my body closer. "Tell me."

"You're not. I just, I don't know. Watching Liam with Tanya…"

"I know."

"Would it be insane to paint one of the bedrooms downstairs?" I asked.

"No?"

"Is it weird?"

"Babe. We're painting every room of the new house. What's weird about it?"

"I meant like pink, or something."

"Oh." He took a deep breath, his nose buried in my hair. "A nursery?"

"It is weird."

"No, honey. It's not. I get it. I want one, too. What about mint green or pale yellow? Gender neutral."

I rolled over so we were chest to chest and looked into his eyes. Edward wiped an escaped tear from my temple. "Teal."

"Teal? Okay."

"I saw a photo of a teal nursery in one of Tanya's pregnancy magazines. It's was beautiful."

"Did you tear it out?"

I laughed. "No."

"Okay. Our mission this week is to steal that book so we can make it happen for you." I kissed his lips and he smiled. "Don't cry, baby girl. We'll make it work. We always do."

"But, I'm crazy."

He smoothed my hair back from my face and kissed my lips. "You're not crazy."

"I want to build a nursery and we're not even remotely close to starting a family. That's at least a little crazy."

"We're planning ahead in case one of my super smart and sneaky sperm cells finds his way in here." He set his hand on my belly and I dropped my head on his shoulder. It was exactly what he was going do when I was pregnant. "Hey," he whispered. "What brought this on, lover?"

I smiled up at his face so he knew I wasn't losing it completely and kissed his lips. "You told Tanya that she was glowing."

"Bella," he sighed. "What's a guy supposed to say? 'You've sure packed on the pounds there, little lady?' I thought 'glowing' was socially acceptable."

I giggled. "Are you going to say that to me? That I've packed on the pounds?"

"Never. You're going to be beautiful, my love. Just like now."

"I think I'm okay to wait to pack on the pounds."

He laughed and pinched my sides. I slapped at his hands and laughed with him. "Don't tell her I said that," he said.

"I won't."

He cuddled his face to mine and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for the leather recliner and mini fridge for my 'man cave' downstairs. Very cool gifts. I love them. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward." I smiled. "Now, where were we? You were about to have your wicked way with me."

"No," he said and then shut me up with a kiss. "I'm happy just to stare into your sexy eyes."

"Ooh. A sweet talker."

"Bella. It's not just talk. If you're sad then I am more than happy to just hold you."

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. You're letting me paint your office teal."

He laughed. "My office? I thought we were doing your office."

"Yours is closer to the bathroom, closer to the stairs and has incredible light. I want our future baby to have sunshine on her face."

"That's beautiful, actually. So, I'm doomed to a future of losing these arguments, aren't I?"

"You've been with me for over a year. You should have figured that out by now."

He laughed and pulled me closer, letting his hand slip under my dress. He slapped my bum cheek and then squeezed it. "You're so hot when you're cocky."

"Mm. I'm mouthy. You're cocky."

He bit at my lips and then kissed me hard. "I love your sexy mouth. God, baby. You own me."

I hummed and rolled, pulling his body on top of mine. But when we turned over, I fell off the couch, inadvertently pulling Edward on top of me. "Ow," I said and then giggled.

"Shit, babe. Are you okay?" He was checking the back of my head and my neck.

"I'm good. Although there's something hard pressing between my legs."

He laughed and kissed me hard. "You're one of a kind, Ms. Swan."

I tugged his shirt up and he pulled it off for me. "Mm." I rubbed his shoulders and smiled up at his face. "Right back at you, Mr. Cullen." I shifted my hips under his and wrapped my legs around his hips. "Make love to me, birthday boy. Hard. Fast."

He leaned in and our tongues danced. "Right here?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Are you wearing panties?"

"Of course."

He sucked at my neck. "When are you going to break that habit?"

"Wearing panties?" I laughed. "Really?"

He lifted his hips, unzipped his fly and then yanked my panties down. "Yeah. I'm just saying it would be more convenient."

"Uh, Edward." His body in mine was exactly what I needed. I didn't need to be jealous of Tanya and her baby. I had a full life: a stylish house; an incredible family and in-laws; and the sexiest and sweetest and hottest man alive who seemed unable to keep his hands off of me. His hands, his mouth and another very, very important part.

"You feel so good, baby. Too hard?"

"Harder, Edward. Faster."

He nipped at my neck and then laughed in my ear. "I'm only a man."

I giggled and tugged his hair. "Stop then. I want to bend over the couch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Do it. I want it rough."

He slipped out of me and I scrambled to my knees. He bent over me and pressed my chest to the couch. "Are you sure, baby?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes. Hard, Edward. Just take me."

And he did, all while kissing my cheek, my lips, my shoulder. He made a wild moment romantic and sweet. I couldn't stop moaning. Edward had his arm around my waist, his fingers playing with me while his hips slapped into my bum. "You like that, lover?"

"Mm. Yes. I've been thinking about this all afternoon."

"Ooh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about it while we ate cake, while you were opening your presents, while we danced. Uh, uh. Edward."

"You are by far the coolest wife in the world."

I giggled and then screamed as I let go. Edward grunted and then wrapped me in his arms, cuddling me softly, still buried deep inside. "I'm not your wife yet."

He looked at his watch. "It's after midnight. Thirty one days until you are all mine. Legally."


	6. Shoes First

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I'm getting in the habit of posting these early! I just can't help it. This story is new and I'm so excited about it! Thank you for wanting to read this so I can continue to write it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Shoes First**

**Tuesday, June 21**

"_Bella. We've only just met and already it feels like you're it for me. You're the one that I'm going to spend forever with. When our eyes first met across the room, there were sparks. I mean, obviously not real ones."_

I lowered the first in shoebox full of letters that Edward had written last year and giggled. I had already cried, just from the sentiment alone, when he'd given me the box this morning after breakfast and before we left for Port Angeles for wedding shoes.

He wanted me to read them while he drove, so he wasn't embarrassed, and didn't have to look at me while I read them. I think he was nervous, and I didn't know why. I mean it was no secret that the guy was crazy about me.

"I told you they're stupid," Edward said, a permanent pout on his gorgeous face. He glanced off the road to look at me, before turning his attention back to the highway.

"Edward. This is beautiful."

"You're laughing."

"I'm touched. You loved me so much before we even knew each other. Enough to record your thoughts on paper."

"Meh."

I giggled and smacked his thigh. "Do you even know how much this means to me?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I know."

"It's like a journal into your mind and heart."

"Bella. It's the ramblings of a lonely guy. And the writing is horrendous."

I kept reading out loud. _"Your cheeks flushed when I spoke to you the first time. I was nervous, too. But, I don't know if you could possibly know how much I feel for you. It might scare you to learn about my dreams."_

"Ooh. What were the dreams about, Edward?"

He laughed. "I'm not lying when I tell you that they were pretty sexy."

I smiled and kissed his inner wrist before it ran my teeth over his sensitive skin. He shivered. "Tell me."

"We had sex in my dorm room. And my bed was covered in roses."

"Aw. Edward. That's actually romantic."

"So, I should have told you?"

I giggled. "Of course not."

"I thought so."

"I had dreams about you, too."

"Ooh. Do tell."

I laughed. "Well, we'd hold hands and walk around campus."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. It was like I finally had this deep, comfortable connection with a guy. I wanted that so much with you. But, I was so, so shy."

"I remember," he said, smiling sweetly.

"Do you miss that? My shyness? And now I'm so bossy and yappy and whiny."

"Oh, hardly. All I have to say is penis and your face turns bright red." He peeked over at me and laughed. "See."

I frowned at him that time. "You're cheating."

"Nah. I love you, babe. I love that you tell me what you want and how you feel. For example." He smiled and then winked at me. "I loved last night on the living floor when you were honest about what you wanted, how you wanted it. Shit, baby. When you bent over the couch. Did you feel how damn hard I was?"

"You were pretty hard."

He laughed. "You're pretty red."

"Stop it," I said, giggling.

"Seriously, though, Bella. I've told you this. We've grown up in the last year. We're the same people, but we're better. You're still sweet and shy, but you're a cougar in the sack. It's hot and both sides of your personality turn me on. Don't ever doubt who you are. You're an incredible girl. My perfect woman."

"Thank you."

"Of course. It's all true. I like your sassy little mouth, too."

I smiled at him. "Why are you so worried about your vows?"

He shrugged. "It's so hard to put into words how much love I have in my heart for you, you know?"

"I know. Just say that."

He chuckled. "I think that was in the fifth draft."

"Maybe you'll get material if I keep reading these letters?"

"You like torturing me, don't you?"

"A little."

He smiled. "Go ahead."

"_You wore a fuzzy black sweater, today_." I giggled. "You know, Edward, I loved that sweater."

"Where is it?" he asked. "I only saw it on you once."

"I accidentally ripped it."

"Too bad. It was hot."

I kissed his palm. _"You looked so hot. Like a panda bear, pale white skin."_ And I lost it. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Bella. Put the box down."

I giggled. "No. I love these."

"You're being mean." He was smiling like he always did when I laughed, I knew he couldn't help it.

"Aw. No I'm not. I just didn't know you found panda bears to be so hot."

"I'm a science major, Bella. Not a damn poet."

I set the box on the floor and leaned over in my seat to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry." I hoped I hadn't ruined our shopping date. He looked pretty upset. I didn't mean to tease him so much. I didn't think he'd care.

He sighed. "No, baby. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked, trying not cry at even the thought of Edward not wanting to follow through with the wedding.

"No, baby. Of course not. I'm just in a pissy mood, I guess."

"Do you want to just stick with the generic vows?"

"No. You've already written yours," he said. "You spent time on it and that's special to me."

"But, you're stressed out about your vows and I don't want you to be. That's not what our wedding is supposed to be about."

"I know."

"Can I help?" I asked. "Maybe you can read me what you have."

"Reach into my front pocket."

I did and squeezed his thigh while my hand was in there. I pulled out the well crumpled, folded and refolded piece of notebook paper. "Can I read them out loud?"

"Sure," he said and shot me a shy smile.

"_Isabella."_ And I started to cry.

Edward laughed and reached over to rub my thigh. "That bad?"

It felt good to hear him laugh. If I had known he was having this much trouble with his vows, that he was stressing out about it so much, I would have suggested we write them together. But, it had been his idea to make them personal. I was only following his lead.

"No. It's just," I wiped my nose and cheeks. "It's so beautiful so far."

He smiled. "You like when I use your full name, huh?"

I nodded and he squeezed my knee. "Okay. Sorry." I cleared my throat.

"Maybe I can just say your name?"

I giggled. "It's all I need."

"Okay. Fold that back up. We'll stick with Isabella."

"No, I want to read this."

"'Kay. Just don't laugh."

"I wouldn't." I threaded our fingers together and started to read_. "Isabella. I love you. I loved you from first sight, from first smile, from first awkward meeting. I love your smile, your laugh, your heart."_

I stopped again to wipe my eyes. _"You are my perfect match, my soul mate, my other half. Today, I gratefully become your husband. I will wear my ring proudly. This woman picked me. How did I get so lucky?"_

"Oh, god, Edward. These are the most beautiful vows I have ever heard."

"Turn it over," he said, quickly reaching up to wipe his eyes.

I did and saw a small paragraph scribbled on the back of the page. _"We've been through heaven and hell together and I have no doubt that you will stand beside me for the rest of our days. I'll be right there, humble and head-over-heels, beside you, too."_

"Pull over, baby," I whispered through my tears.

He did and then shut off the car. I crawled over to him and sat sideways on his lap, squished between his body and the steering wheel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed a long, slow kiss to his lips.

"Is that a yeah? They're okay?"

"I love you so much."

"I know."

"These are absolutely perfect, Edward. Don't change a word."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

He bumped my nose with his and then kissed me, softly. "I'm sorry for acting so crabby about this. I've been reading them over so many times, changing it, second-guessing it. I think I was driving myself crazy. I don't know. I just want our wedding to be perfect for you."

"It will be. No matter what. Even if you called me your panda."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "You are my sexy panda." He wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed me once more. "I'm sorry that I made you cry."

"You wrote some beautiful vows there, my handsome hubby to be. The tears were a must."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like them. Okay. Stress-free Edward until the wedding."

I laughed. "Ooh. I like him. He's fun."

Edward stole another kiss. "You still up for shoe shopping?"

"Always, Edward."

"Oh."

"What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about heading home, to our bed."

I laughed and softly patted his cheek. "Shoes first."


	7. Sexy Panda

**A/N - Happy, happy Thursday! I really am getting into the habit of posting early! Thank you all so much for your sweet words and I apologize for making some of you tear up last chapter! haha! I just love that boy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Sexy Panda**

"I like those," Edward said, pointing to a pair of shiny black patent leather shoes. They had a stylish, modern square toe and were slip-on, not the traditional tie up style.

"That is one sexy pair of shoes," I said, smiling up at Edward's face. "They're so you."

"Let's get the guy so I can try them on."

I squeezed his hand. "Stop trying to rush our date."

He winked at me and mouthed 'I want you.'

I giggled. "Shh."

"Hello, sir. Miss. Can I get you something to try on?"

"Yeah," Edward said, smiling at me. "Can I get an eleven in that shoe there?"

"For sure."

Edward and went to sit and wait and he leaned over to kiss my lips. "You're so pretty."

I smiled. "I'm not mad at you."

He laughed. "Okay?"

"You don't have to sweet talk me."

"I'm not." He stole another kiss. "You're pretty and I wanted you know that."

I smiled. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"The elevens, sir."

I giggled as Edward slipped on the huge shoes. I was the smart fiancée that had made him wear black dress socks in his running shoes. God, his feet were big. He stood up and walked around in them.

"How do they feel?" I asked. "You need to be comfy in them."

"Special event?" the salesman asked.

"I get to marry this beauty," Edward said, winking at me, again. "In thirty one days."

"Well, congratulations," he said, automatically touching his own wedding ring. "I'll have been married twenty years this October."

"Oh, wow," I said. "Congrats."

"They feel great, babe," Edward said.

"How is it possible for guys to be in and out of a shoe store in fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"We're efficient," he said. "So, you like them?"

"They look amazing on your feet, babe." I giggled, because it was moments like this that everything hit me. I was going to marry Edward while he wore these shoes." He smiled adorably, because I'd been in the habit of doing that these last few weeks.

"Okay. Sold," Edward said.

"Wait. Do you want to look at sandals for Hawaii?" I asked and he pulled the shoes off.

He laughed. "That was too fast for you, huh?"

"Yes."

He took my hand and we followed our salesman, Brandon, to the selection of sport sandals. And we found a great pair of water resistant, all terrain sandals that would be great for our vacation. Five hundred dollars later, we left the shoe store.

"Mission: accomplished," I said, smiling at Edward's face. "I think those are the sexiest shoes I've ever seen."

"You like looking at my toes in those sandals?"

"I meant the wedding shoes. But I'm going to give you a pedicure before the honeymoon."

"Are my feet that bad?"

"No. But, everyone could use a little polish."

"Nail polish?"

I giggled. "No. I meant a buffing."

"There's a spa right there," he said, pointing across the mall. "Let's do it now."

"Ooh. A couples' spa treatment?"

"Yeah," he said. "You deserve it."

"Aw. Thank you, Edward. You're the sweetest."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips, right in the middle of the mall. "Well, you are buying me lunch, later, right?"

I giggled. "I am. This is a date."

"Do you have enough vacation clothes? Dresses and pretty things for Hawaii?"

"I was thinking I'd buy some clothes there. Tropical looking sundresses and touristy stuff."

"Oh, that's no fun," he said. "Plus, I wasn't planning on letting you out of the honeymoon suite."

"Really?" I asked, rubbing his back. "No shopping? That would be torture."

"Making love to your loving husband in a king sized bed for two weeks is torture?"

I giggled and kissed him, once more. "It sounds like heaven, actually. But, I need to take shopping breaks. You can't keep me away from a mall for two weeks, Edward. I would die."

He brushed his lips against mine, the most seductive thing he'd done all day in the most public place we'd been and then smiled at my desperate sigh. "I wouldn't want that, now would I?"

"Uh, uh."

He chuckled. "Come on. Let's go get matching sexy feet and then we'll pick you up a pretty skirt or something, strictly for my sake."

"You're so good to me."

"We're good to each other. We work. That's why we're getting married."

"And because I'm your other half?" I said, quoting his beautiful vows.

"You absolutely are, sexy girl." He squeezed me close before walking me to the little salon/spa. "Okay. Go sign us up. I'm going to run these shoes to the car."

"I'll miss you."

"I still want you."

"Shh." He winked and then jogged down the corridor. I turned and smiled at the young girl behind the counter. "Hi."

She smiled, obviously having heard Edward. "How can I help you?"

"We just wanted to get pedicures," I said. "Our honeymoon is one month away. Never too early, right? Do you think you can fit us in?"

"It's a Tuesday morning. We have room."

"Awesome. Thank you so much."

"Do you want me to give you a quick mani, clean up your cuticles while you wait for your fiancé?"

"That would be lovely, actually," I said. "We've been renovating. I'm sure my hands are a mess."

"They're not bad, considering," she said soaking one hand while rubbing lotion into the other. "So, where's this honeymoon?"

"Hawaii," I said, unable to stop smiling. "We've never been."

"The sunsets," she said, closing her eyes at the memory, "are divine."

"Oh, that sounds romantic," I said, already picturing Edward and I walking barefoot on the beach at dusk.

She laughed. "I wouldn't know. I was there with my overprotective big brother."

"Ah. Edward, my fiancé is one of those. His sister is only eight, but he's showing all the signs."

"It's sweet, though. Just not great for my social life."

My hands were softened, my nails trimmed and painted a pastel purple by the time Edward walked into the spa. "Get lost?" I asked. But, then I saw the little gift bag in his hands.

"No." He pulled out a little jewellery box and opened it, showing me a little black and white diamond panda pendant on a white gold chain. "For you, my sexy panda." He leaned in to kiss my smiling lips and then pressed his lips to my ear. "I'm sorry for overreacting in the car this morning. I love you."

I pressed my hand to my mouth trying to hold back the tears. I had a feeling I was going to use up the tissue supply in Washington State this month leading up to the wedding. Edward didn't have to buy me anything. I wasn't upset with him, nor were my feelings hurt.

But, I understood that he always felt that buying me something, or doing some kind of little gesture made him feel better after we'd had a misunderstanding, or if he was stressed. It was his way of dealing and I would never tell him to stop. I appreciated the effort. No one was perfect, but Edward Cullen expected himself to be. One day he was going to have to learn that I didn't want him to be.

"Thank you, baby. I love it. Put it on me?"

He stole a quick kiss as he slid my hair over my shoulder and then fastened my new panda around my neck. "That is so cute," our pedicurist said, smiling. "Are pandas special to you guys? Does it mean something?"

I smiled and Edward kissed me, again. "They are, now."


	8. Finer Things

**A/N - Happy Friday! Fan fiction was down yesterday afternoon and evening, so I hope you all had a chance to read Chapter 7. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your enthusiasm for this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Finer Things**

We were led to a back room of the spa and submerged our feet into warm, sudsy fragrant basins, side by side. The water bubbled and sloshed around our feet and Edward looked adorable with his jeans rolled to his knees.

"Oh, that's nice," Edward said, reaching over to take my hand. "So this is what all the fuss is about."

I giggled and kissed his hand. "You've figured me out."

"I think I'm going to tag along to girls' days, from now on."

"I honestly wouldn't complain. We do talk about boys, though."

"Like boy parts? Because I don't want to hear about the length and girth of other men. Sorry. I just don't."

I laughed. "Ew, Edward."

"What? You don't talk about that stuff?"

"Comparison to vegetables is the closest I've done."

"Bella Swan," he mock scolded and then leaned over to kiss me. "What am I? A cob of corn?"

I giggled and kissed his shoulder. "Sure."

"How are we doing in here?" Mariah, our pedicurist, asked and smiled as she peeked her head into the room.

"Like we don't want this to end," Edward said.

"Ah. We have a convert," she said.

"A metrosexual," I teased. "We won't be able to keep him out of here, now."

"Hey. I'm a man that can appreciate the finer things."

"Very nice," she said, sitting down on a little stool in front of Edward. "Left foot out."

"If I must," he said. I giggled as he got his feet sanded, buffed and lotioned and his nails clipped.

"I approve," I said, smiling as Mariah massaged lotion into my feet. "Those are some sexy feet, there, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled. "They feel great. Thank you."

"It's my job," she said. "Come back before the wedding. You'll want good-looking feet for the beach in Hawaii."

"Sounds like a date, sexy panda," he said, kissed my bare shoulder. "What color are you doing your toenails?"

"Dark purple," I said.

"With sparkles?"

I giggled. "Do you want sparkles?"

"Yeah."

I kissed his lips. I was right, stress-free Edward was fun.

"I'm glad I wore flip flops, today," I said as we walked through the mall after our pedicures.

"I'm also glad you wore flip flops. You have such sexy feet."

"Thank you for suggesting that, Edward. The pedicures. I had fun."

"Me, too." He squeezed my hand. "Look."

"A bathing suit store, huh?" I asked. "You don't like the skimpy little number you bought for me Chicago? The Agent Provocateur bikini?"

"Oh, I freaking love that one, babe. But, it's Hawaii. You're going to be in the water, a lot. Maybe you want a little variety?"

I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss to lips. "I love that you support my shopping addiction. It's very sexy."

"Mm. I like it that you find me sexy."

"Oh, I do. All. The. Time. Now, what's your pleasure? Bikini or one piece?"

"Um…"

I giggled. "Let's just go look."

"We have a winner," he said, pulling me over to the first rack.

"Red with white polka dots?" I asked. "How retro of you."

Edward laughed. "My risqué little pin up?"

"Ooh. I want to be a pin up."

"I think we've come up with a new game for when we get home."

I laughed. "You're pretty turned on today, aren't you?"

"Today? Am I normally not turned on?"

I hugged him and squeezed his bum cheeks. "I'm still taking you out for lunch after this. So, don't get any ideas."

"I'll be good."

"I'll go try this on."

"I'll keep looking."

"I'll be right back out."

He laughed and then kissed me. "Stay in there. I'll bring you some more."

"Enjoy yourself." I ran my finger down the middle of his chest and then winked at him, before turning to walk to the changing room. His face was priceless: a little shocked, and a lot turned on. He was so, so easy to tease.

And of course, the pin-up style polka dot bikini looked so cute. I was getting this one for sure. I felt cute and innocent, yet very sexy in it. I was just about to take it off when there was a knock on the door.

"Baby. I have a couple more." I smiled and opened the door. "Ooh. I like, sexy lady." I gave Edward a little spin he chuckled. "I could watch you do that all day. You're getting that one, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good girl. I picked out a one piece."

I took the hanger and then laughed. "Edward." The bathing suit was plain black but had a mesh panel that ran from the center of the bust right down to the stomach. Way, way too sexy, to risqué.

"No good?"

"It's not me."

"Okay. What about this one?" His cheeks were actually pink, and I think he was embarrassed about the last swimsuit pick.

"It's nice," I said of the black suit. This one was pretty much a bikini but the torso section was covered by a pretty crotchet pattern. I kissed his chest, snatched the bathing suit from his hands and then pushed him out the door. I watched his pacing feet under the door as I changed.

I opened the door and tugged him in with me, before I shut the door, again. I pressed his back against the mirror and then peeked up at his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He ran his fingers down the gold chain around my neck and fingered the little panda pendent. He smiled when he looked down at the suit. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I smiled. "Thank you. I actually really like this one, too."

"I'm excited about Hawaii."

"I am, too, Edward."

"You know I was just teasing about locking you in the bedroom the whole trip, right?"

Ah, my sweet worrier. Another of Edward's many sides. The one that needed reassurance and extra hugs. "Of course I know that," I said. "We're going to make love in the ocean, too."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "And you know that I love your heart, not just your body?"

"Oh, babe," I said, pulling his head down so I could kiss his lips. "I like that you love my body."

"Yeah?"

"And I would have worn that other suit for your eyes only, but considering I only get three suitcases to take to Hawaii…"

"You get two."

"Oh. I don't get one of yours?"

He laughed. "You can have all of my suitcases."

"Thank you. Is that because you won't be needing clothes?"

He kissed my lips. "Well, if you're just going to undress me…"

I laughed and rubbed his chest. "Scoot. I want to get changed before I do just that, right now."

He stole one more kiss and winked at me. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Go pick out a speedo for yourself."

He snorted. "Is that what you want me to wear? Because I will."

I giggled. "Um…no. I don't want all the other girls to see what's mine."

"Your jealousy is hot."

"You're hot."

He laughed. "Get dressed. I'm hungry."

"For me?"

"Always. But, I could use a burger first."

I slid the strap of my bathing suit down to tease him before I shut the door. I could hear him laugh and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Yeah. I was going to marry that man.


	9. Perfect Pair

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Who wants to meet Quill? I seriously love this dog! Thanks again for your ongoing support! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Perfect Pair**

"Esme. Nanny," I said, when we walked into the Cullen house after lunch in Port Angeles. Okay and after a little afternoon delight in our bedroom. "Look at Edward's feet. We had pedicures."

"Ooh, how nice," Nanny said patting her lap. "Put your feet up on my knee. Let me get a good look."

Edward and his mom laughed, but he did as he was told. "Bella bought me sandals for Hawaii and then she said I had monstrous toes."

I giggled as Esme hugged me. "I did not. I just said that you could use a pedicure."

"What did you think?"

"He loved it," I said.

"It's nice to be pampered, isn't it, sweetheart," Nanny said, patting his feet.

"Yeah. We had fun." Edward leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head. "So, I have wedding shoes and I finished my vows, today."

"Oh, honey," Esme said, smiling, her hand over her heart. "I'm so proud of you."

"They're beautiful," I said, tears springing to my eyes as I thought of them. "I cried."

"She always cries, so I'm not sure we can use that as a gauge," Edward teased.

"If you change a word, Edward Cullen…"

"You're not going to marry me?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

I frowned at him and then laughed. "You have your shoes. We're getting married."

"We're glad to hear it," Esme said, kissing my cheek. "The Cullens are keeping you."

"Yay."

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Where's Uncle Liam."

"They're napping," Nanny said. "Tanya was feeling tired."

"Napping." Edward snorted. "Mm hmm."

"Edward. You're dad and brothers want to go for pizza tonight," Esme said, changing the subject. "Boys' night."

Edward pouted at me and I laughed. "Go. I'll have dinner with my dad and Heidi. And Quill."

"I love that dog."

"I know."

"How does he do with Robert?" Nanny asked.

"He doesn't really know what a cat is, but when Bella holds Robbie, Quill will come over and sniff him. He just gets this adorable confused look on his face."

I walked over to kiss Edward's lips. "You know what, I'm going to head to my dad's house, now. Maybe make dinner, take Quill for a walk." He wrapped his arms around my hips and I laughed. "Have fun with the guys."

"You're welcome to go, too, Bella," Esme said.

"Ah, it's okay," I said. "I'll see you both tomorrow. So we can work on Operation: Secret Baby Shower."

"It will be a fun day on Saturday," Nanny said, absolutely beaming over her newest grandson on the way.

"I'll drive you, love," Edward said. "Be right back." He got up and kissed both his mom and nanny's cheeks before taking my hand and walking with me to the car.

"I could have stolen your car," I said.

"Ah. I'm trying to suck up every last free moment I have with you. I know it's not healthy, but it kills me to be apart from you."

I smiled and rubbed his thigh as we drove to my dad's. "I'll miss you, too."

"Why don't I come with you to walk Quill, first?" he suggested.

It had been just over six months since the whole Ray incident and while Edward was Edward, again, he was still worried about leaving me on my own. I understood. I really did. And I loved him for it.

"You don't have to," I said. "I'll be okay."

"Maybe I want to."

I giggled. "I want you to, too."

Edward parked at my dad's. No one was home, yet and they wouldn't be for a couple hours. "Like, don't get me wrong," he said. "I love my brothers and I love spending time with them, but I feel like I need you to breathe."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to kiss his lips. "It's just a couple of hours. And then come back here and you can play with Quill." I kissed him again. "And then, we'll go back to our place and have dessert."

"Mm. What's for dessert, tonight?"

"Me."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

I giggled. "Oh. Stop by our house and take the cupcakes for your brothers while they're still fresh."

"Will do." He kissed me, this time. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you, too." I rubbed his hard chest. "Now let's go walk the pup before your family realizes that you didn't just drop me off."

"They know I can never leave you," he said, shooting me a wink.

The minute I slid the key in the lock, I hear Quill scratching and whining at the door. "Hang on, baby," I said.

I opened the door and giggled. Quill's tail was wagging so hard, his bum was wiggling from side to side.

"Where's my boy?" Edward said in that cute baby voice he always used with the puppy.

Quill jumped up and Edward wrapped his arms around him. Quill barked and I leaned against the door to watch Edward and the dog wrestle on the floor together. Edward did this every single time we came over. He absolutely adored this puppy.

And I wouldn't tell Robbie, because it would hurt his feelings, but I think Edward was a dog person. Once we'd graduated from college and moved back to Forks, we could get our own puppy. But, it wouldn't be fair to the dog to get one now and have to leave him in Forks five days a week with friends and family.

"Edward. He's going to pee on the floor if you get him too excited. Come on. Let's get him outside for a…walky."

Quill's cute ears perked up and he ran over to me, bum shaking, tail wagging. His favorite word was walky.

I gave him a quick hug and then clipped his leash to his collar. Edward got up and tried to kiss me while I brushed the dog fur from his shirt. "You want me to walk him?" he asked.

"No. I'll walk him. You pick up the poop."

Edward laughed and locked the door behind us and then took my hand is his. "So, tell me more about this dessert I'm getting, tonight?"

I giggled as Quill peed on a fire hydrant. "Well, I was thinking maybe I could put my hair up, curled, you know, like a pin up, and I could model my new bathing suit for you."

"Ooh. I love that plan."

"So, tell me about Emmett's graduation on Friday. How does grad work, here?"

"Oh, well, the principal gives some speeches and then the seniors all parade across the stage to get their diplomas. Then we'll make over Em, take him out for lunch at the Lodge and then dad will give him a car."

"Which means Jasper will get the truck, huh?"

"Yeah. That will do wonders for his social life," Edward said, smiling.

"What happens after lunch?"

"There's a dance at the school and then Emmett is taking Rose away for the night to celebrate."

"Wow. Really?"

Edward laughed. "It's a secret."

"Ah. You're really bad with secrets, you know?"

"I try not to keep secrets from you, Bella. If I do, it's not on purpose. Like, I'm honestly working on sharing my feelings with you, my fears, stuff like that. It's hard, though, because even though we've been together for over a year, I spent so long alone."

"I understand, baby. And you're doing so good." He smiled and then leaned over to kiss me. "Oh. Duty calls, Edward. Pooper scooper."

"Look what I do for you." He laughed and pulled a little black baggy out of the pocket of my short shorts.

I whistled when he bent over and he laughed as he tied up the bag. "How do you make this sexy?"

"I'm gifted," I said, slipping a little milk bone to Quill.

"That you are, beautiful girl."

"You're so sweet to me. I love it. Come on. Let's head back. You have a guys' night to get to and I have dinner to cook."

"What am I going to miss out on?"

"Um, I was thinking of maybe just chilli and corn bread."

"Just chilli and corn bread? Bella. That's one my favorites."

I giggled. "It's my dad's favorite, too. I can save you some."

"Yes. Thank you." He bumped my hip with his. "I knew I was marrying you for a reason."

"My cooking, huh? I knew it. Well, I'm marrying you for your compliments."

He laughed and squeezed my hand. "A perfect pair, huh?"

"Oh, definitely."


	10. Special

**A/N - Happy Sunday! As requested by the wonderful Randee, I've decided to write the first Edward's POV of the new sequel! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Special**

**EPOV**

"What are you moping about?" I asked Em when I got back to my parent's house.

He was flopped on the couch watching cartoons while Jasper and Alice worked on a puzzle on the coffee table. I guess the grandparents, parents and Uncle Li and Tanya had gone for coffee and a walk this afternoon and we were just waiting for dad to get back. He was paying for pizza after all.

"I don't know what to get Rose for a graduation present."

He grabbed my Tupperware container and took two of Bella's delicious cupcakes for himself, before passing them to Jazz. I reached over his shoulder and took one for myself. They were what was left of my birthday cake. A guy should get at least one.

"Are you still, uh, you know?" I asked.

Emmett had booked a hotel room at a nice bed and breakfast for graduation night. It was their little getaway to celebrate. He wanted it to be a secret. He didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it.

No one would, though. They were both adults. Mom knew because she saw his credit card statement. I was proud of her. She was coping well with us growing up. It was hard for her, though. At least Em was only going to be forty five minutes from home when he left for college.

He laughed. "Yeah. But, I want to give her something that she can keep, you know. Something special."

"And you don't think your," I gestured towards his crotch, "is special?"

He kicked me and we both laughed. It was nice hanging out with my family. I really did miss this. But, god, it wouldn't hurt to have Bella beside me on the couch, too. Then, I'd be in heaven.

"Well, you already went the promise ring route at Christmas. Uh, you're not ready to propose, yet, huh?"

"Um."

I lifted my eyebrows and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I sort of wanted to wait until after your wedding. I don't want to rain on your parade."

I laughed. "My parade is just fine."

"I was thinking about our first night in our new place in Port Angeles, you know? September. I thought maybe we'd order in and then, you know, I'd ask her then."

"That sounds really nice, bro. I'm proud of you." I said. "When are we going to pick out a gorgeous ring for your beautiful girl?"

"Um, this summer, I guess. I want to bring Bella, too. Get the womanly perspective."

I laughed. "Smart man. She has great taste."

"I know it probably seems like I'm rushing this, but we've been together for over a year and I know she's it for me. I don't see why I need to wait."

"You don't," I said. "Hell, I just turned twenty and I'm getting married in a month. And you know damn well had I met Bella sooner, we'd already be married."

"I know."

"So, what do you want to get her for grad?"

"Earrings?"

"Nice. She's a Taurus, right? May 12th. That makes her birthstone emerald."

"Ooh. Nice. Yeah, okay."

"Are you going to give them to her that morning so she can wear them? Or Friday night when you…"

He laughed. "I think the morning's good."

"Hey, Jazz," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Are Sophomores allowed at the dance?"

"No."

"What are you doing Friday night, then?"

"Oh, uh, no idea."

"You'll be in suit," I said. "Maria is going to be in a pretty dress."

He laughed. "Uh huh."

"Take her out, buddy."

"You want to double?"

"Sure," I said. "Where should we go?"

"Out of town?"

"Sure. Or, we could go dancing on the beach," I said.

Jasper laughed. "Fine. But, you have three days to teach me how to dance so I don't look like an idiot."

"Deal," I said.

"I could teach you," Alice said. She hopped up and started twirling around the living room. "Come on, Jasper."

Jasper laughed, but being the amazing big brother he was to her, he got up and started spinning in circles with her. I hopped up to join them and scooped up my little sister that was growing up way, way too fast for my liking. She was getting taller, a little heavier and I was scared of the day she wouldn't want me to hold her, anymore.

She giggled as we danced around the room. "Take notes, little brother, young Alice here is a beautiful dancer."

"Give her to me," Jazz said. "Tell me what to do."

I set Al down and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Like this?"

I laughed. "No. Jasper set your right hand on her back and take her right hand with your left."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Take a step forward with your left leg. Princess, step back with your right leg. Good. Now Jazz, step up and over with your right leg. Like an upside down L."

"Jazz, man, just hold Maria hold close and do the rock step," Emmett said, being unhelpful as usual.

Jasper laughed and Alice was beaming at me. "This is a box step. I know how to do it. Jazzy, follow my lead," she said. God, she was cute when she was bossy.

We all started laughing just as the front door opened. "We leave you kids alone for an hour and this is what we find?" Grandpa teased.

"Grandpa, Grandpa," Alice said running over for hugs. "I was teaching Jazz to dance."

"Well, he's learning from the very best, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Are you girls coming with us for pizza," Em asked, getting off the couch.

"No, the four of us are going to be looking at baby magazines and eating pastries," my mom said, holding up a white box from the bakery. "Right, Alice?"

"Yay."

I smiled and stole a quick hug from her. "Are you going to save me one?"

Tanya laughed at me. "You're such a charmer."

"I've been told," I said. I gave my ever growing friend and future aunt a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Bella?"

"At her dad's." I pouted and my mom laughed.

"It's good for her, Edward. I know before I got married, I stayed close to home, tried to spend as much time with my mom and dad as I could."

I nodded. I hoped I wasn't getting in the way of that. I had to quit whining about missing her and let her spend time with her dad. I mean, I wasn't really taking her away from him. Hell, we'd bought a house a few blocks away from his. But, if she wanted to be daddy's little girl a little while longer, I wouldn't get in the way of that.

"I know. But, she is making chilli and corn bread."

My dad laughed. "Ten bucks says she saves you some."

I laughed with him. He was right and, damn, I was a lucky man. "Let's go," Em said. "I'm starving."

We walked to my car and I pulled out my phone to send my girl a message. I smiled. Bella had sent me a text and beat me to it. _'I miss you, big boy.'_ I smiled. At least she caved before me, this time.

'_I miss you, too, baby girl. Have fun, tonight. And tell your dad and Heidi I say hi.'_

'_I will. Quill's keeping me company. My dad and Heidi should be home soon.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_Aw. I love you, too. And I miss you kissing my neck while I cook.'_

I laughed._ 'Mm. I'll make up for it, tonight.'_

'_Sounds good, babe. Enjoy pizza.'_

"Am I driving?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," I said, getting into backseat of my own car.

"What's up with Bella? Is she okay by herself?" Uncle Liam asked.

I smiled. It meant a lot to me that my whole family cared about Bella. I was getting better with my constant worry and need to go into overprotective mode. But, I still didn't like to leave her alone. "Yeah. She's cooking and she's got the dog with her. Her dad will be right home."

He nodded. "So, I hear you got a pedicure?"

And the laughing and teasing had begun. I just laughed right along with my family. I loved these guys.


	11. Goldilocks

**A/N - Happy Monday, my amazing readers! Thank you for reading and I'm glad that you enjoyed the peek into Edward's handsome head. But, let's get back into Bella's mind, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Goldilocks**

**BPOV**

"Oh, Quill. The corn bread is done. Stay back. I don't want you to burn your nose."

He didn't even lift his head off of his paws while he watched me cook. I will admit to just being lonely and talking to the dog was the only thing I could do to keep me from going insane. Two summers ago, I spent most of my life alone.

But, now, being engaged to Edward, having the Cullens adopt me essentially, having Dad and Heidi and all my friends in my life, it was rare that I got a free moment to myself anymore. And while I stood here alone in the kitchen, I realized that I didn't mind one bit. In fact, this silence was killing me.

I had texted Edward already, made dinner, and cleaned up the kitchen for Heidi. I loved the noise of a family in the house. I really couldn't wait for Finley to be born, for the family to have a baby to dote on. I was going to spoil that baby boy rotten.

I plunked down in the living room and Quill ran in the room to sit beside me on the couch. I scratched his ears. "Ooh, what's this?" I asked Quill. I picked up a book off the coffee table. "Making Marriage Work."

I flipped through the book and frowned. It was a book of lists. Chapter one was for engaged couples. 'Fifteen fights to have before you tie the knot'; 'Seventy five things to ask your fiancé before the big day'; 'Seven issues to consider before you get married'; and 'The wild check list.'

"Go to Vegas, find the one that got away, see a strip show." I stroked Quills soft fur. "Can you believe that?" I sighed. God. What if Edward wanted to do something crazy before we got married? Should I ask?

I pulled out my phone. _'Um, hi baby. Do you want to go to Vegas?'_

He didn't write right back so I did. _'Never mind. That was a stupid question. Enjoy your night.'_

I sighed. Why would someone want to have a threesome before they got married? Why did my step mom have this book? I tossed it back on the coffee table. My phone buzzed and Quill tipped his head to the side. I kissed his nose. "It's just your buddy, Edward."

I opened the message and smiled. _'There are no stupid questions. I thought that was an invitation. I would tag along if you wanted to go shopping in Las Vegas. Is everything okay?'_

"He's a keeper, Quill. I don't know of a better man."

Quill whined and set his nose on my leg. _'I'm fine, I guess. I found these stupid lists about what to do before you get married.'_

'_Okay. And you want to go to Vegas? I can make it happen, baby. If that's what's going to get you down that aisle.'_

I smiled. _'I don't need to go. I'll be at the end of the aisle. I promise.'_

'_Do you need to me come get you? You sound sad?'_

I heard the front door open and Quill went running to the sound of my dad's laughter. _'My dad just got home. I'm fine. I swear. XOX'_

'_Okay. Can you hear the wariness in my voice? Call me if you need me. I'll spank you if I find out that you needed me and didn't call. ;) Love you, gorgeous.'_

"Goldilocks?" my dad called.

"In here," I said, laughing. He called me that every time I broke in and cooked in his kitchen. My dad, with his loyal sidekick at his heels, came to sit beside me.

"This is nice surprise," he said, kissing my cheek. "Why are you moping in the dark?"

"I'm not moping," I said. Heidi smiled when she walked in. "Hey."

"Hello, my gorgeous daughter. We just stopped for ice cream. That's why we're so late. You didn't need to make dinner. But, thank you. It smells amazing."

"I wanted to."

"Where's Edward?" my dad asked. "And you are moping. Did you have a fight?"

"No. Of course not. He was over and we walked Quill before he left. His dad took him out for pizza."

"And they didn't invite you? I don't believe that," his said.

"Oh, they did. But, it's sort of a boys' night, you know? I want Edward to spend time with his brothers."

Heidi sat on the other side of me. "Why do you look like you're going to cry? Is Tanya talking a lot about the baby?"

I smiled. "No. But, I love that." I toed the book on the coffee table. "I was just looking at that book. There's a list. Well, a lot of lists about stuff to do before you're married. And I was just kind of freaking out, you know? Like what if Edward hasn't had a chance to do crazy things or travel crazy places."

"You can do that, together," Heidi said.

"Well, what if in five years, he decides that he got married too young?"

My dad wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. "This is wedding jitters, kiddo. You're going to be just fine. Do you want to me to call Edward?"

"No."

"One of my girlfriends gave that me that book, Bella. To be honest, it's not that great. There are some good sex positions in it, though," Heidi said and then laughed.

"Ew," I said, making my parents laugh harder.

"Take the book, Bella," Heidi said. "Talk to Edward about what's bothering you. Communication, honey. It's the key."

"I know." I let out a deep breath and shook my arms. "Okay. I'm being stupid. Let's eat."

"You aren't stupid. You're the smartest kid I know. And are you sure? We can talk some more," my dad said.

I gave him another hug. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm a happy girl. And hungry." He smiled and took my hand and we walked into the kitchen.

"So, how was Port Angeles?" Heidi asked as she served us each a bowl of chilli.

I passed my dad a slice of corn bread. "It was amazing. Edward got his wedding shoes, sandals for Hawaii, he bought me a couple of bathing suits. Oh, and Edward finished his vows."

"Wow. Sounds like an eventful day," Heidi said.

"Mm. This is good chilli, Bells."

"Thanks, daddy. Oh, and we had pedicures."

Heidi laughed. "I'm sure his brothers are a having a field day with that one."

I smiled as I thought of the Cullens. "I'm sure they are, too."

We shared a nice meal together, but the fourth chair at the table was noticeably empty. Edward completed the little Swan family, perfectly. I was so horrible without him. So weak. I felt bad for doubting his loyalty to me, to our vows. Vows that I had just heard him speak for the first time today. Stupid wedding jitters. I wished July twenty-third would hurry up, already.

After ice cream, my dad took Quill out for another walk and Heidi and I got to work on some cute lattice-topped cherry tarts. I wanted Edward to have dessert with the chilli I'd already packed up for him.

"You okay?" Heidi asked.

I smiled. "I am." And I was.

"You know it's totally normal to get a little nervous."

"I'm not," I said. "Well, not really. I know without a doubt that I want to spend forever with that man."

"He wants the same with you, sweetheart," she said. "He still looks at you with the same love, devotion and awe as he did when I first met you both, last summer."

"I know he does. I see it, too." I smiled, again. "You should have heard his vows, Heidi. I was actually sobbing. They're so beautiful."

"Oh, honey. There won't be a dry eye."

"We need to make note that I'll need waterproof mascara for the wedding."

She laughed. "I'll need it, too. When is Edward coming over?"

"Um, should be soon. We're going to play pin-up with one of my new bathing suits."

"I really don't think you need to be worried about arbitrary lists written by horny men, Bella. You and Edward and have an incredibly healthy and happy sex life. That boy has nothing to want for."

I smiled. "I know."

"I still think you should talk to him about the book."

"I will. We don't keep secrets."

"Then he would have told you if he wanted to go to a strip club."

"I know. Plus, we've seen burlesque. That's fairly close, anyway."

"And what did you tell me about that night, Bella?"

"It was fun?"

"Edward didn't take his eyes off of you. You being the keyword."

"He really is perfect," I said, sliding the tarts in the oven.

"My ears are burning." I smiled when I saw Edward standing in the entryway. I hopped over to him and threw my arms around his strong, warm and comforting body. Everything just felt right with him here. "Mm. I missed you, too, baby girl."

"You smell like pizza," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head. "You smell like heaven."


	12. The List

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! My longest chapter yet! I just couldn't stop any sooner, so I hope you enjoy Edward and Bella's reunion! They're always so sweet! *wink* **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The List**

"So pizza was good?" I asked for the tenth time on the drive home from my dad's. I was nervous and Edward knew it.

He parked at our perfect little house and leaned over to kiss my lips. "Amazing." He got out of the car and came around to my side. "Come on," he said, taking my hand. "We're going to go snuggle in our bed and you're going to talk to me."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Do I get a spanking?"

He chuckled. "You liked that, huh?"

"I did."

He unlocked the door and kissed my lips before pulling me inside. We didn't speak until we got to our room and Edward had completely undressed me. He slid my 'California Golden State' t-shirt over my head, took off his jeans and t-shirt and scooped me up in his arms.

I giggled as he carried me to the bed and kissed his neck. "Don't try to distract me with that beautiful laugh," he whispered in my ear.

We cuddled together, my head on his chest, my open palm on his stomach. "Tell me about Vegas," he said.

I kissed his tattoo and then peeked up at his face. "Okay. So, after I'd made dinner, I was bored and I went to sit in the living room with Quill."

"Okay."

"I guess one of Heidi's friends gave her this book. And inside are a bunch of lists. The first chapter is for engaged couples. Like fifteen fights to have before you're married and seventy-five discussions to have. Stuff like that."

"Okay."

I giggled. "Stop saying that."

"I'm just trying to take it all in. Keep talking, baby."

"Alright, so there was this one list, thirty wild things to do before you commit, or something, written by a guy. And it guess it's popular online, so it was included. It was stuff like get a lap dance, go to Vegas, have a threesome."

He stroked my hair down my back in that soothing way that he did. "And you think I want to do these things and that's why you were sad?"

I bit my lip. "I don't think you would, you know. Want that. But, my dad thinks I had the jitters. I started to wonder if you would want to later and then…" I shut my eyes because I was embarrassed, "maybe you might regret marrying me so young."

His arms closed around me and he gave me a super too tight bear hug. "Open your eyes, baby."

I pried one open and he laughed and then kissed me. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

"No, honey. I get it. The future is scary. Anything could happen. We know that. But, you know what else? Anything already did happen. Ray. My Pop's heart attack. Em and Rose thought they were pregnant. Your dad finding and marrying Heidi. Life, Bella. Some good, some bad, some in between.

"Stuff happens and life changes, but the one constant through all of that is our love. I love you so damn much, Bella. I always will. You know that. And I know that you love me. I can see it in your eyes, your smile. Even the way you bounced over to see me tonight."

"I know all of that."

"Did you want to do anything on that list?"

I smiled. "Not without you."

"Do you have the book?" he asked.

"Yeah. In my purse." I slid out of bed to get it and turned to the wild and crazy list.

Edward opened it and adjusted his glasses. "Number one. Strip club. I think a burlesque club counts."

"I thought so, too."

"Good. Okay. Number two. Live alone. Check, check. We both did that."

"Uh, number three. Party in Vegas. This is where the text came from."

"Yeah. Sorry. I feel bad about interrupting your guy time."

"Don't, baby. I missed the hell out of you, too. I love your messages when we're apart."

"I made you worry," I said.

"No, you didn't. I seriously thought you were asking me to go."

I smiled. "Wanna?"

"I told you I would if it would make you happy."

"Maybe it would be a fun trip with the boys? Like before the wedding?"

"Like a joint bachelor/bachelorette party?" he asked.

"And I could be your stripper."

He laughed. "I'm in." He flipped through the list. "Shoot a gun, sex in public, go snowboarding. Check, check, check. Lap dance? I'm fairly certain you've given me a few of those. Ch-eck."

I laughed, kissed his lips and then rubbed his chest. "I'm trying not to take this list thing so seriously, Edward. I think I just want to make sure you tell me if you want to do stuff, you know?"

"I know. And I want to make sure you know that none of this matters to me, Bella. I'm so damn happy. I've never been this happy. You do this to me. I love you. Like adore you. Cherish you. All that stuff.

"And I don't want a three-way, baby. I just want all of your orgasms. I want to be the one that satisfies you. I want to make you come. All of this sexual deviancy stuff doesn't turn me on. I don't want sex with an older woman. Like that's treading into mom territory. And ew."

I laughed. "You always know what to say to me."

"It's true, Bella. My dick is all yours to do what you want with."

"Ooh. Why thank you."

He laughed with me and then rolled over my body, squishing me into the bed to kiss me. Hard. Concerned Edward had taken a backseat to turned-on Edward. "I want you, baby. Do you want me?"

"Yes. Always." I was breathless and it was a little embarrassing, but Edward's groan told me he liked it. His groin said that same thing.

He yanked my over-sized t-shirt up just enough that he could suck and squeeze my nipples. "God, Bella. You are so hot."

"Take your glasses off."

"Not sexy? You told me in the store they were sexy."

I giggled, again. "They are. I just don't want to break them."

"Mm. We're getting wild, huh?" he asked, taking his glasses off and setting them on top of the book on the nightstand.

"Yes." He kissed me, again. "Wait. I need to dress up in my bikini. The pin-up hair. Remember? I made you cherry pie."

He tugged my t-shirt right off and caressed my shoulders, the sides of my breasts, my stomach. "Mm. No, baby. We'll play that game tomorrow. The last thing I want is for you to put more clothes on."

I giggled. "You're such a boy." He rolled us over so I was lying on his chest. He winked at me and then slapped my bum cheek. "Eek," I screamed and then laughed.

"That's for not calling me when you needed me." He slapped my other cheek. I groaned this time. It made me tingly in all the right places.

"What was that one for?"

"To make you wet."

"Oh, god. Do it, again."

"My," slap, "pleasure." Slap, slap.

"Hurry, baby. I need you." He smiled at me and slid his fingers between my legs. "Mm. Edward. Yes. Deeper."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "I want to taste you."

"Then lick your fingers. I want you inside of me. Now."

He reached between us and guided his erection inside of me. I gasped as he stretched me. This was exactly what I needed. "Mm. Good girl. God, baby. You feel so good."

He brought his hand up between our faces and took a long slow lick of his index finger. I pressed my lips together. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I took his hand in mine and sucked on his finger, never losing eye contact with those glowing greens.

"Fuck, Bella." He held my hip with his other hand and pressed up inside of me, harder, stroke after stroke after long hard stroke. I could barely breathe. He was going so far inside of me and my body was reacting quickly to his movements. I gasped, again and reached for his biceps so I could hold on to him.

I was so hot, so sweaty, I felt like I was stuck to him, glued together, my breasts to his chest, but I didn't want to move. Ever. This was the way we should be.

He rolled his hips up again and I cried out at the sensation. "Too hard?" His question was forced out between feral grunts. He was working hard to give me this much pleasure.

"No. Never."

I pressed a sweet kiss over his tattoo and he smiled at me through gritted teeth. "Are you going to come for me, sexy girl?"

"I'm so close."

He wrapped me back in his arms and rolled us over. I smiled and then screamed as he picked up speed, faster, faster, in and out. "Come on, Bella."

My body was apparently enjoying this way too much to let me finish. A drop of sweat fell from Edward's forehead and landed between my breasts. He was working so hard and it felt so good.

"Lift your legs up," he ordered. It was so sexy. I lifted my knees to my chest and cried out once more. I felt so open, so vulnerable. "Mm. Rub yourself, Bella. I want to see." He could barely keep his eyes opened.

I tentatively placed my hand where we were connected and stilled. It felt too good. I was so sensitive. "Come on, babe. Rub it."

I gasped and pulled my hand back. He chuckled and grabbed my hand in his, bringing both of our hands back. "Edward."

"I'm about to have heart attack, here, baby. You need to come for me." He rubbed our fingers over my clit and I came instantly from the pressure he used. And he didn't stop rubbing, either. My orgasm came in waves and didn't stop.

Edward stilled over me and held me tightly as he cried out with me. "Yes, yes. Oh, damn, Bella. Shit."

I giggled and kissed his salty neck. "I love you."

"Mm." He turned his head to meet my eyes and then winked at me. "You see. We don't need a damn list."


	13. Snarky

**A/N - The happiest of Wednesdays to you all! This chapter is even longer than the last. I'm so wordy, lately! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You all make my day so much brighter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Snarky**

**Wednesday, June 22**

"We talked," I said. "And then we made love."

"Very nice," Heidi said through speaker phone. "I knew you'd work through your nerves, Bella."

I was in our bathroom fighting with my hair to make it look cute and pin-upish. I was already in my bikini and had my make-up on. It was just this hair. Edward had gone for a run this morning, so I was hoping to surprise him when he got back. We were going to have cherry tarts for breakfast. Cherry tarts and sex.

"He's such an amazing guy. I don't know why I even worry sometimes."

"I think your dad is on to something with the wedding jitters. It's a big day. You have lots going on with last minutes plans. It's normal, Bella."

"I know." I smiled. Perfect curl. "Oh. I hear the front door. He's home from his run."

She giggled. "Go knock his socks off."

I smiled. I really had the coolest step mom. "Thanks. I'll see you later. Give my boys a hug from me."

"Will do, honey. Have a great day."

"You, too." I hung up and then posed in front of the mirror, lips pursed, hands on my hips. Yeah. I think I did pretty good with the pin-up look.

I ran down stairs and found Edward leaning against the counter with a smile on his face. He hadn't seen me yet. "Jillian Henricks," he said and then shook his head.

I turned around and walked back upstairs. His was smiling while he thought about another woman. Why didn't he just rip my still-beating from my chest? Maybe she was his 'one that got away.' Maybe he wanted to have sex with her. Maybe I was completely losing my mind with this wedding jitters crap.

"Bella?"

I flopped on the bed, still messy from last night's love making and stared at the ceiling. Perfect curls, be damned.

"Baby?" Edward, perfectly sweaty and utterly sexy, stepped into our room, a confused frown on his face. "I thought I heard you on the stairs."

"Nope."

"You look incredible," he said. He smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Thanks." It only took an hour. I crossed my arms over my chest and shut my eyes to his grin that could charm me out of my bad mood.

The bed sunk in beside my feet and his warm hand was on my thigh. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged, my eyes still squeezed shut.

"Bella, dammit. Open your eyes."

I did, but only because I was surprised by his tone of voice. "Who is Jillian Hendricks?"

"How did you…?" He frowned and then it hit him. I'd heard him from the stairs. "She's a classmate from Fork's High."

"Oh."

"What are you so upset about?"

"You had, I don't know, whimsy in your voice while you whispered her name."

"Whimsy?"

"Edward." I sighed and rolled over, my beautifully made up face squished into the pillow. "I thought you only used whimsy when you spoke about me." That last part was muffled and I'm not even sure he heard me.

The bed moved and I felt his warm body curve around mine. His heavy, sweaty arm draped over my bare side and his breath was on my neck. "I had a crush on her in high school," he whispered. That didn't help, Edward. Not one damn bit. "She was tall and had long brown hair. Popular girl. Cheerleader."

"Why didn't you go out with her?"

He set his palm on my stomach and ran his thumb back and forth over my skin. "She was dating someone else. Plus, I'd sworn off girls back then."

"Oh."

"I kissed her, though."

I shut my eyes to hold back my tears. How did I not know all of this man, yet? We'd been together fifteen months. We literary talked to each non-stop for most of that time. And still he had secrets.

"Bella. It was at the kissing booth. That was the only time. But, I'm not going to keep secrets from you."

"If I hadn't heard you swooning over her downstairs, would you have told me about her?"

"I doubt it."

"'kay. Um…I think, um." I sat up and, still without looking at him, I slid to the end of the bed. I grabbed my t-shirt and slipped it on, before I walked out of the door to the stairs.

"Bella."

I kept walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a cherry tart and took a huge bite. My perfect life didn't feel so perfect now. All I had was Edward. He was all of my future. Every plan I had started and ended with him. And now…now, I didn't know.

"Bella." Edward walked into the kitchen and sat beside me. He took a tart from the plate and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. He was such a dork, crumbs flying out of his mouth while he laughed with me.

"Can you please not be mad at me? We're getting married in thirty days."

"I just." I shrugged. "How did I not hear about this girl, yet? No, you know what bugs me? I just want to know how many other things you haven't told me."

"Really?"

"Why are you being so snarky?"

He frowned. "I'm not being snarky. I just. I don't know. It almost feels like you're looking for things to fight over with me. I love you and only you. I want to marry you and lately it's like you're trying to find excuses not to go through with it." He sighed.

"Do you want to call it off? Postpone it? I have no idea what's going on in your head, Bella. And you won't talk to me. You're making me pry everything out. And it's frustrating and heartbreaking and not at all what I thought the last month of our engagement was going to be."

And I was truly speechless. I wanted to yell and scream and hit him. I wanted to drop my head on the table and sob. I wanted to be anywhere but here. But, running was my thing. And I had to stop doing that.

"I'm sorry." And I was. I hated that I made him feel that way. I hated it a lot.

"Don't be, honey. Just talk to me."

"I want to marry you if you still want to marry me." I brushed a hot tear from my cheek.

"Of course I do." He reached over and took my hand, wet with tears and nervous sweat. He pressed a slow, sweet kiss to my palm. "Look. I know I'm a freaking hypocrite. I don't just volunteer information about my past. And if you want me to, I will. But, Bella, I know how upset you get and I guess I'm just trying to avoid that. For you.

"You were a shy girl, a good girl. But me, not so much. I've had experiences before you. And I don't want to rub that in. I mean, I know that I wouldn't want to hear about another man's lips on yours, so I keep assuming that you don't want to hear about my past."

"Why were you thinking about that girl this morning?"

"She jogged right by me. She's visiting home this summer. Down in Portland for college. She's in a steady relationship. I told her all about you." He shrugged. "It was just nice to see her, that's all."

"Okay."

"Okay, you're still mad? Or, okay, we can move on?"

I pulled my hand from his and stood up. "Snarky."

He dropped his head on the table and sighed. "I don't know what you want, Bella."

"I want you to understand that my feelings aren't just black and white. That I can't just shut them off at your convenience. That you can't just say something sweet and I'll forget about the beautiful girl that had her tongue in your mouth before me."

"We've talked about this. I can't erase my past, Bella."

"I don't want you to."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to have a great morning with you. A continuation of last night."

"And why can't we do that?"

"Because, apparently, I'm insecure."

"Baby, no. Come here." I sat on his lap and when he folded his arms around me, everything felt better. "You have nothing to be insecure about."

"Apparently I do," I said. "You just said I'm picking fights, I'm not talking to you, I'm making excuses and disappointing you. And worst of all, I'm making you doubt me."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my back. "I'm an ass, baby."

"No, you're not. Apparently, I am."

He chuckled and kissed my ear. "You've said 'apparently' three times in the last three minutes."

I smacked his stomach and he snuggled me tighter. "Was this one of the fights in the book?"

"The apprehensive fiancée fight? I don't know. I'll have to check."

"Why are you apprehensive?"

"I don't know."

"Because you're engaged to a snarky ass and you're not sure if you want to go through with the wedding?"

I smiled at that and kissed his salty neck. "Don't say that. You know I want this. I guess it's just a big deal, that's all."

"I get it. But, can I tell you the way I've been looking at it?"

"Please."

"The wedding is special, but it's still just us. You and me telling each other 'I love you' in front of all of our friends and family. That's it." He slid his hand along my bare thigh. "But, as you know, I'm not one to talk. I was pretty crabby for a few days there over my vows."

"You're cute when you're crabby."

"But, not when I'm snarky?"

"I'm sorry about that, too."

"No. I wasn't being very sensitive. And I'm sorry for that, angel." He pressed a bunch of kisses to my cheek and I smiled. "You want to go out and kiss a bunch of guys?"

"No."

"Good. I would have had to kick their asses."

I giggled. "Can I kick Jillian's ass?"

"Probably not. She's got a good foot taller and has about twenty pounds on you."

I smacked his shoulder and he hugged me tighter. "I'm teasing you. Would it make you feel better to look at my yearbook and I can tell you about everyone that I –"

"Kissed? Um, no. Not interested."

"No. Listen. I want to show you. Not who I kissed, necessarily, but I want you to get a better picture in your mind about the four or five of my life before I met you. It seems to repeatedly come up as point of contention for us. I want to fix it. To prevent you from getting so upset, again."

I sat up and set my hands on his cheeks. "I love you. I really, truly do."

"Oh, I know, baby girl. I love you, too. We're going to fix this, okay?"

I nodded. "I believe you."


	14. Destiny

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I have the next few written already, so I know what's up, but you'll have to wait and see. Tomorrow, I'll post an EPOV so we can get inside of cranky Edward's mind! haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Destiny**

"Ooh. Pretty hair," Tanya said, when Edward and I walked up to the Cullen's house. She and Liam were sitting on the porch swing with lemonade.

"Thanks."

"Pin-up, right?" Liam said. "You look great."

"Thank you."

"Uncle Liam. I need to grab something from my bedroom," Edward said. "Would you mind?"

"It's your room, bud. Go wild."

Tanya took my hand and squeezed it. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You need some girl time?"

"I'd like that, actually," I said. "What do you have in mind?"

"A milkshake at the diner? Cravings, you know."

I giggled. "You're speaking my language. This afternoon?"

"Sounds perfect," she said.

I followed Edward inside and we tried to slip upstairs unnoticed, but Nanny saw us. "Hello, my sweethearts."

"Hey, Nanny," Edward said and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I just need to show Bella something."

"Oh, Edward. I'm not that old," Nanny teased. "You don't need to use code words with me."

He laughed. "Not that. Trust me, she's seen it enough."

I giggled and squeezed his bum cheek. "He's showing me his yearbook."

"We'll be in the kitchen when you come back down," Nanny said.

"Okay."

Edward squeezed my hand as we walked up to his old bedroom. "I love your laugh, baby."

I smiled. "I love you." I kissed his shoulder. "And I haven't seen it enough."

He laughed. "My dick? I told you last night that you own it, babe. You can see it whenever you want."

I sat on his bed. "I'm sorry about this morning," I said. "I got all dressed up in my bikini and then we didn't, well, you know, obviously."

He pulled a green yearbook from his bookshelf and came to sit beside me. "While making love to you is one of my favourite things to do, seeing you happy is the most important thing to me. And I feel horrible that I made you sad this morning."

"You didn't. I'm just, I don't know. I'm on edge, I guess. I don't normally overreact that much."

He smirked and nudged my shoulder with his. "Sometimes you do."

I frowned and he laughed. "It's cute, though, Bella. I selfishly love when you get a little jealous because it proves how much you love me. But, when you're hurt over it, sugar, it breaks my heart. I don't have any desire for another woman. You're it for me."

"But, isn't Jillian the one that got away?"

"Hmm. Well, I guess. I mean, I did think about her after grad, you know. Like I casually wondered what she was up to. If she was still with Kyle Hanky."

"Kyle Hanky?" I giggled.

"Trust me, that one didn't slip the rest of the baseball team, either."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I thought about Bill Godfrey, too."

He chuckled. "And Steve Hardt? And that cute blond kid, Josh from sixth grade?" He kissed me this time. "It's normal, Bella. People have crushes. You don't have to feel bad about it. It was before me. You know I'm not jealous. I met Steve, remember?"

"In the mall in Denver before Christmas." I sighed as I thought about it. "And I acted so wide-eyed and you honestly weren't jealous. And now," I ran my fingers over my hair. "Edward. I'm so horrible."

"You're not. You're human."

"You always forgive me so easily."

"Of course I do. I love you. Now, I just need to figure out how to get you to forgive me when I fuck up."

"I'm not mad. I mean there's nothing to forgive."

"Good."

"Can we, maybe, after we go through your yearbook, can we go through mine, too? And I can tell you about everyone. My memories."

He set the book on my legs and wrapped both arms around my shoulders. "Of course we can, Bella." He kissed me. "Can I tell you what I think?"

"Always."

"I think that the wedding, our marriage, the house, it's all the future, right? We're thinking about our life together going forward. So, naturally, a person becomes nostalgic. They think about their past and everything that could have happened differently, the people they could have dated, the experiences they could have had.

"And I don't think it's because we wish that would have happened, I think we reflect on everything that made us who we are and every situation that brought us to where we are. You are mine because it's our destiny.

"Bill didn't ask you out, Steve didn't, either. And I hate that it made you sad at the time, but if they had, Bella, you might have gone steady and made college plans together. You might be a sorority girl in Colorado, engaged to a college football player working towards a business degree. And drinking at frat parties."

"If I'd have asked Jillian Hendricks out on a date, we might still be together, in Oregon. And I'd be away from my family. I wouldn't have been here for Em or Jazz when they needed advice or support. Or for Alice's dance recitals.

"Bella. Life works out the way it's supposed to. And I was supposed to be in that psychology class three semesters ago. I was supposed to be your partner for that assignment. And ask you out and kiss you and propose to you and take your virginity and give you mine. It was fate."

He wiped his own eyes. "So, please, baby. When I tell you not to be jealous of these other girls, I'm not just saying it. You have nothing to worry about."

I wiped my own eyes and set the book on the bed. I straddled his thighs and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I know you do. And I want you to forgive me for being snarky. It wasn't proper behavior for a loving soon to be husband. I respect you too much. And I shouldn't have been short with you. I'm truly sorry."

"What did you think about when you saw her?"

"Um. Well, first I was surprised, caught off guard, you know?" I nodded. "And then I thought about the day she'd kissed me at the kissing booth. The way she bit my lip. And not softly like you do, but she actually bit me."

I giggled. "I shouldn't be enjoying this tid-bit of information."

"Yes, you should," he said, looking so happy. "She had a lot of practice kissing and she still inflicted harm. I thought, god, I'm so lucky to be engaged to Bella. And her freaking sexy and talented lips."

"You did not think that."

"I did. I noticed her running outfit and thought, I haven't seen Bella in those new running shorts I bought her for our fourteen month dating anniversary."

I pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I want to play pin-up now."

He hummed into the kiss. "Tonight, baby."

"I wish we could redo this morning," I said. "I don't want to ruin the last month of our engagement."

"Bella, I, you're not. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I think I kind of flipped out this morning because I felt guilty."

"Why?"

"Because I have held things back. Most things you know about my life before you, you found out from other people, or by accident. And that has been an error on my part. It's my protective nature, I think. I don't want to hurt you and I'm scared that the stupid stuff I did and thought about as a kid will make you see that I'm not worthy of you.

"I think I try to hide behind the man I've become."

"You are a wonderful man, Edward. And I hate that word: worthy. I will never stop loving you. Even though you just admitted that you checked out another girl's running shorts."

He laughed. "See."

"Ah, you're a guy. I get it." I kissed the tip of his nose. "Please don't feel guilty."

"Thank you." He kissed my neck and rubbed my back.

"I feel like myself, again, right now. I don't quite know who I've been these last couple of days."

"You've been a busy girl. A blushing bride to be. My future wife. And you're allowed to get frazzled. It's okay."

"I'm not going to get frazzled, anymore. I'm marrying you and our day is going to be perfect. Our honeymoon is going to be perfect. Our life after that, too."

"Ooh. I like."

"Mm. Yeah. You're going to like even more, tonight." I circled my hips over his and he groaned. "But, we'd better get downstairs. We have a baby shower to plan."

"What about the yearbook? Delving into my past misadventures?"

"Um, we can do that later. I want to know all about young, delinquent Edward. But, right now, I just want to bask in the knowledge that I have the coolest, smartest and hottest fiancé, ever."

"Bask away, love."

I kissed his soft lips. "You don't mind that Tan and I go for a milkshake later?"

"I'd rather make it a double date with you guys and Uncle Li, but no I don't mind."

"Ooh. I like that. As long as you don't mind listening to girl talk."

He smiled. "I think it's every guy's fantasy."

"To talk about shoes? Edward, is there something you're not telling me?"

He spanked me and then squeezed my bum. "You're so absolutely perfect."

"I guess you're just going to have to marry me, huh?"

He winked at me, always so suave and confident. "Oh, yeah."


	15. Off The Ledge

**A/N - Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy Edward's mind! **

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Off The Ledge**

**EPOV**

"A diaper cake?" I asked. "That doesn't sound very edible."

"You roll the diapers, tie them with ribbon and then stack them like a tiered cake," my mom said, passing me the photo.

"Cute," I said. I tightened my arms around Bella and kissed the back of her bare shoulder. I hadn't let her go since we came downstairs and she'd been sitting on my lap for a good two hours while they talked about the baby shower.

I was feeling like an ass and I wanted Bella to know how much I loved her. So, numb legs didn't really matter to me in the scheme of things. Bella was a bundle of nerves for our wedding and I couldn't say anything. I was, too. I was starting to have serious doubts that I was going to be a good husband. And it was freaking me out.

All I had ever wanted was a wife and kids, a house and a career. And was a month away from having half of that. The rest was only a few years away. But wanting it and having it were two completely different things.

Bella was my dream girl. In every way. And then I went jogging this morning and I saw those killer legs, legs that could only belong to Jillian Hendricks. What kind of man, a month away from his wedding, almost runs into traffic because he's staring at legs that don't belong to his fiancée?

An ass.

For the entire course of mine and Bella's relationship, I didn't look at another woman. Well, obviously I looked, but I didn't notice. But this morning, I did. I noticed Jillian's round ass in her tight little shorts. I felt so guilty about it, too. I was mad at Bella because she got upset. She had every right to, but it only made me feel worse.

"Do you want me to run out and buy these diapers for you girls?" I asked. "So you can make this cake?"

"Oh, honey," Esme said. "That's so sweet. Thank you."

I stood up and kissed Bella's lips. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She set her hand on my chest and frowned a little. She could feel my heart thundering in my chest, I guess.

I jogged to the door, grabbed my keys and headed out to the car. "Hey, Eduardo."

I turned and nodded at Uncle Liam. "Where's Tanya?"

"Taking a nap. You need some company?"

"Yeah. Why the hell not."

He walked over to the car and punched my arm. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Edward. Cut the crap. Bella seems off, giving one word answers and you look guilty as sin. Talk to me. I have some experience with the fairer sex and I would like to impart some wisdom."

"Backstory," I said. "Bella found a list of wild things people should do before they're married. It had stuff like go to Vegas, have a threesome, get a lap dance, shit like that, on it."

"And you want to go to a strip club and have a chick rub up on you?"

I laughed. "No. The one that seems to be the on both of our minds is the one that got away."

"Jillian Hendricks?" he said.

"How the hell did you remember her?" I asked, a little dumbfounded.

"You talked about her, a lot."

"Did I?

"Yeah. Legs for miles and a nice ass."

I got in the car and turned the key in the ignition. I cranked up and radio and dropped my head against the headrest. My uncle got in the car and turned off the music. "Please tell me you didn't say that to Bella?"

"No. I told Bella she was the only woman I wanted, which is the truth, and then I think we had the best sex of our entire relationship."

"So, the problem is…?"

"That I went for a run this morning. And you'll never guess who I met while jogging."

"No way."

"Yeah. Little shorts, bare legs. Jesus. We talked for a while, too. And then when I got home, I didn't see Bella on the stairs and I must have said her name, Jillian, out loud. Well, Bella, who'd just spent who knows how long getting all dolled up for a little roll play with me, heard me.

"She's already nervous about the wedding and then there I was fawning over another woman. And I was acting bitchy with her, like it was her fault she's insecure."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep breath. "I don't deserve her, Uncle Li. But, I'm too selfish to tell her that."

He patted my leg. "Eddie, take a deep breath."

I did. It didn't help.

"Another one."

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?"

He laughed. "No. I want you to relax. You're a man, Edward. Men notice beautiful women all the time. Married, single, whether you're young or older."

"I don't, though," I said. "Well, at least I didn't. Not one amazing chest or set of nice legs grabbed my attention. Only Bella's. And her body still does that for me. I'm infatuated with her."

"Well, there's a good sign."

I banged my head on the headrest. "I feel like I'm lying to her by not telling her, but if I do, it's going to break her heart. And then she'll call off the wedding and I'll be finished. Like I kid you not, I am nothing without that girl." I banged the steering wheel. "So, why would I get all starry-eyed over Jillian, now? I haven't thought of her in well over a year."

"You are about to officially commit to one woman for the rest of your life. You will only have sex with one woman for the rest of your life. Your male brain is rebelling."

I laughed at that.

"I'm not kidding. I've read studies about men that cheat before their weddings because they're curious about what it would be like to sleep with another woman."

"I don't want to sleep with Jillian."

"Good. So, stop feeling so guilty. You noticed a nice girl with a hot body. That doesn't make you a bad fiancé, Edward. I promise you that."

I nodded. "I think this guilt stems from my having a love life before Bella. She was a virgin before me. She literally had never been kissed, either. I am all she has. And I think maybe I'm worried that she's noticing other guys. What if she's curious?"

"Edward. I think what you're forgetting, is that you're already in a monogamous relationship. The wedding date shouldn't be freaking you out. The promise ring, the engagement ring…buddy, you kissed away the single life way back then. On month tomorrow isn't anything new. You belong to Bella and she belongs to you"

I smiled. "I have no desire for anything else. I don't want to be single, sleeping with someone new every night. I love my life. I love Bella, her body, the way me makes me feel. The way she listens to me, supports me, encourages me. She is everything."

He smiled back. "Problem solved, huh?"

I let out another deep breath. "Yeah. Thanks. Mini crisis, I guess."

"That's what a best man is for. Talking you off the ledge."

I laughed and god did it feel good. "I want to kiss her."

"I'll go get her."

"Nah, she's doing baby shower stuff for Tanya."

"I know. But, I think your wife-to-be is more important than butter tarts and diapers, buddy. I'll go get her."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I rolled down my window and took a deep breath of the fresh Washington air. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I was getting married in one month. To the woman of my dreams.

"What's up?" Bella asked, making me smile even wider as I watched her killer little body curl into the passenger seat.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I need to tell you something," I said before I lost my nerve. "I noticed Jillian's ass."

"Okay."

"You're not mad?"

"No." She took my hand in hers and squeezed it. "I don't expect you to walk around with blinders on. Is that what's bothering you?"

I nodded. "I just, Bella. I love you so much and I want to be perfect for you. I'm scared I'm not enough."

"Edward," she said, still smiling. "You are too much."

I chuckled at her joke and she kissed me. "I think that's a good thing, right?"

"It is. Can I make a confession?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm not cool like you."

"Your friend Clark at the gym in Seattle," she started anyway. "He was lifting and I saw the outline of his, you know, his thing in his shorts. And now every time we go to the gym, my eyes instantly dart to his crotch even though I don't want them to."

I laughed. "That is hilarious."

"You're not jealous?"

"No. But, I'm worried that I'm going to look, now."

She dropped her red face onto my shoulder and laughed with me. "Edward. I notice that other guys are cute sometimes. But mostly I notice when they have nice shoes. It's my thing. I'm weird, I know. And I don't want you to feel guilty for noticing a nice bum."

"But, I like your bum."

"I know you do."

"I want to bite it."

"I also knew that. You're weird about bums." I laughed, again. I wanted to do all sorts of things to her ass, but we'd start with a nice bite. She slid her hand over my dick. "What turned you on?"

"Um. I was thinking about your ass."

"Mine?"

"Definitely."

"Then I approve of this erection."

I lost it, almost unable to breathe I was laughing so hard. I had the best damn fiancée alive and I was the luckiest damn man on the planet. Jillian, who?


	16. Jonathan

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the chapter and your weekend! **

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Jonathan**

**BPOV**

"So, what do you think? Pampers Swaddlers?" Edward asked as we stood in the baby section of the drug store.

"Yeah. But, they come in like six sizes."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I don't know about you, but I think parenthood looks confusing, expensive and incredibly overwhelming."

I smiled up at his face. "I agree."

"I do think that it will be worth it, but I can't see juggling this with school. I just can't."

"I agree."

He kissed my temple and left his lips there for a moment. "Still want one, though, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." I rubbed his back. "I think we should get the big bag of newborn diapers. We need seventy two for the diaper cake."

"It says these will fit a baby up to ten pounds." He laughed.

"Let's hope for Tanya's sake that the child isn't that big at birth."

"Looks like he could be."

I giggled. "You can't guess based on how big she is. She's hooked on chocolate, so I don't think it's all baby weight."

"Oh."

"She still has two months to go, you know."

He laughed and shook his head. "I can't imagine you getting that big. You're so tiny."

"Stretch marks, Edward. It won't be pretty."

"Aw, baby. You're beautiful. You always will be."

"You say that, now."

"I'll rub lotion on your belly."

"Aw," I said, smiling up at his face. "You're going to be amazing. I mean, even more amazing than you are now."

He laughed. "Good save."

We walked to the checkout with the diapers. "Why are we doing this shower, now? If she still has two months?"

"Because the wedding is coming up and then we'll be in Hawaii. And Tanya has promised to hold that baby in until we get home."

Edward laughed and shook his head. I stopped before we reached the line. "Um."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Okay, I know this sounds crazy and I know we're not trying right now, but would it be weird to maybe buy a pregnancy test. Like just to have in the bathroom cabinet. You know, in case we ever need it?"

Edward stood in front of me and kissed my lips. "It's not crazy. We can get one. My dad said Clear Blue was the best. That's the one we bought back in Chicago for Tanya."

"Pretty good memory."

"I thought it might be useful information one day, you know?"

I nodded and we walked back to the baby section to grab a test. I felt a little stupid, but you never really knew what was going to happen. If I ever thought I was pregnant, I wouldn't want Edward to have to run to the store and buy one. I'd want him by my side while I freaked out, crying happy and nervous tears.

We got back in the car and Edward reached over and took my hand. "You want to go visit little Jonathan later?"

"I'd love that, actually."

I smiled as I thought of Siobhan and Alec's new baby boy. He was only a week old, now and was officially the cutest baby I had ever seen. I was beyond thrilled for the new parents. And I felt so loved because Edward had wiped my tears when we got home from the hospital.

_Wednesday, June 15_

_One week ago_

"_Baby. Your dad is on the phone," Edward said. He must have just come home from his run: sweaty, out of breath and just plain sexy. I was still blissfully in bed, basking in the sunshine on my face, while I flipped through my to-do list for the wedding._

_I kissed his lips. "Thank you. Hey, daddy," I said, bringing the phone to my ear._

"_Guess who just found out he's a godfather?"_

_I smiled. "You joined the mob, huh?"_

"_I could. I'm a pretty tough guy. Alec just called. Siobhan had the baby at two in the morning. They're up for visitors, today. I know how much you love babies."_

_I felt tears prickle my eyes. "I'm so excited for them. Is he healthy?"_

_"Healthy and apparently has a good set of lungs on him."_

"_Aw. Okay. Thanks, daddy. Congrats."_

_So, Edward, with an armful of flowers for Siobhan, a blue teddy for the baby, and me with a big container of blue frosted cupcakes for the new parents, but mostly for Alec, headed to the hospital._

"_Hey, gorgeous," Alec said, getting up when we knocked on the door. He gave me a tight hug and kissed the top of my head. "Are these for me?"_

_I laughed. "Yes. All food is for you. Congratulations, daddy."_

_He laughed. "Thank you. Much happier occasion than the last time you came to see me, huh?"_

"_Oh, yeah." I hated to think about Alec being shot. Thank god for bullet proof vests._

_He shook Edward's hand and laughed at something he said. I was too mesmerized by the baby to hear. "Oh, Siobhan. He's beautiful."_

_She rubbed her finger on his chubby little cheek and smiled up at me. "Isn't he?"_

_I reached out and rubbed his little back and he kind of gurgled, his eyes still closed. I felt Edward's hand on my back and smiled. "What did you name him?" Edward asked._

"_Jonathan Charles," Alec said. "He's named after my brother who was killed in Iraq six years ago. And of course, after your dad, Bella. The godfather."_

"_That's a nice tribute," Edward said, slapping Alec's shoulder._

"_Would you like to hold him?" Siobhan asked me._

_I smiled. "I would love to. He looks so small, though."_

"_He's tough kid," Alec said, gently taking his son, kissing his forehead and then passing him to me. "You won't break him." He sat beside Siobhan on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. They were so beautiful, together._

"_He's not even a day old," I said, laughing as I looked down at the little angel in my arms. Jonathan cuddled up to my chest and he was so warm. He was just a tiny little guy, smaller than any baby I'd ever held._

_Edward rubbed his back and smiled down at the baby. I couldn't help but think about the moment we had one of our own. I had been doing well. I had been focused on the wedding and the house and my wonderful life. _

_But, holding this baby, I knew it was going to bring back my desire for our own children._

"_You look good with a baby, Bella," Alec said._

_I sniffled as I looked down at the little crinkly faced baby in my arms. "One day, Alec. But, maybe I can borrow this little baby some time?"_

"_Free babysitting," Alec said, shooting me a wink._

_Edward took little Jonathan's hand and smiled. "Look at his little fingers."_

"_Oh, he's opening his eyes," I said. "They're blue."_

"_He's going to be a little heartbreaker, huh?" Alec asked._

"_Like his daddy," Siobhan said._

_We left after more hugs and congratulations. I managed to hold it together until we got in the elevator. And then I completely lost it, sobbing into Edward's chest. He held me tight and rocked me back and forth. _

"_Shh, baby. Jonathan was beautiful, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_We're going to have one, Bella. A few, actually. When the time is right."_

"_I know. I'm crazy."_

_He kissed my lips and wiped my nose. "You're amazing. And you did look beautiful with the baby in your arms."_

"_You think we can do it?"_

"_Bella, if there's one thing we can do, it's _doing it_."_

_I laughed. "You're so immature."_

"_Am I? I happen to know that's exactly how you make a baby."_

"_We are good at it, huh?"_

"_Yes. Should we go practice, gorgeous?"_

"_I would love that," I said. "Thank you."_

_He kissed me, again and I smiled. Edward was the perfect man for me._


	17. Envy

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I hope you're all having a great weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Envy**

"So, what's going on? I feel like I'm sleeping all the time and I'm missing everything that's happening in everyone's lives." Tanya took a big drink of her chocolate milkshake and then popped another forkful of her triple chocolate cheesecake in her mouth.

I smiled as I watched her. She was really cute and chubby, lately. It suited her. I thought pregnancy looked good on all women, but Tanya was stunningly gorgeous to start with. Now she just had a glow about her, above and beyond.

"Edward and I had a fight today."

"Over what?" she asked, her mouth still full.

"This girl he had a thing for in high school."

"I thought he only dated one other girl before you?"

"Yeah. Jessica. But, apparently he was quite the stud; popular and very horny. He went skinny dipping, white water rafting with braless girls in white tank tops and set up a kissing booth, which led to him kissing every available woman in this town."

Tanya snorted and we laughed together as she wiped the milkshake from her nose. "Ow. You have to warn me when you're going to make me laugh."

"Sorry."

"But, you're laughing. So, it couldn't have been that bad of a fight."

"It wasn't. It was mostly just him feeling guilty for noticing this girl's hot bum this morning on his run. And me overreacting."

"Aw."

"That and I've been a little mopey about babies, again." I held up my hand to stop her from apologizing. "I want one, but we both know we're not ready. It's a huge responsibility and Edward really wants to have his career off and running first. He wants to provide for us."

"He's a good man, Bella. Horny or not."

"I know. And really, it doesn't bother me that he likes asses so much. I admitted to noticing his friend's thingamabob."

She laughed again and then frowned at me. "Stop making me laugh. I jiggle."

"Aw, no you don't."

"I do, but wait. Before we change the subject, Edward likes asses so much. How much?"

I snorted this time. "He's a cheek biter."

"Mm. That sounds good. I can't lie on my stomach; hence, my bum cheeks haven't been getting a lot of attention."

"Aw."

She giggled, again. "Is that all you guys have done? You know…back there?"

I felt my face flood with heat. "Yes. Not that he doesn't want to do more."

"Really? Did he say that?"

"It's kind of implied, I think. Have you guys…?"

She laughed. "I'm into all kinds of kinky stuff, Bella. I think you know that about me."

I scooped up some sand and let it run through my fingers. The wind blew some of my hair across my face and I smiled as I watched Edward and Liam tossing the football around by the water. They'd hijacked our girl time, but bought us lunch, so it was all good. But, dessert was all for us.

"I'm not sure I am."

"That's okay, too, Bella. You don't ever have to anything you don't like. Not even because you're marrying a guy that seems to be as kinky as they come."

I giggled. "I think I'm pretty wild myself."

"Oh, I know you are."

"Do you miss the crazy, animal sex now that you're, you know, so far along?" I asked her.

"Who said we weren't having crazy animal sex?"

I laughed and she wrapped her arm around me. "It's different, that's for sure. I mean, my biggest thing, what bothers me the most, is my own body image. I mean, hello. I've put on about thirty-five, okay forty pounds. It's harder to get naked in front of your man."

"Well, I think you're beautiful."

"Aw. Thanks. Liam says the same thing, every night."

I set my hand on my heart. "Really? That's so sweet."

"Yeah. He seems to be down with the bigger boobs."

I laughed. "I'm sure that's a definite perk."

She flopped down on the beach blanket and I lay beside her and took her hand. "What if I suck as a mom?" she asked.

"Oh, honey. You will be fabulous."

She set our hands on her belly and I smiled when I felt Finley kicking. "He's dancing," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"See. Tan. You love him so much already. And that's all you need to do to be a great mom. Love him and make sure he's happy and healthy. You're going to rock this."

"Thanks. You know what I can't wait for the most?"

"What?"

"Watching Liam with him."

"Finley is a piece of both of you. It's kinda cool, huh?"

We giggled. "Very cool."

I looked up at the beautiful clear blue sky and smiled as I still felt Finley's footsteps on my hand. "We bought a pregnancy test this morning."

"What? Oh, Bella. Did you miss your period?"

"Nope. I just had it last week, actually."

"So…?"

"It's stupid. I wanted one just to have. You know, in case. I think I have baby envy."

"I know you do. It's okay, too. And thank you for sharing my cravings with me this afternoon."

I giggled. "Anytime."

"What did Edward say? When you bought the test?"

"He was okay with it. He's so remarkably good to me."

"Well, he did stare at another woman's ass today." I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. "I'm teasing."

"I know."

"Are you happy, Bella? Like really, truly happy?"

"I am."

"Then there is nothing else to ask for." She rolled a little and kissed my cheek. "Plus, if it helps, I have wedding envy."

I pouted. "I'm sorry. Am I being a bridezilla, making everything about me, planning too much, blabbing too much about candied almonds and twinkle lights which Edward still hasn't bought?"

She laughed. "No. You're fine. You're acting as every bride to be should. You're happy. And next year, when I've settled into life as a mom to this little angel, you get to help me plan my wedding."

"Oh, I would love that."

"I'm thinking of having it on my parents' farm."

"And a honeymoon in Bali?"

"Perfect, huh?"

"Sounds idyllic."

"And maybe we'll make Baby number two on the beach."

"Aw." I smiled. "You are so going to rock this mom thing."

"Oh, god. Am I going to have to wear mom jeans?"

I giggled. "Who said moms can't wear skinny jeans and heels?"

"Right? I'm going to be a hot mom."

"All of Finley's little friends are going to hang out at your house just to see you."

"Aw. See. That makes me so excited. Just thinking about him being a little person with feelings and friends and oh, god, I'm going to need a great cookie recipe. Oh, and Rice Krispy Squares. I don't even know how to make those."

"My kitchen, tomorrow afternoon. You're getting a cooking lesson. Basic boy food. Hot dogs, cookies and Rise Krispy Squares. You'll be the coolest mom on the block and they'll be lining up around the corner for more than your skinny jeans."

She gave me a hug and held my hands. "You are my absolute best friend. Thank you for being there for me."

"Of course," I said. "And I am happy for you and Liam. You both deserve this little angel."

"Thank you," she said. "And you know I'm happy about your wedding, too, right?"

"I know. You sure you don't want to be a bridesmaid?"

"I'm sure. I just want to be there, sitting comfortably in a chair, but there for you."

We giggled together and hugged again.

"Public beach," Liam called. I laughed as I looked up to see the guys running over to us.

"You wish, handsome."

Edward sat beside me and took a huge drink of my milkshake, finishing it off. I frowned at him and he laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I'll make it up to you. I'll give you some sugar when we get home."

I smiled and kissed his lips. Tanya was right. My life was perfect now. I didn't need a baby right this instant. I had a hot guy right here that wanted to marry me as much as I wanted to marry him. "I'm excited for the wedding."

He brushed my hair back from my face and smiled. "Me, too."


	18. Think Of You

**A/N - Happy Monday! I actually have a life lately and it's getting in my way! haha! Thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Think Of You**

**Thursday, June 23**

"One month, my love." I smiled at Edward's voice before I opened my eyes. But, when I did I was met with a huge bouquet of red roses; breakfast in bed; my sweet kitten, well, cat, but still, he was my baby; and most importantly, my sexy and amazing fiancé.

"Edward. This is…baby. This is too much."

He pressed his pepperminty toothpaste lips to mine and caressed my cheek with his fingers. "I love you."

"Mm. I love you, too, baby. Thank you. Really."

"Shall we eat?"

"Yeah. Of course. What did you buy? Or make?"

He laughed. "I cooked. All by myself."

"Ooh. I'm a lucky lady."

"You are. I make a mean red pepper omelet."

"My favourite."

He laughed and leaned over to cut me a bite. He brought the fork to my lips and I hummed as I chewed. "Yeah?" he asked, always looking adorably nervous while I ate his meals. This summer, he'd made an effort to learn how to cook one new recipe each week. And he'd learned about omelets last month from Liam.

"Delicious." He kissed me while I chewed and I laughed. "You are so good to me."

"I still feel kind of shitty about yesterday, you know?"

"About, um, what was her name?"

"Jillian. Yeah."

"Don't. We worked it out."

"I know. I just want you to know that you mean everything to me. That I want to be the best husband I can, but I'm sure I'll make mistakes, you know."

"You mean everything to me, too. And I get that we're human, Edward. Life isn't always perfect, but I have to say, it's pretty damn close."

He smiled and rubbed my bare leg before scooping Robbie into his arms. "Do you have plans, today?"

"Well, I actually promised I'd teach Tanya how to make cookies for her son's friends."

Edward laughed and then popped a couple of grapes into his mouth. "He's made a lot of friends in the womb, huh?"

"She's just nervous, so she's over-preparing. I think it's cute."

"It is, actually. I'm running to the car lot this afternoon with Uncle Liam and Dad to pick up Em's new Jeep for grad."

"Aw. I get teary eyed whenever I think of how grown up he is."

"I know. Me, too." He kissed Robbie between the ears and then set him on the end on the bed in the blankets where the kitty proceeded to stretch and clean his paws. "So, my love, you're free this morning?"

"All yours." I smiled. "For our eleven month engagement anniversary."

"Ooh." He started to crawl over my legs and I laughed, smacking his shoulder.

"Wait until I eat. This is good."

He stole the next forkful and then fed me another bite. "Eat faster."

"You're crazy." I giggled. "What's the plan after breakfast?"

"I think my plans are always secrets, right?"

"No hints on our anniversary?"

"Okay. But only because you're wearing a thin camisole."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "What's the hint?"

"Jogging shorts."

"You're making me jog after you feed me? That's torture, I think."

"There was going to be a warm up." He waggled his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

I giggled and then ran my hands over my chest. "I'm ready to be warmed up."

"God, you're so unbelievably hot."

It was funny how much comments like that meant to me. After having been together as long as we had, after we'd been through what we had, it was nice to know that Edward still found me attractive, that he still wanted me, that he still lost control around me.

"Thanks."

He crawled over my body and kissed my lips. "You don't doubt that, do you?" He kissed me, again and caressed my shoulder, my arm, my hand. He brought my hand between his legs. I didn't really need to feel it, I could see the prominent bulge in his boxer briefs. "You turn me on, Bella. You always have and you always will."

I wrapped my free hand around his neck and brought his lips to mine. "You turn me on, too."

He lay on top of me and rocked against my body. "I have a plan."

I giggled as he pinched my nipples, hard from the cool morning air and the friction between my legs. "What. Ah, mm. What's the plan?"

"You and me. After Emmett's grad and after Tanya's baby shower, I'm taking you away. Just you and me for a couple days. No worrying, no last minute plans, no distractions."

"No clothes?"

He smiled and sucked on my bottom lip. "See how much alike we are? I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I love that idea, but you don't have to do that. We can escape here."

He pressed his erection a little harder between my legs and I threw my head back in ecstasy. His body was made for mine. "Uh, uh, uh, Bella. You're too popular. Everyone loves you and wants to spend time with you." He kissed my smiling lips. "And while I understand where they're coming from, I want you all to myself."

"Okay. You've twisted my arm. Where are we going?"

"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise."

I ran my fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes. Really looked. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm nervous, but excited."

"I know. I promise you that I want this, okay? So, don't be nervous about that."

"That helps, actually."

"Aw, baby. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I haven't been the best fiancé. I haven't really been there for you."

"Edward." I slapped his bum cheek. "Please don't make me cry. I love you and I love that you're trying so hard for me. And I'm scared, too. But, if you keep beating yourself up, if you keep knocking yourself down, I'm going to feel so upset. And I don't want to. I want you to laugh with me and tell me in that cocky way of yours how perfect you are for me."

He circled his hips. "We do feel good together, huh?"

"So good." I scratched his back and bit his earlobe. "Take your underwear off. I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside, baby. Show me what our future is going to be like. Every single day."

He slid his hands, slowly up my sides, pulling my cami off as he moved. He leaned in to capture first one, than the other nipple between his lips. "This, Bella," he whispered over my heart. "I am going to worship you every single moment of our lives. I feel so damn lucky to have you."

I hummed as he pulled off his briefs and then my panties. "Can I taste you?" he whispered.

"No. No stalling. I need you inside of me. I want you to feel it."

He groaned and I gasped as he slowly filled me, all the way in, before he laid completely still, our bodies locked in the most erotic way possible. "Oh, Bella. Yes. I love you. Baby."

I smiled and rubbed his back. My body was pulsing around his and I hand my fingers jammed into his bum cheeks, holding him still. I wanted him to stop carrying so much doubt and worry in his heart and just feel how much I loved him, how much I needed him. And always would.

He circled his hips slowly and then kissed my jaw. "You're bruising my ass."

I giggled and he laughed before biting my earlobe this time. "Good. Then when you sit down, you'll think of me."

He reached down and wrapped my thighs around his hips, before he really started moving. "Shit, Bella. Yes, baby." We were sweaty and sticking together, but it was perfect anniversary sex. "I always think of you."


	19. Too Easy

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Went out last night until late and then I fell asleep writing! Sorry this late, again! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Too Easy**

"Stop whistling. I can't run."

I looked over my shoulder and giggled as Edward whistled. Again. We were jogging on the beach, me in my new hot pink and purple satin jogging shorts and purple sports bra, and Edward behind me, in sunglasses, black basketball shorts, completely shirtless, sweaty and glistening in the sun.

"But, you're hot," he said.

I think he was trying to prove a point: that he loved my ass. "Okay. I'm hot. Come hold my hand."

He laughed and ran up beside me, threading his fingers through mine. "Ooh. I like this view, too."

"Quit looking at my boobs."

"They have a nice bounce to them."

I giggled and stopped running. "I'm tired. Carry me."

"Deal."

Edward scooped me up in his arms, bridal style and carried me over to our great big rock. He kissed me and smiled down at my face. "I can't wait to bask in the sun, now. I feel like I'm going to die, drill sergeant."

"Oh, we're not going to the rock."

"What? Why not?"

He turned right before we reached the rock and started running to the ocean. "I stink, I'm sure and I want to cool off."

"I don't want to be cold." I kicked my feet and slapped his shoulders as he ran. He just held me tighter, laughing like that boy he was. He was pretty adorable, though. And he was happy and that made me happy.

He stopped running, kissed my lips and then smiled. "I'll warm you up, buttercup."

"Fine," I said and then giggled. "I'm looking forward to that part."

"You're my dirty girl, huh?"

I licked his salty neck. "Always."

We both screamed and laughed when a huge wave lapped up Edward's legs and hit my bum. Ice cold sea water. "Shit. That's cold," he said, still walking out into the water.

"It was your idea, genius."

He kissed me hard and I shut my eyes, just enjoying his taste, his arms around my body, keeping me warm and safe.

He set me on my feet and pulled me close. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Edward. Where are you taking me next week?"

"Away."

I smiled. "You don't even know yet, do you?"

"Yes, I do." He laughed. "I do."

"I love when you say that."

"Mm. I love saying it," he said, before leaning down for another kiss. "I'm looking forward to the beach part of our wedding day. Relaxed, you know."

I ran my cold hands over his bare chest. "I know. Don't be nervous for the first part, though."

"I think I'll feel better once I'm holding your hands," he admitted.

"That's so sweet."

"That's so true."

"Wanna practice?"

He laughed. "Right here?"

"Yeah," I said. "I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my waffley wedded husband."

"Did you just say waffley?"

I giggled. "Just checking to see if you were paying attention. Plus I love waffles."

He chuckled against my lips and then kissed me, again. "I, Edward, take you, the beautiful, amazing and sexy Isabella, to be mine. Lawfully, Waffley, you name it, I'm yours."

I giggled and rubbed his back. "I'm lucky."

"I'm lucky, Bella. Here," he set his hands on my hips, "hop up." I wrapped my arms and legs around his body and kissed his face while he walked us back to the beach. "Cold? Your lips are blue."

"I remember being promised a warm up."

"Mm." I kept kissing him and he kept laughing all the way to our rock in the sun. He gave me a boost and then ran back to the car. "Wait there," he called over his shoulder.

I giggled as I watched him run, his wet shorts stuck deliciously to him bum, before I flopped back and just enjoyed the sun heating my freezing cold body. He hopped up and smiled down at my face.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. What do you have?"

"Our yearbooks."

I giggled. "Where did you get mine?"

"I stopped over at your dad's this morning. Heidi got for me."

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" I asked him. "I mean, I don't want either of us to get upset, today. This is the last month of our engagement."

"I'm not going to get upset. But, I don't want us to have any secrets when we get married, even little ones like freshman crushes."

"I like that," I said, propping myself up on my elbows to kiss his lips. "Okay. Let's do mine first. Easy. I didn't know a lot of people. It was a huge school."

"Sounds good."

He sat behind me, his legs on either side of mine, his palms running up and down my shins. I opened the book to the graduating class. "Um," I ran my finger over the rows of students until I recognized someone. "Matty," I said. "He was in the band. Played bass guitar. I thought his was hot. And I noticed his long fingers."

"Okay."

I laughed and looked over my shoulder. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

He let out a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah."

"I can stop."

"No, no. I need to know it all."

"Okay. Um. Dave. He wore eyeliner. I thought it was sexy, Angela thought he played for the other team."

Edward laughed. "Do you want me to wear your eyeliner?"

"Maybe on Halloween."

"Done. Who else?"

"Hmm. Oh, this girl was a jerk."

"Looks like it."

"So was she."

"Ditto."

I giggled. "Oh. Jer. He used to flip his hair in this cute way."

"Jer?"

I couldn't stop giggling. "Don't make fun."

"I'm not. Go on."

"Teddy. He was on the football team, too. Nice bum."

"Teddy? Bella, this is too easy."

I turned and set my hand on his cheek. "I didn't think you'd be able to handle this."

He laughed. "I'm good. I'm sorry. I promise. Keep going."

"Jerry. He smiled at me once. I blushed."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I thought we already had a Jerry."

"That was Jer. They didn't want to get mixed up."

"Ah."

I giggled. "Trever. He sat beside me in English. I'm sure he copied off of my exam but I could never prove it."

"What an asshole."

I laughed. "I know."

I sighed. "I liked a lot of guys."

"It's okay. Keep going. No secrets, remember?"

"Aaron. He had a beard."

He pinched my sides. "You liked it, huh?"

"Maybe." We laughed, together and he kissed my cheek. "No beard for the wedding, 'kay?"

"Oh, my dad and Liam already made me promise to shave for the wedding."

I laughed. "I do want to see your beautiful face."

"I'll grow my beard out in Hawaii. How's that?"

"Hot."

He laughed and kissed my shoulder. "I'm really excited."

"Me, too."

"We're good, huh?"

I smiled, more sure of it than ever. "Oh, yeah."


	20. Great Minds

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! It's sunny and Springish here and therefore I'm happy! I hope your week is going well! Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote for "Summer Vacation: Back to Class" as your favourite completed story of February on twi fanfiction recs dot com. (remove the spaces) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Great Minds**

"Her, her, her, her, her." He flipped the page of his yearbook. "Her, oh, her. Her." He flipped it, again. "Her, her, her. Her. Oh, and that girl, right there."

I giggled and turned to bury my face into Edward's shoulder. "Stop."

"No. I want this all out in the open."

"I don't want to know, anymore. Let's just say that you kissed everyone in the yearbook and call it a morning."

He laughed and kissed me, again. "I didn't kiss her," he said, tapping the book.

"Oh. One girl. What did she do to deserve being left out?"

"She was sick, I believe."

We both laughed and I squeezed him close. "I don't care, Edward. As long as you want me, then I'm good."

"I want you."

"Then I'm good."

"You want to go home? Shower?"

"No. I just want to sit here for a while."

He tightened his arms around me and kissed my temple. "You okay? Was this a stupid idea for an anniversary?"

I smiled up at his handsome face and he puckered his lips before pressing them to mine. "I loved this morning. I actually feel bad about inviting Tanya over, today. It's our day."

"It's hard to say no to her, huh?"

"Yeah. She's freaking out a little, too."

He ran the back of his fingers up and down my back. "Makes sense. Huge changes coming their way." He kissed me, again. It was almost as if he couldn't stop. "And, I think it's sweet that you want to help her. It's your big heart."

"Aw. Thank you, baby."

"Yeah. You want to head back to the house. I have a gift for you."

"A gift? Baby." He winked at me and I laughed. "Is it in your pants?"

He buried his face in my neck and laughed. "I'm not that dirty, Bella."

"What if I want this?" I whispered in his ear as I pushed my bum back into his groin.

"Mm. You can have that, too." He slipped his hand between my legs, even though we were on a public beach. "We need to get back home. I'm not going to be able to walk."

I giggled and then hummed when he pressed a tight circle over the seam of my shorts. "Let's go."

Edward slid his hand up to my bare stomach and kissed my neck once more. "I love you."

"Aw."

He laughed and hopped off the rock, before holding his arms up for me. I couldn't help but giggle. He was nice and hard and his still damp shorts were doing nothing to hide it. "You get to walk in front of me," He said, holding my shoulders and guiding me back to the car.

"Want me to drive?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah," he said. "You have no idea."

"High school must have been," I giggled, "well, you know, hard."

Edward laughed and squeezed my thigh. "No worse than college when I had this one class with this smoking hot girl."

I smiled as I turned onto the road to our house. "Oh, yeah? Tell me about her."

"She had this sexy long hair that I wanted to run my hands through, that I wanted to wrap around my fingers and hold her face to mine. I couldn't stop thinking about her deep brown eyes that seemed to hold a lot of loneliness. Her lips. They looked so soft. And she'd bite that bottom lip when I looked at her. So shy. So sexy.

"Her neck, long but hidden behind her hair. I had fantasies of pushing that hair back, and then licking her pale skin, biting it, sucking it. Leaving marks, evidence that I'd been there. Claiming her as mine. Her breasts were so full, so round, so perky. I wanted them in my mouth. I wanted to tease her until she came, until she begged me to stop because it felt too good.

"Her ass in those dark-wash jeans. I wanted to bite that, too. Squeeze it, hold it. I wanted her to sit on my lap, to feel how hard she made me." He winked at me. "Makes me."

I giggled and stepped on the gas. We had to get home. I was literally throbbing for his touch. I could feel my body reacting to his words. I was so beyond turned on and I knew I was close to panting.

"Her legs, Bella. God, her legs. So shapely and smooth. Mm. I wanted to taste them, too."

I pulled up to a red light and Edward took my hand. He set it between his legs. Through his basketball shorts, I could feel how hard, how big he was. I ran my fingers over him, hoping the silky fabric amplified my touch. He groaned and flexed his hips up into my hand.

"Light's green, baby."

I whined and then pulled my hand back. I didn't want to stop touching him, but the sooner I got us home, the sooner I could have that delicious hardness in my mouth. "Tell me more," I whispered, not at all embarrassed by my breathiness.

He smiled and set his hand where mine had been, starting a slow back and forth motion, rubbing himself. It had to be the hottest thing I'd ever seen. "Eyes on the road, Bella. One more block, baby. And I'll show you exactly what this girl had me dreaming about."

I pulled up in front of the house and threw the door open. I could hear Edward chuckling as he shut off the car and then followed me to the house. He pressed my body to the front door and kissed me, my lips, cheek, neck, shoulder.

"Mm. Edward."

"Let's get inside."

He slid the key in the door and laughed as he tried to turn it, but I was kissing him too much. We finally got inside. The keys fell to the floor and I was in Edward's arms and on the stairs before I could take my next breath.

"Do you still want me as much as you did last year?" I asked as he yanked my shorts and panties down my legs.

"More," he said, dropping to his knees and pulling my knees apart. He buried his face between my legs and started in with the torturous teasing, the licks, the groans, the gentle nips.

I sat up so I could watch him. His eyes were closed. He was lost in the moment. His left hand caressed my hip, his right was working over his erection in his shorts. It had to be one of the sexiest things I'd seen.

He pushed his tongue inside of me and I dropped back on the bed, writhing with pleasure. Edward slid up my body and wrapped me in his arms. "I love you so much more with every single day that passes. You're the love of my life. The lust of my life. You turn me on with your words, your smile. All of you."

I smiled and pushed out of his arms. I lifted the waistband of his shorts and slipped my hand inside. He moaned and smiled at me.

"You, Mister Cullen, turn me on, too. I love that I can do this to you." I pulled his shorts down and then leaned in to lick him, to taste him. I hummed and he smiled down at me.

"I love you." We laughed as we spoke the same three words at the same time.

Edward winked at me. "Great minds."


	21. An Excuse

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I hope you're all have a great week! I am, so to celebrate, a trip into Edward's brain! ;) Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – An Excuse**

**EPOV**

"Stir faster," Bella said, an adorably sexy smile on her face, while she coached Tanya through her first batch of Rice Krispy squares. "You need to coat the cereal before the marshmallows harden."

Uncle Liam and I chuckled as we sat at the kitchen table, like the vultures we were, hoping for some free desserts before we met my dad at the car lot.

"This is too much pressure," Tanya said, giggling. "I'm sweating."

Bella laughed and took the spoon. She finished stirring and dumped the goo into the pan that Tanya had thickly coated in butter. "Okay," Bella said, passing her a buttered spatula. "Get pressing it in, girly."

"Stop laughing," Tanya said, a huge smile playing on her face. "This is hard. You're just sitting there not helping a pregnant woman. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"You love me," Uncle Liam said and shot her a wink that made her blush.

"I just want food," I said, grabbing Bella's hips and pulling her back so she fell into my lap. She laughed and I kissed her neck.

"Yeah. That's all you want," she whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek. I slapped her hot ass and she stuck her tongue out at me before going over to finish the Rice Krispy squares for Tanya.

Her tongue turned me on. She'd really gone wild in bed this morning after we got home from the beach. And her mouth on me, shit, she was so freaking good at that. We'd ending up having a marathon sex session that only ended when neither of us could move.

We'd had a nap and then had peanut butter sandwiches while we soaked in the whirlpool tub. My life was heaven. And my beautiful girl had the smile back on her face. Like I'd told her earlier, I did feel bad that I had upset her. Bella was my life and to think that I was responsible for her tears just kind of ate at me.

But, I was going to chalk the whole thing up to nerves on both of our parts. I was going to make a solid effort to just relax and keep things fun. Our relationship was built on laughter, love and appreciation for one another.

"Can we eat one?" Uncle Liam asked.

Bella put her hands on her hips. "No. Too hot. You can lick the spoon, though."

"Yes," he said, gloating at me like the eight year old he was.

I shook my head and just smiled as I watched Bella bustling around the room to find the ingredients for cookies. She was wearing little yellow shorts and a white tank top. Simple, but so beautiful.

"What kind of car is Em getting?" Tanya asked after sitting down at the table beside Uncle Li. She rubbed her belly and it made me smile. It was funny that she couldn't cook to save her life but my little cousin was baking inside of her.

"A Jeep Wrangler. Silver, hardtop. It's awesome."

"Sounds awesome," Tanya said.

I watched Bella bend over to grab a cookie sheet from the cupboard. She had such an incredible ass. My eyes traced down her legs to pretty ankle bracelet I'd given her after lunch; her real anniversary gift. I wanted to give her something she could enjoy on the beach in Hawaii. Heck, on the beach here.

She's loved it and then proceeded to make out with me on the bed until Tanya shot her a text saying she was on her way over.

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket. "Hey, dad. You ready?"

"Yeah. We have about two hours before Em gets home from his last exam. I want to get the paperwork dealt with and the Jeep in the garage before he sees us."

"We're on our way," I said.

"Oh, and your mother is having a big celebration dinner here tonight for the end of the school year. Can you make it?"

"Yeah. Of course." I looked up at Bella again. "Dinner at mom and dad's?"

She nodded and smiled, always so easy to agree. She was a definite keeper. She loved my family as if they were hers. I was so grateful for her, for her big heart, her willingness to love. My Bella was an angel. A freaking gorgeous and sexy angel.

"Yeah. We're in. See you in ten."

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and got up to wrap my arms around my girl. "Oh, no. We're losing our audience," she said, smiling when I kissed her.

"Have fun, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you want us to just drive to your mom's when we're done? Meet you there?"

"Sure," I said, kissing her, again. She tasted like marshmallows and that made me think of camping. Of sex in the tent. Of the big annual family camping trip we were taking in a couple weeks.

The Swans and the Hales were coming with us, too. We'd booked three sites side by side, this year. The family was growing and it was awesome. I loved seeing my brothers as happy as I was. I knew that Em was going to propose soon and Rose was going to make for a beautiful sister.

"Edward," my uncle called. I broke apart from Bella's delicious lips and smiled at her pretty eyes. "Your dad said ten minutes."

Bella giggled and pushed my chest back. "Go."

"One more." She smiled against my smile and I could hardly kiss her because I was so happy. Because she was so happy and we were so in love with each other. It was a pretty damn amazing feeling. "Okay. I love you. Call me if you need me."

"I may be pregnant, Edward, but I'm pretty good company," Tanya said.

"I know. But, maybe I'm hoping she calls anyway." I smiled at her and then shot Bella a wink that made her cheeks flush. God. So hot.

"It's nice see you two so lovey dovey, today," Uncle Liam said as we drove to my parents' place to pick up my dad. "Things worked out, huh?"

"Yeah." I let out a deep breath. "I love that girl so much."

"I know you do. And guess who I saw on my jog this morning?" he asked.

"Jillian?"

"Yep. She checked me out, too."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. And she does have a nice ass, but I prefer my cuddly fiancée's ass."

"Cuddly?"

"She's hot, man," he said. "Pregnancy is so damn beautiful on her."

"She does carry it well," I said. "Are you getting nervous for the baby?"

"Um. Yeah. I mean, I'm flipping thrilled about him, but at the same time, I just hope I know what to do when he cries and I hope I hear him at night so Tan doesn't have to get up all the time."

"I think you guys will figure it out," I said. "I mean, it's the same for anything. It takes time, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah. How was your morning? You're working the flushed cheeks look."

I laughed. "We had a lot of sex."

"Good."

"Understatement." We laughed, together. "Sorry to rub it in."

"Why? I had some pretty great sex this morning, myself."

"Yourself?"

He laughed and slapped my leg as we parked at home. My dad ran out and slipped into the backseat. "Hey, guys," he said, smiling. "What are we laughing at?"

"Liam's having sex with himself."

My dad laughed and shook his head. "Should have known you were talking about sex."

"I'm twenty. I have an excuse," I said, smiling over my shoulder at him.

"Pregnancy sex is fricking incredible," Uncle Liam said. "I've got an excuse, too."

"And in a couple weeks, half my kids will be out of the house. Guess who else is going to have an excuse," my dad said, laughing to himself.

Liam laughed and I shook my head. "Don't want to know, dad."

He just laughed harder. But, I was too happy about life to let my parents' sex life ruin my afternoon. I pulled out my cell and smiled when I saw a text from Bella. It was just a photo of her boobs peeking out above her apron. Yes. Giddy about life.


	22. Keep A Secret

**A/N - Happy Friday! Sorry this is so late and so short! I swear I'm going to have to stop going out! hahaha! Thanks so much for being awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Keep a Secret**

**BPOV**

"Mmm," Edward hummed and wrapped his arms, his whole body, around me. "I missed you."

I laughed as I set the last cookie from the Tupperware container on a serving plate.

"I missed you, too."

"What kind of cookies? Chocolate chip?"

"Oatmeal raisin."

"Mm. Equally good."

I giggled. "This is a long hug."

"Oh. It's not a hug."

"No?"

"No."

"What are you doing, then?" I asked, the smile wide on my face.

"Never letting you go."

"Aw. Edward. You're sweet. How did your secret operation go?"

He laughed and leaned in to brush his lips over my ear. "Good. That sounds sexy."

"Like you're James Bond?"

"Oh, Bella. I think you've just mapped out our evening."

I giggled. "You're so dirty."

"You love it."

"I know."

"Bella. You have a barnacle on your back." Edward laughed as Liam and Tanya walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just happy to see her. It's called love."

I smiled up at his face and kissed his jaw. "We're almost newlyweds."

"Just think how sickening we'll be in a month from now," Edward said. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tighter. "My widdle snuggle bunny."

I laughed and turned in his arms to hug him back. "I love you so much, my honey bunches."

Edward, Liam and Tanya all laughed and Edward winked at me before kissing me nice and hard.

"So, Aunty Tanya," Edward said. "I see the cookie baking lesson went over well. These smell delicious."

Tanya laughed. "Firstly, stop making me feel old. And secondly, Bella did most of the work. Finley's going to have to come to your house for cookies."

"Wouldn't complain," Edward said.

"Aw. You did great, Tanya," I said. "Measured everything perfectly."

"You've got time, beautiful," Liam said, his arms around Tanya, his palms spread lovingly over her tummy.

"He's dancing, again." Tanya smiled.

"Can I?" Edward asked, his cheeks pink. "If that's weird, just say no. The last baby I felt kick was Alice."

"No. God, it's not weird at all." She grabbed his hand and set it on top of her belly. "Right there. Can you feel it?"

He smiled and looked at me. "That is absolutely amazing." I smiled. It really was. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but then just overwhelming joy for Liam and Tanya.

"Woooooo." I laughed when I heard Emmett from outside the front door. "School's out for life."

Liam laughed and shook his head. "How quickly he forgets about college."

"Ah, let him enjoy it," Tanya said. "Nothing beats that feeling when you're finished high school."

He cuddled her neck. "Some things beat that, actually."

"Oh, yeah?" she laughed as he tickled her. "Great. Now I have to pee." She pointed at me. "Don't get pregnant, Bella. It does a number on your bladder."

I smiled. "Thanks for the warning."

"I aced my last test," Emmett said, jogging into the kitchen with Jasper on his heels.

Edward wrapped his arms around his brother and kissed the side of his head. "Congrats, buddy. I'm so damn proud of you."

"Thanks. God. I feel like I need a beer or something. Why don't we live in Canada. I'd be legal there."

"Shh," Liam said. "Your mom is just getting dressed. If she comes down and hears you…"

"Yeah. Don't even finish that warning." He laughed and gave me a hug. "What kind of cookies are those?"

"Oatmeal raisin."

"Thanks, sis."

"Anytime. And thank my beautiful assistant, the lovely Tanya."

Tanya laughed. "Don't worry, they're edible. Bella made sure."

Emmett gave her a gentle hug. "Thanks Aunt Tanya."

"Ah. Stop it," she said. "You're all making me feel old."

I opened my arms and Jasper gave me a nice hard hug. I rubbed his back. "How was the science test?"

"Pretty good," he said, smiling around a bite of cookie.

"Ah, he aced it. Him and Edward. Science geniuses," Emmett said.

I gave him another hug, because I just loved him so much. And then I laughed as he reached behind me for another cookie. "Don't spoil your dinner," I said.

Edward ran his hand over my hip and winked at me. "Guys have endless pits, not stomachs. They'll be fine."

"Still. Esme worked hard on dinner."

"We'll eat it," Emmett said. "Promise."

"Are the girls coming over?" Edward asked.

"No. Their parents are taking them out to celebrate. I call a guys' night." He smiled at me. "With some girls allowed, of course."

I smiled and reached over to take Tanya's hand. "Go be boys. We'll watch the TLC tonight. Hours and hours of wedding and baby shows. What do you say, Tanya?"

She giggled. "As long as there's chocolate, I'm in."

"As long as it goes to this ass," Liam said, biting her shoulder.

"Ah," Emmett said. "Kids in the room."

"Where?" Liam asked. "I don't see a damn kid in this room."

Jasper laughed. He was thinking of Maria. So darn cute.

"So, what happens on guys' night?" I asked.

"I think it's like Vegas," Emmett said. "What happens there, stays there."

"Ah," Tanya said, giggling. "Strippers, then?"

"No strippers," Edward said. He wrapped his arms around my waist, again. "Until tonight, when James Bond gets home," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and reached behind him to squeeze his bum cheeks. I loved this man, this family. They were all so amazing.

We heard the front door close and not a minute later, Alice walked in with a tear stained face. "Aw, princess," Edward said, crouching down to give her a tight hug. "Rough last day?"

"I liked my teacher."

I ran my fingers through her pretty hair. "Guess what Miss Jones told me?"

"What?" she asked, her chin quivering.

"That Mr. Brennan is going to teach fourth grade next year."

"He is?"

I giggled at the hearts in her eyes. "Yep. But, it's supposed to be a secret."

"I can keep a secret," she said, all smiles. She still had the biggest crush on Mr. Brennan. And, really, he was a cute guy, a nice guy. She had great taste.

"Look at this family," Nanny said. She looked so proud. "Already have a smile on Alice's face."

"Mr. Brennan's going to be teacher next year," she said before slapping her hands over her mouth. "Oops. I already told the secret."

I laughed. "Secrets are safe with nannies."


	23. Sixteen

**A/N - Happy Saturday evening! Yikes! You guys, I'm losing it! I'm trying so hard to keep up, but I'm rarely at my computer anymore! I promise to get tomorrow's posted sooner! Thank you all for being the best fans a writer could ask for! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Sixteen**

**EPOV**

"So, you're going to be a junior next year, huh?" Uncle Liam said to Jazz as we tossed small rocks into the ocean.

The moon was full and looked beautiful over the water. I couldn't help but think of Bella and how much she'd love this view. I smiled as thought of her. She was in a pair of my old sweats and her tank top, snuggled on the couch under a blanket with Tanya, Mom, Nanny and Alice.

They were having a girls' TV night and she somehow managed to make it sexy. I almost couldn't leave after dinner. It would have been heaven to just climb under the quilt with her and rub her cute little feet.

But, instead, after Em jumped on my back and wrestled me to the car, we went for pie, Coke and then ended up on the beach. I was happy with the plan. It was nice just to hang with my brothers. And yes, Uncle Liam counted. With Em moving out in about six weeks, I was sure these moments would be a little fewer and farther between.

"Yeah." Jasper smiled. "The hallways will be different without Em, though."

"But you have a girl," I said. "A beautiful girl."

"And a truck," Em said. "You have your own truck. That's epic. And you'll be playing for the senior Spartans baseball team next year. Total stud."

"The truck will be cool. Until you have to drive Alice and her boyfriend around," Uncle Liam said, smiling.

"Ah," I said. "We're not going there. She's still eight."

"She's still hanging around with Mikey," Jazz said.

"Yeah. I know," I said, smiling. The last two months of being home after finals in April had shown me that. Mikey often came over on weekends to play. I liked the kid. I honestly did. But my sweet little Alice was growing up and I liked to live in denial. "I just need a few more years to get used to that."

"Just wait 'til you have your own daughters," Uncle Liam said. "I imagine it's going to be ten times worse."

"Oh, I know."

"Thank god I'm having a son," he said, laughing. "Let some other father worry about Finley hanging around his little girl."

"How's Bella doing?" Em asked me. "About the baby thing? I know she confided in me once or twice how hard of a time she was having."

I smiled, loving how close my future wife and my brother were. "She's hanging in. I think she's accepting that it's not the right time for us. She's happy for you, Uncle Li. And for Tanya. We went to the hospital to see our friends' new baby Jonathan and, god, she looked so beautiful holding him.

"She cried when we left, but I think she's handling it. Me, though, god, she's going to be a wonderful mom." I tossed another stone to push away my own hunger for fatherhood. "How are you doing, Em?"

"Uh. I still want one. And seeing Tanya, god, it's like I can't wait for Rose to be carrying our child."

"So, you're not going to wait until you're finished college, huh?" I asked him.

"I doubt it," he said, shrugging. "If there's one thing I know for certain, it's that I want to be a father."

"What does Rose think of this?" Uncle Liam asked. "She's the one that has to carry it."

Emmett laughed. "Uh, she wants one, too. Yeah."

Jazz laughed and shook his head and Uncle Liam came over and wrapped him in a headlock. "How about you, stud? Things going good with your girl?"

He laughed. "Yeah. No babies for us."

"That's good, buddy," I said. "You don't want to go there, yet. Flipping burgers instead of playing ball."

"I know."

"Hard to stop?"

He laughed. "Sometimes, yeah. And she, um, she never wants to stop. She wants me to be the one with all the self-control. And god, that's so hard."

"No pun intended?" Em asked, laughing.

"Pun intended. She does this thing where she breathes hard and then she whimpers. Damn. I just want to lose control with her when she does that."

I laughed. Yeah. My baby brother was sixteen. Sixteen.

"Girls will do that to you," Emmett said. "I swear they do it on purpose just to bust our balls."

Jasper laughed. "I don't want her to stop doing it, though. It's hot. But, you know, she has this rule: panties on."

"Yours, too?" Em teased.

Jasper laughed. "Pretty much."

"Ah," Uncle Liam said. "Don't rush it. Just think how freaking great you'll be at foreplay. It's not all about the act, bud. It's working her up."

"Yeah. I think I have that covered."

I smiled. Yep. Sixteen. I was glad that Dad and Grandpa were back home in the kitchen playing checkers. If this was freaking me out, I'm sure it would scare my dad, too.

"You guys want to go play pool?" Uncle Liam asked. "I need a beer."

"Yeah," I said. "I have to pee."

Emmett laughed. "Hanging out with Bella too much."

"Never."

**BPOV**

"Ooh. I like that little toque. I want Finley to wear toques. That can be his thing."

I laughed with her and squeezed her hand. "He's going to be so cute. Hurry up and have him, already. I need my baby snuggles."

"Edward said you went to visit your friend's newborn," Nanny said.

"Jonathan. Alec and Siobhan's baby boy. He's an absolute angel. I didn't want to give him back."

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder and rested her cheek against mine. She always knew when I needed her. "You'll have your time, sweetheart."

I smiled. "I know. I'm doing better. Edward probably told you how I lost it, huh?"

"He was worried about you," she said. "He only wants you to be happy."

"I am. Honestly. I just really love babies all of the sudden. And I completely blame Edward for it. Watching him with Casey last summer, gah. It just melted my heart. He's going to make a great daddy."

"I keep telling you, you can borrow Finley to get your baby fix. Seriously," Tanya said. "You're going to be his aunty."

I set my hand on my heart and smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. You're practically my sister. Therefore, as my sister, you're Finley's aunt."

I gave her a hug. "That means so much to mean, Tan. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. To babysit."

Esme laughed. "Don't forget that I will happily watch him, too. You know, if you and Li need a getaway or something. To make baby number two."

Tanya laughed. "Um. Not until I graduate."

"How are they going to make a baby?" Alice asked, looking up from her Barbie dolls.

Tanya giggled. "Uncle Liam just hugs me real tight and wiggles just the right way."

"Ew," she said, giggling with red cheeks. "Okay. I don't wanna know."

I passed Alice back her doll. She wanted the hair braided. And I giggled at how cute she was. And then I looked at Tanya, just as cute, her nose crumpled as she watched the woman on TV screaming through her labor pains. I was truly enjoying all of this girl time. We were definitely going to have to make this a more regular thing.


	24. Bond

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I just posted Saturday's chapter a few hours ago, so don't miss it. And in return for yesterday's late chapter, you can have this one early! Thanks so much for being so cool! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Bond**

"Mm. I'm so tired."

"I noticed," Edward said. "I am carrying you in the house and up the stairs to our bedroom."

I giggled. "Thank you for that, by the way. Service with a smile."

"Ah. It's my fault, anyway. The guys and I stayed out pretty damn late. It's almost midnight. Plus I really don't mind carrying you around. I'd do it all the time if you asked me to."

"Well, you are my James Bond."

He winked at me. "I am. And who are you?"

"I have no idea. I've never watched a James Bond movie."

"What? Bella, Bella. We'll have to watch 'Goldfinger' together."

"What's Goldfinger?"

"Who is Goldfinger. He's the bad guy in the third James Bond film. 1964. Sean Connery."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. "You're so cute."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I like how you know absolutely everything about everything. It's why I'm marrying you, actually. I'm saving a fortune on a set of Britannica encyclopedia."

"Do they still sell those?" he asked, setting me gently on the bed.

"I don't know. My dad has a set."

"So does mine." He pulled his shirt off and then unbuckled his belt, slowly pulling it free from its loops.

"Who was the girl in 'Goldfinger'?"

Edward laughed. "Pussy Galore."

I snorted and giggled. "No way."

"Yeah way." He unbuttoned his jeans and then pulled down the zipper slowly, very slowly. "She was a sexy pilot. James Bond wakes up on her plane and when she tells him her name, he says "I must be dreaming.""

I giggled again and then hummed as he pulled his jeans off and stepped out of them.

"She's a very bad girl at first, working for Goldfinger, but by the end, Bond seduces her and they go at it under a parachute of a deserted island. It's all very hot."

"Ooh. I think I need to see this movie."

He climbed into bed and snuggled his face into my cleavage, his hands finding their way into the back of my sweats, well, his sweats, to my bare bum cheeks. "My dad owns all the James Bond movies. We'll watch it this summer." His voice was muffled in my boobs.

I laughed and scratched his bare back. "I'm excited."

"Me, too."

"Edward. I meant about the movie."

He chuckled and that too was muffled. He looked up at my face and kissed my jaw. "How were the baby and wedding shows?"

"Good. We had fun. Alice asked how Liam and Tanya were going to make another baby."

"What? God. What did Mom say?"

"Oh, Tanya told her that Liam was going to hug her tightly and wiggle."

Edward laughed and squeezed my bum cheeks. "At least she won't be hugging Mikey, now."

I smiled. "That's what I was thinking. Alice's response was 'ew.' So, don't worry about her, big brother." I kissed his lips. "You've got a few good years there. How was boys' night? For sure, no strippers?"

"We had Jazz. He's sixteen. We couldn't have gone to see the strippers."

"I don't want to ask, but when you turned eighteen, did you go to the strip club?"

"Never."

"Okay. Good."

He laughed and kissed my neck. "We went out for pie at the diner, then went to the beach, then we played a round of pool at the arcade. We just talked. It was nice."

"That's sweet, Edward. I like when you spend time with your brothers. It means so much to me to see that connection between you guys. I want our kids to have that."

He kissed my lips this time. "They will. Family is important." He licked my bottom lip. "You're family, too, Bella. Don't ever feel like you have to leave to give me time. The Cullens love you and they want to spend time with you, too."

I smiled. "I know. They're sweet. And so are you. But sometimes guys need to just talk, right? Like about boy things."

He chuckled and kissed me once more. "I guess. Yeah. Jasper, god. That kid isn't a kid, anymore."

"Does he talk about stuff that he does with Maria?"

"Yep."

"Aw. I love that he talks to you."

He smiled and pushed my hips closer to his. He buried his face back into my boobs. "He's a good kid. I love him so much."

"Me, too."

"He's excited to hang out with us tomorrow night on the beach. The double date."

"I'm looking forward to it, too," I whispered. "Mm. You feel so good."

"Ditto."

I smiled. "Aren't we supposed to be playing James Bond?"

"I don't have a parachute on me."

"Edward."

"What? I'm tired and you smell good. And you feel good."

"You just want to sleep?" His eyes were already closed and he was breathing softly.

"Mm."

I giggled. "I think that's a first."

"What?"

I run my fingernails through his hair, over his scalp, and he purred like a kitten, making me laugh harder and jostle him around. He frowned adorably up at my face, which of course, just made the laughing worse.

"Your hands are down my pants."

He smiled and softly pinched my bum cheek. "I know."

"And you don't want to fool around?"

He smirked this time, all devious and up to no good. "Ooh. Bella's horny."

"It doesn't matter if I am. I guess I'll just go have a nice anniversary date with the bathtub jets."

"Ouch."

I giggled and gave his bum a good hard squeeze. "Let me go. I'm worked up."

"I'm awake," he said.

"No you're not. Just sleep. I'll be back in ten minutes."

He laughed and it was so sexy. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not. I'm a practical, modern woman. I know exactly where to touch."

"Shit, Bella. Keep talking."

"About what?"

"Masturbating. It's so damn hot." And he was wide awake.

"I don't know what to say." I could feel my cheeks burn. I had no intention of going for a bath. Not when I had my fiancé in my arms. I had been teasing him.

He sat up, slid his hands out of my pants. I rolled onto my back and smiled up at his face. He traced the back of his fingers over the peaks of my breasts. "You don't have to say anything. You're just, god, baby. You're amazing."

I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. "So, you're awake, now?"

"I was always awake. I just had to get my Bella snuggles in."

"You're so smooth."

"I'm also hard."

"Okay."

He laughed and I did, too. "Can I make love to you, my gorgeous fiancée? The woman of my dreams and the owner of my heart?"

"Ooh. I like that."

"Yeah? It's all true."

"Why am I still dressed, then, Mr. Cullen?"

He flashed me his sexiest smile. "Because I'm a damn fool."


	25. Emmett

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Emmett**

**Friday, June 24**

"I love your dress, Bella," Tanya said.

"Thanks. I bought it in Denver at Easter break. I thought it would be perfect for a graduation."

I smiled. I was wearing a gauzy, sleeveless black dress with white polka dots. This was only the second time I'd worn it. Edward had loved it when I tried it on. The moment we'd returned to my mom's place, I'd put the dress back on and he made love to me, thoroughly, while I wore it.

"You're such a fashionista," Esme said, squeezing my shoulders from behind me.

I laughed. "I have a personal shopper," I said and then kissed Edward's shoulder. He had great taste in dresses. "You look radiant, today," I said to Tanya, making her smile. And she did. She was in a heather grey shirt dress with a belt that tied above her baby belly. It was simple but so cute on her.

"Is it wrong that I just want to eat?"

Liam squeezed her hand and then brought it to his lips for a kiss. "As soon as Em gets his diploma, we'll head to the restaurant and feed you two."

She rubbed her belly. "We can't wait."

"Daddy, when's Em going to get his little roll with the ribbon on it?" Alice asked from behind us.

"In about ten minutes, sweetheart."

"I want to give him his big surprise."

Carlisle laughed. "We will. You're doing a great job keeping it a secret, too."

"Yay. I get dessert."

I smiled as I watched Grandpa and Nanny laughing at her. "I'll tell you a secret," Grandpa said. "I was going to buy you dessert, anyway."

I peeked over my shoulder at my dad and Heidi. I was truly touched to see them here. They were after all, honorary Cullens. Apparently, my dad had gone to Edward's graduation, too. "Were you going to buy me dessert, daddy?"

He chuckled and patted Edward's shoulder. "That's what this guy's for."

Edward laughed. "I'll buy her cake."

I smiled and squeezed his thigh. "You're so good to me."

"I just like watching you eat cake."

"Just wait until I squish wedding cake all over your pretty face."

He stole a kiss and nipped softly at my bottom lip. "Who are you calling pretty?"

"You." I giggled when he hugged me close to his chest. He was in a grey suit, black tie, black shoes; the whole dapper gentleman thing. Edward in a suit was near sinful. I mean, the man looked like Adonis in anything, but the suit gave me butterflies and a little taste of how handsome he'd be in his tux next month at our wedding.

Some music started up and we all turned to watch the line of seniors enter the gym down the center aisle. "Two years and that will be you, Jazz," Edward said to his brother who was sitting at his left.

"That seems pretty damn far away."

"It goes fast," Edward said.

"There's Em," Alice said. I stood up and snapped a photo of Emmett and Rose, walking in side by side. He looked at us, handsome in his cap, gown and suit, and waved at us. He had a huge smile on his face and then started laughing at something Dale said. Dale pointed at me and winked and Edward and I laughed. God, that kid was nuts. I took a few more photos and then sat down.

Edward had his hand on my thigh as we listened to the principal talk about goals and dreams and achievements. I smiled as I watched Emmett laughing with his friends, with Rose. None of the students were paying attention, but, hey, they didn't have to. This was their last day. This was their first day of forever. And I was so thrilled for them all.

When they called Emmett's name, we all cheered and he laughed and waved as he walked comfortably across the stage. He was a football player, a popular, fun-loving guy, so it was no surprise that he was being applauded so much.

When Rose crossed the stage, Emmett whistled at her. He was waiting at the end of the stage for her and gave her a sweet hug and a kiss on the lips after she'd been given her diploma.

I took pictures and cheered for Dale, too. But, I did see his sister and who could have been his parents sitting off to the left. I was happy for him that they had come. He deserved some love and support.

The kids through their caps and we all applauded the 2011 graduating class. Emmett and Rose ran over to us and we gave hugs and took photos.

"Congrats, little bro," I said, giggling when he lifted me off my feet in a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Bella. I love you."

He set me down and Edward grabbed him in a tight hug and patted his shoulder. "You did it, buddy."

Emmett laughed and patted his back. "Yeah. On to the next thing, huh?"

"Damn right. And you're going to rock that, too."

"Hey, Cullens." I smiled when Dale walked over and gave me a hug. "Thanks for coming to see me graduate, Bella. I knew it was love."

I laughed and squeezed him back. "Congratulations, Dale."

"Guess who signed up for the fire department exam prep?"

"Oh, Dale. That's so exciting. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Yeah. It's like only two twenty-four shifts a week. Emmett promised to hire me for carpentry on my days off. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Very."

He kissed my cheek. "Oh, there's my parents. Talk to you later."

And he ran off through the crowd. I smiled and waved at Abbie who was with her parents. Her and Dale were still going strong. I was thrilled for both of them. We'd spent some time with Abbie this summer so far and I truly loved her. She was good for Dale and really kept him in line.

"Well, son," Carlisle said, wrapping his arm around Emmett's shoulders. "Should we head to the Lodge and get lunch?"

"God, yes. I'm starving."

"That makes three of us," Tanya said, rubbing her belly.

Emmett laughed and kissed his almost aunt on the cheek. "Which one of us can eat the most?"

"I'll bet I can," she said.

"I'll take that bet," Emmett said, smiling widely.

He looked so happy, so accomplished. It was such a beautiful day and I was thrilled to be a part of it.


	26. Proud

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! What a night and what a day! Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Proud**

"It was close," Liam said, looking between Tanya and Emmett's dessert plates. "But the graduate takes the prize."

"Woo." Emmett's arms were in the air. He had successfully eaten more than pregnant woman. Not that there was ever any doubt. I just loved him so much. "What do I win?"

"I know," Alice said. "Can I tell him, daddy?"

Esme took a small box tied with a big blue bow out of her purse and gave it to Alice. "Give him his present, sweetheart."

"Happy graduation, Em."

Emmett leaned in front of Rose to kiss Alice's cheek. "Thank you, baby sis," he said. He shook the box and we could all hear the keys rattle inside. "I have no idea what this is." He winked at Alice and she giggled.

"I know."

"Do you?" he asked. He was such a great big brother to Alice.

Liam laughed. "Open the box before she tells you."

Alice giggled and Nanny wrapped her arms around her. Gah. I couldn't get over how much I loved this family.

Emmett opened the box and laughed as he held up the keys. "I wonder what these open."

"Let's go take a look in the parking lot, huh?" Carlisle asked. He walked with his arm around his dad's shoulders to the lot and Edward and I, his hand squeezing mine, followed with the rest of the family.

Emmett pressed the car alarm button and then laughed when the Jeeps lights started flashing. "No freaking way," he said. He wrapped his dad in a tight hug and then whispered something in his ear. Emmett wiped his eyes and jogged over to it. "This is epic. Thank you so much, Dad. Mom."

He held his arms out and Rose ran over to hug him. He whispered something in her ear and she smacked his chest. "They're so going to have sex in that Jeep."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "We've done it in your car, so you can't talk."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "We'll have to do it, again. It's been too long."

"You might have convinced me."

He kissed me, again and smiled against my mouth. "I love you so much. And this dress, Bella, shit, I want to do dirty things to you."

"Mm. I like that."

Emmett wrapped his arms around our shoulders. "Did you check out my ride?"

"I drove it home from the dealership," Edward said, squeezing the back of his brother's neck. "It's you, bro. You're going to rock P.A."

He laughed. "Yeah? I think so, too."

"And you can put a car seat in the backseat," I added, quietly.

He winked at me and kissed my cheek. "I actually checked for that, too."

"You headed back to the school for the dance?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

Edward reached into this jacket pocket and passed Emmett a small cloth bag. "Happy grad, buddy. I'm so damn proud of you and I love you."

Edward and Emmett both had reddened eyes and it made me teary eyed, too.

"I love you, too," Emmett said. He opened the drawstrings on the bag and smiled. "A class ring. This is great, Eddie. I love it." He slid it on his right hand and smiled. "Yeah. This rocks." He gave Edward a hug.

"Okay. God. Don't make me cry. I have a prom to attend."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Have fun, tonight, Em. I love you."

"I love you."

"Condoms?" Edward whispered.

Emmett laughed and nodded. "It's all I have in my wallet besides my licence."

Liam walked over and hugged his nephew. "No drinking, okay? I lost one of my best friends on prom night because he drove drunk. Promise me."

Emmett nodded. "I swear."

Liam patted his arm. "I'll see you in a couple weeks, kid. Love you."

Tanya gave Emmett a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe you out ate me. Give the baby another month to grow and I'll challenge you to a rematch."

"At Edward and Bella's wedding?"

We all laughed. "You're on," Tanya said.

We all waved at Emmett and Rose as they drove out of the parking lot at the Lodge back to the school for the dance. I gave my dad and Heidi hugs and we said our goodbyes to Liam and Tanya who were heading back to Seattle after their five day visit.

"Well," Edward said, wrapping his arm around Jasper's shoulders. "Who's up for date night?"

"I am." Maria hopped up and down in her pretty blue and pink sleeveless dress. Jasper's eyes were locked on her chest and Edward laughed. He didn't miss a thing.

"Alright," I said. "Let's head to our house for a quick bathroom break." Plus I wanted to pick up the picnic basket I'd made up this morning. Desserts, fruit and sparkling water. I wanted Jasper and Maria to have a great night down on the beach with us.

Edward gave Alice a hug and danced with her in the parking lot. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Brunch with Nanny and Grandpa before they leave tomorrow afternoon?"

"We'll be there," I promised. "How are you doing? Your second son finished high school."

"I cried over it last night," she said, smiling. "I'm proud of him, but I'll miss him in the house."

"He won't be far," I said. "You didn't lose Edward, right?"

"I know. And I still have a couple of months this summer."

I hugged her tighter. I couldn't image what she was going through. Letting go of her babies as they grew up, fell in love and moved onto bigger and better things. It had to be bitter sweet. But she was handling it so well.

I was proud of her and I loved her so much. She would always be my role model for motherhood. I hoped to have the qualities that she did; grace, endless love, and unconditional support, when I was lucky enough to have kids of my own.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Maria asked as we drove to our place. "Jasper didn't give me any details."

"Don't tell her," Jasper said. "It's a surprise, Maria."

I heard a loud kiss and I smiled at Edward. He rubbed his hand on my thigh. I was excited for tonight, too. Dancing on the beach with the love of my life sounded perfect; a dress rehearsal for our wedding night.


	27. I'd Love To

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I'm sort of getting back on track! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – I'd Love To**

"This is so cool," Maria said, taking a sip of her sparkling water.

Jasper smiled at Edward and Edward nodded back. Such a great brother. "The Cullen boys sure know how to treat their girls, huh?" I added.

"You know it, baby," Edward said. He kissed my cheek and then the corner of my mouth. "But, then, again, you packed the picnic basket, so really, you know how to treat your man."

I turned my head so I could kiss him more fully on the mouth. "I love you."

"Um, you want to dance, Maria?" Jasper asked.

"Yes."

Jasper laughed and stood up, holding out his hand for her. They were laughing as they ran closer to the water, leaving Edward and I back on the big blanket. "Alone at last," he whispered. He pulled us down onto the blanket and wrapped his arms around me. "Mm. My sexy girl."

I giggled and kissed his lips, squeaking when he slid his hand up the back of my thigh. "We're not alone, Mr. Cullen," I warned.

He smiled against my lips and left his hand right where it was. "But, this dress, Bella. It should be illegal."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. God, you're so perfect, baby."

"Stop saying that. You're going to make me think so."

"Good."

I propped myself up on my arm and looked across the beach at Jasper and Maria. They were laughing and trying to dance, but never letting go of each other's hands. I smiled as I felt Edward's lips on my shoulders.

"They're so amazing together," I mused.

"They are," Edward added. "I love their innocence. I love that Maria has a panties on rule."

I giggled. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Jazz told me last night."

"Good for her," I said. "Maybe we should implement that rule."

Edward laughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, it is just one week before the wedding…you know, it might make you want me more."

"If you're serious, then we can talk about it. If you're teasing me, right now, Bella, I'm going to slap that sexy ass of yours."

I giggled. "Mm. I'm going with option two. I don't know that I've been getting enough of your dominant side."

He smiled and bit my shoulder. "You're such a bad little girl."

"I know."

"But, really? Were you serious? I though we talked about this."

"Six months ago."

"Okay. That's true. So, have you changed your mind? Do you think waiting will make it any more special?"

I ran my hand up his side and then over his chest. "No."

"Bella." He sighed and then kissed my chest. "I want you. I want your body. I want to make you happy. I always have and I always will. Our wedding night, baby, is going to be the first time we make love as husband and wife. The first time you have my name.

"That is special right there. And I know a first time is special, losing our virginity together. Ours was. But, I don't regret doing it when we did. It was right for us. For our relationship. We wouldn't be where we are right now if we hadn't made love when we did."

He twirled his fingers through my hair and smiled at my face. "As special as it was, I wouldn't want that to have been our wedding night experience. I love that we're not using condoms, now. That you're on a birth control pill that works for you. That we've experimented so much. That you are so comfortable being naked around me. That you like to tease me. That I know what you like.

"Our night, Bella. It's going to rock."

I giggled and he winked at me. "I can't wait."

"And it doesn't matter if you sneak out of your dad's window or I sneak in on the night before our wedding and we make love until the sun comes up. Our wedding night will be beautiful, no matter what."

"So, what you're saying, Edward, is that you don't want to put off pre-wedding sex?"

He laughed and gave my bum cheek a good solid squeeze. "That's what I'm saying. Yeah. But, my love, I want to know what you want."

"I just want you. I don't know why I said it. I could never stop touching you, loving you, tasting you. I feel whole when I'm with you. And to take away that part of our relationship, well, it's not just physical to me, you know?"

"I know, baby."

"Someone on one of the wedding shows we were watching, last night, did it. They stopped having sex before the wedding." I shrugged. "Tanya and I both thought the girl was nuts. Her fiancé was a hottie."

He slapped my bum cheek and then kneaded it in his hand. "Maybe that was the right choice for them. But, we agree that we're good as we are?"

"I agree," I said, smiling. I slid my hand between us and giggled when I felt how hard he was in his suit pants. "You are such a bad boy, Mr. Cullen. You're on a public beach."

He hummed and covered my hand with his, rubbing my palm over him. "God, you have sexy little hands."

"Edward." I laughed and tried to pull my hand away. "Your brother is right there."

"He wouldn't interrupt. There's an unspoken brother code."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm. Fuck, Bella."

I giggled. "You're going to come in your pants."

"I know."

"How are you going to explain that to everyone?"

"Uh." He chuckled. "Shit, baby. I can't think."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "I know somewhere else you could come that wouldn't make a mess."

"Where? Bella. Hurry."

I giggled and yanked my hand away so I could undo the fly of his pants. "Pull a blanket over my head."

"Are you…?"

"Mm hmm."

"Are you sure?" I leaned down and took his hard, throbbing length in my mouth. "Fuck."

I tried not to giggle as he tossed the corner of the blanket over my head. It only took about thirty seconds before he let go with a groan that was thankfully carried away by the sound of the waves.

I swallowed and licked up every last drop before I tucked him back into his pants and slid his zipper back up. "How's that?" I asked, crawling up to lay beside him.

"Mmm."

I giggled and snuggled up to his chest. "Can't open your eyes, huh?"

"No. That was, damn. Thank you. I thought I was going to die."

"Oh, I'm sure you would have been just fine."

"Come sit on my face, lover. No one will notice."

I laughed into his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair. "You're insane."

"I know."

"I'm good until we get home."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I kissed his smiling lips and he opened his eyes to look at me. "But, you can do a small favour for me."

"Anything."

"Dance with me?"

He smiled and it was beautiful. "I'd love to."


	28. Best Fiancee

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I'm coming down with a cold...I think. I'm trying to fight it, so I had a nap this afternoon. Here's your chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Best Fiancée**

**EPOV**

"You still awake?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

She moaned and damn if it didn't make me hard. Again. "No."

I laughed and held her closer to me. We were still rocking back and forth under the moonlight, the warm summer air blowing across the waves, the heat stored in the sand between our toes. It was wonderful and perfect and Bella's warm little body pressed to mine was heaven.

"Should we head home, gorgeous?"

"No."

"It's late."

"What's Jasper doing?"

"Making out with his girl on our blanket."

She giggled and turned her head to peek at my brother. "Ooh. He's got moves."

I tipped her face up and kissed her. "He's a Cullen."

"True." She looked back over at them. "I like how he's holding the back of her head so sweetly as he kisses her."

"I'm wondering how he's breathing. He hasn't stopped in at least five minutes."

Bella giggled, again, and then buried her face into my chest. "How do we tell them we want to go home? I don't want to embarrass them."

"I could pick you up, swing you around and make you scream and giggle. Maybe then they'll remember that they're not alone."

"Um, says the man that had an orgasm on the beach an hour ago."

I pinched her sides. "Says the girl that gave me an orgasm on the beach an hour ago."

"Oh, my god. I'm like the best fiancée ever, huh?"

"I've been trying to tell you that for months." I kissed her lips and she tasted like chocolate and perfection. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you."

I lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled and screamed, just as I knew she would. I glanced over at Jazz and he'd sat up beside Maria. God, what a perfect plan. I hated to end my brother's make out session, but I had a date with my fiancée in her sexy dress in our bed. A man could not be blamed.

"It's late," I said, walking over to the blanket, Bella wrapped in my arms. "Should we head back?"

Maria smiled at Jasper. "We probably should." Jasper looked a little disappointed and I couldn't blame him. I'd have to set up some more of these dates for him. Hey, I was a damn awesome brother.

We dropped off Maria, which was actually a five minute wait for us while Jasper kissed her at the door. "He's cute," Bella mused.

"He's horny as hell."

She laughed. "He is not. He's in love."

"Mm hmm."

"You don't think he's in love with her?"

"Oh, I know he's in love with her. But, that doesn't mean he isn't horny."

"Look at you," she said, giggling. "You can't talk."

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't stop thinking about your mouth on me."

"Mm. Neither can I."

"You know, Bella. I'm not going be able to let you wear that dress anymore."

"You want to strip me?"

I smiled. "Well, yes. But, I mean, I can't let you wear it out in public anymore."

She frowned at me. Her little nose crinkled. "Let me?"

I leaned over to kiss her. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that it is literal torture for my junk."

She laughed and slapped my shoulder. "Shut up."

"What? It's true. There's just something about it. I was hard all damn day, baby."

"Maybe I like that."

"Oh, really?"

"Mm hmm."

"You're a mean little dominatrix, huh?"

"Oh, hardly," she said, giggling.

Jasper opened the back door of the car and slid inside. "Hey."

I laughed. "That was quite the goodbye, bro."

He leaned forward and punched my shoulder. "You have a pretty girl in the car and you're watching me? Smooth, Edward."

Bella laughed and turned to peek over the seat at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "It's true."

"Yeah, Edward," Bella said, shooting me a wink.

I laughed. "Stop ganging up on me. You could have taken your truck, bro."

"I know, but it's still got all of Em's stuff in it. I have to make it my own."

"Ooh. That will be fun," Bella said. "You need a hula girl on your dash."

"Can I get a hula girl?" I asked.

She frowned at me, again. "No."

Jasper laughed as I parked at my mom's house. "Night guys," he said, leaned forward to kiss Bella's cheek. "Thanks for that. It was an awesome night."

"Anytime, bro," I said.

I was just about to back out when Mom walked out of the front door in her bathrobe. I put the car in park and Bella and I got out. I'll be honest, I was worried.

I gave her a tight hug and she squeezed me back. "What's up, mom? You okay?"

"I am. Couldn't sleep. I was worried about all of my boys."

"Ah, I had Jazz and he had a great time. And Em, mom, don't worry about him. I can guarantee you he's having fun."

She laughed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"He's a big boy. He's grown up. But, he's always going to be your kid, right?"

"I know."

Bella rubbed her back. "So, what are we going to do about the baby shower? It was supposed to be tomorrow."

"Tanya was tired. And I think she missed her own bed," Esme said. "It's okay. We'll reschedule. She didn't know we'd planned it. Li did, but he's a smart man, and he knows to give a pregnant girl her own way."

"Smart man," I said.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay, mom?" I asked. "Do you need us to stay here, tonight? The cat's here, anyway."

"No, no. I'll be alright. You go home. Don't forget about brunch, tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss your cooking, mom." I kissed her forehead, vowing to spend some more time with her this summer. She was an amazing woman and an even better mom. "I love you."

"Aw, honey. I love you, too." She gave Bella a hug and kissed her cheek. "You, too, sweetheart. Just think. In a few weeks, I'll have two daughters."

"Yay," Bella said, laughing. "We'll have to have a girls' day, too. Send Edward to finally buy my twinkle lights and we'll paint our nails."

"Aw. That sounds good."

"For you," I teased. "I'm going to have to set up ten thousand twinkle lights."

Bella smiled at me, knowing I would do it with a smile on my lucky face. "It would make sense to start early."

"Yes, dear," I said, shooting her a wink.

She laughed with my mom. I had such beautiful women in my life. I was a damn lucky man.


	29. Finally

**A/N - So, happy Friday! I'm sick, my darlings, and I worked really hard to write you a love scene, but it's a wee bit short. Hope you enjoy it, anyway! Thanks for being cool with my complete lack of togetherness, lately! **

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Finally**

**BPOV**

"Finally," Edward said, laying my polka dot dress on the chair in the corner of our room.

I giggled and twirled for him, completely naked. "You sure you didn't want me to wear the dress?"

He wrapped me in his arms and ran his hands leisurely down the curve of my back. "I'm sure."

"I had fun today."

He smiled. "It was a good day."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Um, you think your mom is okay?"

"Uh, uh, Bella. You know the rules."

"Right." I giggled. "No talk of parents when we're naked."

"She'll be fine." He buried his face in the crook of my neck and kissed my pulse point. "Now, where we?"

I hummed. "Dancing naked in our bedroom. Except you're still dressed."

"Mm. Well, maybe I want to spend a little time enjoying this beautiful body in my arms. His hands dipped lower and he traced his fingertips under the curve of my bum cheeks. "I want to taste every square inch of you, Bella. God, I just love you so much. I feel like I can't get close enough."

I smiled and scratched his back. "You can get inside of me. That's pretty close, right?"

"Mm. Don't tempt me. I want to worship you, first."

"You're sweet. But, I'm tired. Can we just get to the good stuff?"

He laughed and spanked me. I gasped at the sting and then hummed as the heat spread through my body. "It's me, baby. It's all good stuff."

I pushed up against him, making him groan, this time. "You're so right." I ran my hands over his shoulders to his chest. "Do you have any idea how lucky I feel to have you?" I asked.

"Still, huh?"

I laughed. "Still."

"Bella. I feel the same way. And I want you to know that. That I truly do love you."

I slid my hands up his strong neck to his jaw. "I know."

He smiled and kissed my lips. "You're exactly what I need."

"Oh, yeah?" I started unbuttoning his dress shirt and he smiled. "Prove it."

He walked me backwards to the bed and I giggled as I fell backwards onto it. "My pleasure." He dropped to his knees and spread my legs apart. He kissed my inner thigh and then smiled against my sensitive skin.

"What?" I asked and propped myself up on my elbows to meet his eyes.

He kissed me, again. "I was just thinking that I get to do this for the rest of my life. It's pretty awesome, huh?"

I giggled and tugged his hair. "Very."

"But, shut up, Edward and get back to work, right?"

I threw my head back and laughed. "Something like that."

He kissed me right between the legs and then licked me, slowly. "God, baby. You taste so good."

"Uh. Yes. Mm."

He chuckled and licked me, again. "I could do this all night."

"Edward. Yes. No. Don't tease."

"Tell me what you want to do for our wedding night? This?"

"While I'm in my dress? Yes."

He kissed down my thigh to my knee and then back up, again. "Okay. What else?"

"Um."

He hummed against me and then stood up between my legs. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and I wrapped my legs around his thighs and looked up at his face. "I like that I make you speechless."

I smiled and ran my hands over my stomach. I missed his touch already. "You always do."

"God, baby," he said, yanking his shirt off his arms. He slid his hands up and down my legs. "You're so sexy."

I sat up and tugged his belt off and then my fingers fumbled at his fly. "I want you."

He covered my hands with his to stop me and laughed softly. "Are you going to rush me on our wedding night?"

"Yes. God, yes."

"The first time?"

"Every time."

He leaned forward to kiss my lips and he tasted like chocolate and me. I heard his pants fall to the floor right before his mouth pressed to mine. "I love you," he breathed over my lips, before kissing me, before consuming me. His lips devoured mine, his tongue swept over mine, caressing me, soothing me, loving me.

I gasped as he slid into me, slowly at first and then fast, hard. "Edward. Uh."

"Mm. You're perfect," he whispered into my ear, holding still to let my body acclimatize to his.

"I feel like I'm going to come, already, baby."

"Come, then, angel." He kissed my cheeks, his lips like a feather over my skin. He circled his hips and I lost it. Only my fingernails in his back and my heels against the back of his thighs held me to Earth.

"You're so beautiful when you come for me," he whispered in my ear. He sucked on my earlobe while I caught my breath. "God, you're everything. Absolutely everything."

I felt tears rush to my eyes. Edward never failed to make these moments romantic.

"Hey," he whispered and pulled back to look into my eyes. "Are you okay?" He wiped my cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Keep moving," I whispered. I smiled and wrapped my hand around his. "This is perfect. This is how I want our wedding night. Just like this. Just us being together."

"Always, Bella."


	30. A Knack

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Still sick! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – A Knack**

**Saturday, June 25**

"I can't believe we're driving to Seattle," Edward said, looking hot as usual with the wind blowing through his hair, his sunglasses.

"It's last minute, but I'm excited that Cat and Dallas will be able to attend the baby shower."

"How good does our apartment look?" he asked, glancing over at me with a smile. "We didn't leave condoms and panties lying around, did we?"

I giggled. "I cleaned up the last time we were there."

"So no one will know about our orgies?"

I laughed and slapped his leg. "We don't have orgies."

"Pretty much."

I smiled at him, happy that he was mine, even happier that our wedding was exactly four weeks from today.

"What's got that pretty smile on your face?" he asked. "Besides thinking about our orgies."

I laughed, again. "Four Saturdays from today."

"I know. It was the first thing I thought of this morning when I woke up."

"Aw."

He laughed with me. "It's true. And I was thinking about last summer when we were picking a date. And we decided on one year from the day I proposed."

"We were in the park," I said. "Drinking milkshakes."

"We do that a lot, huh?"

"Yes. It's why my bum is so big."

"All the better for spanking you, my dear."

"Mm. I love when you get dirty with me."

"I'm always dirty with you."

"No, you're not. You're romantic the rest of the time."

"Well, then I'm a keeper, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I was going to buy the lights, today."

"The twinkle lights?"

"Yeah."

"Edward. I feel bad. Your mom, Nanny and I just recruited you to drive me and the diaper cake to Seattle. Why didn't you tell me you had plans?"

"Because I love you."

"Well, good. But, baby. Our marriage has to have communication. So, if you didn't want to come, you could have said so."

"Now you tell me," he said, reaching over to squeeze my thigh.

"Edward."

"I'm teasing, baby. I want to be there, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm excited for my new cousin to be born. I'm over the moon for my uncle and I'm thrilled for Tanya. I'm not really into the whole shower thing, but, I'll learn."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "We can maybe stop and get lights on the way home."

"Oh, you and me are staying overnight."

"Oh, are we?"

"Yes. We're still paying rent on the apartment. It's our home away from home. And I miss making love to you in front of that mirror."

I giggled. "You do, huh?"

He slid his hand higher up my thigh. "Damn right."

"We can still go buy the lights."

"Don't worry about the lights. I'll buy then and string them all for you. The backyard is going to look beautiful. I promise you."

I covered his hand with mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know you will. I need tablecloths, too. Your mom gave me the dimensions to fit the tables we rented."

"White?"

"Yeah."

"There's a linen place downtown. We'll stop, later." I giggled and he laughed. "What? I know stuff."

"Like the location of a great linen place in Seattle?"

"Exactly." His cheeks were pink and it made me smile. "Don't laugh at me. I went with Liam once to buy Tanya some fancy napkins."

"Aren't you sexy?"

He laughed. "I don't know. Am I?"

"Very."

Emmet passed us in his new Jeep and honked at us. Edward laughed and waved at his brothers as they drove by. Emmett had got home just in time for brunch with his grandparents. He didn't look like he'd slept, but he was in the best mood, ever, this morning. "He looks like he's enjoying that car."

"He is," Edward said, smiling. "Although I wouldn't sit on those seats."

I giggled. "You think he and Rose had sex all over the seats?"

"Yep."

"We need to have more car sex."

"Are we getting boring in our old age?"

"I would hardly say that," I said, thinking of last night on the beach and then back in our bedroom.

"But, you still want car sex?"

"Mm. I do."

"I can make that happen."

"Before or after mirror sex?"

"After. We're not leaving that apartment until we make love in front of that mirror."

"Ooh. Sounds fun." I slid his hand up a little higher under my skirt. "Are we going to use a certain little sex toy you bought me?"

"Your vibrator? You like that, huh?"

"Well, we've only used it once or twice."

"That's because, Bella," he said, lifting our hands and setting it on his crotch, "I have a knack of talking care of you on my own."

"Yeah, I'd say you have a knack."

We laughed, together. I loved road trips with my fiancé.

"Thank you for doing this," Nanny said, her arms around my waist. "In Seattle, so last minute."

"Oh, Nanny. I know how important this was to you. I think it's perfect to have it here, anyway."

"Can you believe the cupcakes?" she asked, looking at the box of the cutest little baby boy cupcakes I'd ever seen. "I can't believe the bakery was able to make them so last minute."

"It's a great bakery," I said. "It's where we're getting the wedding cake."

"Oh, honey. I can't wait to see that cake."

I smiled. "Well, it's not as cute as these."

We giggled together and I snapped another picture of the cupcakes. Tanya was going to love these. "Are those chocolate?" Edward asked, his arms wrapped around each of our shoulders.

"They are, sweetheart," Nanny said, turning to kiss his cheek. "They're cute, huh?"

"Very," Edward said. "When can we eat them?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Tanya and Liam need to see them, first. And then you can have one."

"When are they getting here?"

"They're here," Esme called.

Edward chuckled and kissed my lips. "Mm. Cupcakes."


	31. Perfect Afternoon

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I'm sorry to be posting so late in the day, but I'm still really sick and I'm sleeping most of the day! Thanks for being understanding! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Perfect Afternoon**

"Surprise," I yelled with the rest of our family and friends.

Tanya laughed and then started crying. Liam wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Don't cry, beautiful."

"But, look what they did." She wiped her cheeks as Esme and Nanny pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, ladies. This is just amazing."

"Of course, sweetheart," Esme said. "Did you sleep well, last night?"

"Yeah," she said. In fact I slept for a good ten hours last night."

"Good. You need your rest," Nanny said.

"You look beautiful," I told her, wrapping her in a soft hug. She was wearing a white maxi dress and her long blonde hair was curled and she had just a touch of make-up on to highlight her gorgeous features.

"Aw. Thanks. Liam just said we were going out, so I put a dress on. Thank god." She frowned at him and he laughed.

"What? You always look hot," Liam said. She laughed and he leaned in to kiss her lips. "Always."

"Look at you," Dallas said, hijacking my hug. "He's getting so big."

"I know," she said, smiling, and setting her hands on her belly.

I felt big arms wrap around my shoulders and I smiled up at Kel. "I've missed you around here, beautiful."

"I've missed you, too."

"How's the wedding planning?"

"Good. We're ready so early, I think. There's only a couple things left to do."

"That's awesome," he said. "Tanya told Dallas about your plan to go to Vegas before the wedding?"

I laughed. "I was thinking about a big bachelor/bachelorette party. Would you be interested?"

Kel laughed. "Did I just hear you ask me if I would be interested in going to Las Vegas? As if you weren't quite sure?"

I giggled and turned around to look up at him. "I can't wait, then."

He leaned down to my ear. "Think Dallas will marry me while we're there?"

I smacked his chest. "No way."

He laughed. "No?"

"No. I mean. Of course she will." I gave him a hug and he rocked me back and forth. "Congrats, Kel."

"She doesn't know, yet," he whispered.

"Oh. Okay. Make me keep a secret from my bridesmaid. Real mature, bub."

He laughed and rubbed my arm. "Just for a few weeks, right?"

"Still. That's mean. Yeah. I'll call next week with the details. I'm going to make Edward plan it and we'll see how many people we can get to join us."

"What are we making Edward do?" I smiled when Edward walked over to me and Kel.

"Plan the trip to Vegas."

"Uh. Okay. Yeah. I can plan that." Edward laughed. "Am I booking anything at the Little White Wedding Chapel?"

"Yes."

"Really?" he asked, slapping Kel on the shoulder. "Good on 'ya, buddy."

"It's a secret," I whispered in Edward's ear.

"My lips are sealed," he said.

"Hey, Bella." I turned and hugged Cat.

"Hey, Cat. I've missed you so much."

"Same, here. I'm excited for the trip to Forks for your wedding."

"I can't wait to show you around," I said. I followed Cat's gaze across the room to Gabriel, who was laughing with Emmett and Jasper. "So. How are things for my favourite love birds?"

She laughed. "Good. I'm moving in with him."

"Oh, Cat. That's awesome."

"He just asked me this morning at breakfast."

"Ooh, what did he make?"

She laughed. "Wildberry crepes."

"That is so romantic."

"Yeah. So, I have my lease until the end of the summer, but we're going to start moving my stuff over to his place."

I hugged her, again. "I'm so, so happy for you guys."

"Is it weird?" she asked. "Like you never have any privacy?"

"Aw. No. It's not weird at all. I found that when I was alone, all I did was miss him, so living with Edward has been a dream come true."

"So, you never want to kick him out?"

I laughed. "No. Not yet. But, we're not married yet."

"True."

"Gabe works a lot, right? I'm sure you'll miss him when he's gone."

"Oh, I know I will. I'm just trying to anticipate problems, you know?"

"Yeah. I understand. But I know how happy Gabriel makes you. I think you'll love it. Just think, snuggles whenever you want them."

"I love snuggles."

"Me, too," I said, smiling. "Do you need help with the move? Edward and I are staying overnight."

"Oh, no. We're good," she said. "I want to go slow."

"Is the sex still amazing?"

She blushed and giggled. "Of course."

"Is he still nice and hairy?"

She laughed harder. "Yep. And tanned."

"Hot."

She gave me another hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Two more months," I said. "And then we're back."

"I don't want to wish away summer vacation, but I really can't wait."

"Aw. I know."

And Catalina was right. We had a really great life in Seattle eight months of the year. And I loved being in Forks for the summer with our families and friends, but I truly missed our life here, too. We were lucky to get both worlds.

"Okay, ladies and gents," Esme called. "Everyone dig into some snacks and munchies and then we'll gather around for some games and gifts."

"Can we have the cupcakes?" Emmett called from the snack table.

Tanya giggled. "Yes. And they're chocolate. Bring me one, too, Em."

We all sat around mine and Edward's living room with our goodies. I smiled as I watched Tanya and Liam giggling together. His arm was over her shoulder and he kissed his bare shoulder. They were so beautiful with each other. So in love. This baby was such a blessing for them.

Edward leaned down and kissed the nape of my neck, luckily my hair was pulled up in a twist. "I love you," he whispered.

I peeked over my shoulder and smiled at him. He had blue fondant icing on his bottom lip. I reached up to wipe it with my thumb and then popped my finger in my mouth. "Mm."

He laughed and shook his head. "Later," he whispered.

I giggled. Talk about a lucky girl. I was so glad that Esme and Nanny had thought of this. What a perfect afternoon.


	32. Just One Girl

**A/N - Happy Monday! I'm feeling a little better, but not perfect! Thanks for all of your well wishes and your patience! Let's get back to the baby shower! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Just One Girl**

"That much," Alice said to her dad. Carlisle cute the blue yarn for Alice and passed her the piece.

"This is really a mean game," Tanya teased. She was standing up and Ashley was wrapping her length of yarn around Tanya's belly.

"Too short," Ashley said, smiling.

"Well, thank you for guessing small," Tanya said and kissed her cheek.

"Do mine, Uncle Liam," Alice said, passing him her string.

Liam cuddled up to Tanya's back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder. "About a foot too long, Alice."

"Aw." She pouted and Edward grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap.

The baby shower was going really well. Everyone seemed to having a lot of fun and Tanya loved the diaper cake that Nanny and Esme made.

"One more," Dallas said, wrapping her arms around Tanya. "Look at that. A perfect fit."

We all cheered for Dallas and Nanny gave her a prize, a box of chocolates, which Bryce and Alice dug right into.

"She's had a baby," Jax said, winking at Dallas. "Isn't that cheating?"

"So has Siobhan, Esme and Elizabeth. And Marlene, Tanya's mom," Dallas said, sticking her tongue out at him

He smiled and hugged his girlfriend Ashley closer to his chest. "Touché."

"Presents," Esme said. I smiled up at her. She was absolutely loving this. As well she should. Her baby brother was having his first child. And she was going to be an aunt. I was thrilled for her, that she had some happy things to focus on instead of Emmett moving out.

And she was so close with Tanya. Despite their shaky beginning, Tanya's fear of being accepted, they had really formed a tight bond. I was happy for both of them.

"Do you want to hold Jonathan?" Siobhan whispered in my ear. "I'm just going to run to the washroom."

"Oh, I would love to," I said, smiling.

Siobhan and Alec had surprised us by driving up for the weekend for the shower. She was going to visit her parents and brother, as well, while she was here. It was Jonathan's first car trip, and apparently he'd done really well, too.

"Hi, baby," I whispered, holding Jonathan close to my chest. He gurgled and started to cry a little, obviously knowing his mom had left him, but he settled down when I rubbed his back. "Mommy will be right back, Johnny."

I looked up at Tanya and she smiled back at me. We were both baby crazy. I really couldn't wait for Finley to come. He was going to be so fun to hang out with, too.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "You're so good with him," Edward whispered.

"Well, I love him and I think he knows."

"He knows," Alec said, squeezing his baby's toes.

I was proud of myself for smiling at this little angel; for not sobbing this time. Edward was right. We would have our time. And I wanted to enjoy my friends' happiness, too. It wasn't all about me.

I rubbed his little chubby cheek and he squirmed a little, but settled against me, again.

"Oh, it's so cute. I love it," Tanya said, smiling at us.

"You bought the sailor suit, huh, Edward?" Liam asked as Tanya opened our gift bag.

"That was all me," I said. "He's going to love cruises just like his daddy."

"I've heard the Disney Cruise is nice," Alec said. "I'm thinking about taking Jonathan in a few years."

"Mickey Mouse," Bryce said, smiling at Kel.

Jax laughed and tickled his almost-niece who he was holding on his lap. "Uh, oh, bro. Looks like you've got some saving up to do."

"How much do those things run?" Kel asked Alec.

"About four-hundred a person for a three night cruise in the Bahamas. And then you need to get there."

"Not bad," Kel said. "Can we put it on the maybe list, Brycie?"

"Okay," she got out between giggles.

"Oh, the little shoes," Tanya said, smiling at Edward. "Two pairs?"

"I couldn't resist," he said. "Look at how damn cute they are."

Carlisle laughed and squeezed Edward's shoulders. I smiled back at my almost father in law and he patted my shoulder, too. He would make an amazing grandfather, one day. I couldn't wait to see him with our kids. For he and my dad to take our kids out on the fishing boat. I let out a deep breath. I had to stop getting ahead of myself.

"Thank you, guys," Liam said. "Really."

"You're welcome," I said. "And that's not even everything. I have more onesies in my room that wouldn't fit in the gift bag."

"Bella," Tanya said, smiling.

"She couldn't be controlled in the baby section," Edward said, kissing my cheek.

Siobhan came back and sat beside Alec. "Do you want him back?" I asked.

"No, no. He's asleep. You can keep him."

"Yay," I said, quietly.

"She didn't mean forever," Alec teased.

"Oh, I don't know," I said. "You heard her, Edward. It's a verbal contract. She said I could keep him."

Edward laughed and rubbed my thigh. Mm. Maybe I'd have to give the baby back if I wanted some action, later. And Edward's hand that high on my thigh was doing all kinds of things to my body. I was tingly and very, very tempted to end the baby shower early so I could have my way with my fiancé.

"Ooh. A diaper genie," Tanya said. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Nanny smiled. "It's all the rage, right now, apparently." She patted Grandpa's leg. "Isn't that what the girl at the baby boutique told us? All the rage?"

Grandpa laughed. "Yes, dear."

"Diapers are the thing that people forget to mention about babies." Carlisle whispered in mine and Edward's ears. "Enjoy your time without that. I'm serious."

Edward laughed. "Good point, dad."

"Oh, I'm sure it's worth it," I said.

"You say that, now," he teased. "I was lucky to be on call at the hospital."

"Gee, thanks, Dad," Edward said. "I'm glad you missed my childhood, too."

Carlisle smacked Edward on the back and then kissed him. "We'll see what you think of diapers, won't we?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an old pro."

"It's true," I said. "Edward is great at it."

"Why don't you try it out, now?" Alec said.

I coughed and then laughed. "Yes, Edward. Why don't you try it out, right now?"

"Piece of cake," he said, scooping little Jonathan out of my arms. "You want to help, Aunty Bella?"

Jonathan started crying and I couldn't resist his little smooshy face. "Oh, fine. But only because you're both so cute."

I picked up Siobhan's diaper bag and smiled at her. "Thank you, guys," she said.

"Oh, thank Edward. I'm just there to hold the baby when he's finished."

"Yes, thank you, Edward," Alec said, setting his hands behind his head. "I could get used to this."

I followed Edward into our bedroom and then held Jonathan while Edward laid out a blanket on the floor. "You sure you don't mind?" I asked.

"You know I don't," he said. "But, my dad's right. This would seriously cut into our lovin' time."

I giggled. "Did you hear that Johnny?" I asked. "Your Uncle Edward has nothing but girls on his mind. Can you believe that?"

"Just one girl," Edward said, kissing my lips, before taking the baby back. "Always just one girl."


	33. Except You

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm so, so close to being better! Woo! Thanks, again, for all of your well wishes. I'm so close to being back on schedule, too! Yay! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Except You**

"So, are you guys heading back to Forks?" Edward asked his brothers as we walked through the airport terminal. Nanny and Grandpa were all boarded for their trip to Wyoming to see Esme's sister, Renata, and her twin girls for a couple of weeks.

"Trying to get rid of us?" Emmett asked, his arm wrapped around Edward's shoulder.

"Maybe."

Emmett laughed. "Actually, we're here in Seattle. And my wallet is full of cash. How do you feel about shopping for an engagement ring?"

I smiled. "Oh, Emmett. I would love to."

"You're not helping to get rid of them," Edward teased.

"That is a hot dress, Bella," Emmett said. "I can't really blame my big bro for wanting to ditch us."

I laughed and blushed and slapped my brother in the arm. "Thank you."

"Quit checking out my girl," Edward said.

Jasper laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "They've always been like this."

"I believe that," I said. "What do you think about Emmett buying an engagement ring?"

He shrugged. "I like Rose. And as long we all get to be together, still, then I'm happy."

"Aw," I said, stopping to give him a big hug. "I'm glad you don't think that I stole Edward from you guys."

He laughed. "Of course I don't think that. He would follow you anywhere. You didn't steal him."

"So, you're happy we have the house in Forks?"

"Very. I also love that we have keys and you always have baking on the table."

I giggled. "That's my favourite part, too."

Edward and I followed Emmett and Jasper to a jewellery store downtown. "You okay?" Edward asked me as we drove.

"Very okay. Better than okay. I love today."

He smiled. "The shower was fun, huh?"

"It was. I really am excited for Finley to come. And I think Tanya was surprised."

"She was. It was nice to have everyone there. To see our neighbours and friends."

"It's always nice to see them. I wish we could pack them up in a big box and bring them with us to Forks for the summer."

"I know. I miss them, too."

"Did you hear about Cat and Gabe?"

"No. What happened? Are they getting married, too?"

I smiled. "Not yet. Gabe asked her to move in with him. Isn't that the cutest thing ever?"

"That's awesome. I'm happy for them. He's a good guy."

"Yeah. I think so, too."

"I'm going to miss her being in our complex, though."

"Ah. Cars, Bella. Everyone has one so they can visit their friends. Well, except you. But, I'm not going there. You don't want one."

I giggled. "No, I don't want one. I might want a truck, though."

"Yeah? You've given it some thought over the last year, huh?" I smacked his thigh and he laughed. "I'm just teasing you. When do you want to go look?"

"I don't know. No hurry. But, I only want one if we still get to drive to school together."

"Deal. But, you're thinking about when you start student teaching in the fall, huh? You'll need to get to and from the elementary schools?"

"Yes. I'm so excited."

"Oh, so am I. We're going to be playing teacher so much."

"You're so dirty. Oh. And speaking of… Vegas, huh?" I said, smiling. "What do you think about Kel and Dallas?"

He laughed. "I think that is going to be epic. I'm excited for them, especially Dal. I think this is what she needs to finally feel whole and safe and happy."

"You are a sweet, sweet man, Mr. Cullen."

"Why, thank you, Miss Four-weeks-from-being-my-wife." I giggled, because how could I not. "But, how do you feel about that? It's supposed to be our bachelor/bachelorette party. Are you okay with them sneaking in a wedding?" he asked, his hand securely on my thigh, his favourite place while he drove.

"I am."

"Yeah?"

"I just thought it would be a fun way for us to hang out with our friends. To get away from seating charts and twinkle lights and the whole thing. I mean I love it all and I've loved every minute of planning it, but I think this will be fun, seeing as we have to go on our honeymoon right after, you know?"

"Have to? Miss Swan. I'm starting to wonder if you doubt my capabilities in bed."

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "That's the last thing I doubt. Trust me." I leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth while we were stopped at a red light. "You know what I'm saying."

"I do. And I agree. It's going to be a blast. I'll look into hotel rooms and see if we can't get a deal by booking as a group."

"Are we going to go see a sexy show?"

"You want male strippers?"

I giggled. "No."

"You're blushing. Are you sure? We're not married yet."

I knew he was teasing me, so I frowned at him and he just laughed harder. "That's not what I meant."

"I'd go with you."

It was my turn to laugh. "What? Edward, what are you not telling me?"

He squeezed my thigh. "For your own protection, obviously. Not to see the show. But, the way I see it, is that you watched an all-girl burlesque show with me, so I owe you."

"Um, it actually didn't go down like that."

He laughed.

"Edward. If I remember correctly, I wanted to see the show and you watched me watch the show the entire time. I loved it. I admired their courage and their confidence."

He smiled. "You're so beautiful."

I giggled. "Thanks."

"No, I mean, you just have this beautiful soul and it's just so cool and I love you."

"Aw. I love you, too. But, no. I don't want to go watch strippers with you."

"Without me?"

"No. I don't know. Edward. Just…"

"I wouldn't be jealous. Okay. I would be, but I would pretend not to be."

"I don't want to see another man's you know. But, if Dallas wanted to go and all of our friends went, I don't know."

"I could tie you up in the hotel room and give you a private show. A private show that ended with the hottest sex you've ever had."

"Great. Now I'm turned on."

He laughed. "Alright. The seduction plan worked."

"I actually want to see that."

"The private show? Oh, no, Bella. That's a once in a lifetime show. Only to be performed in Vegas if we're alone and your friends are at a strip club."

"I see," I said, unable to keep the smile off of my face. "I'll have to try and make that happen, then."

He smiled at me after he parked beside Emmett. "Baby. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. No strippers. I promise."

"Except me?" He shot me his super sexy wink through his super sexy glasses and I swooned.

"Except you."


	34. That One

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! Thank you all for reading! If you want to see a photo of the ring...check the Facebook page! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – That One**

"Fifteen hundred is all I have," Emmett said. "Max. Like, shit. Half of this stuff is five grand or more. I can't give her that, now. Maybe not ever."

Edward squeezed Emmett's shoulders. "The cost doesn't matter, buddy. The relationship does. Save your cash for a house."

"Your brother's right," Carlisle said. "I can give you some money, but I know you want to buy this on your own."

"Here's an engagement ring that my dad bought," Jasper said. "Yeah. That doesn't sound right."

Emmett laughed. "Okay. So, we'll go with a cheap ring."

"Fifteen hundred dollars isn't cheap," Edward said. "Let's get some help." He walked off with Alice's hand in his to find a salesman.

I looped my arm through Emmett's. "What do you want it to look like?" I asked. I held up my ring. "Like mine?"

He held my hand in his. "Um. I like the white gold. I like the diamonds in the band. But, I think I want a smaller stone in the middle. Like an oval, or a teardrop, or something."

"That's a good start, Emmett," Esme said, rubbing his back. "I'm sure she'll love anything you pick out."

Emmett smiled. "If she even says yes."

"She'll say yes," Jasper said. "Guaranteed."

"Who could say no to a Cullen, right?" Carlisle asked.

"Not me," Esme said.

"Me, either," I said, smiling.

He laughed. "Well, I'm not even going to ask for a few months, you know."

Esme hugged her son and rubbed his back. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. For graduation, for getting accepted into college, and for having a great future planned with a wonderful woman."

Emmett looked a little teary, but he held it together. "Thanks, mom."

"Em," Edward called. "Someone is coming right over. They said we could sit over here."

"Ooh, fancy," he said. He sat and then let out a deep breath. "God. Why am I so nervous?"

Edward stood behind his brother and rubbed his shoulders. "I was."

"Really? God. Even I could have told you Bella was going to say yes."

"You're putting yourself out there, son," Carlisle said, sitting beside Emmett. "It's scary."

Alice climbed onto Carlisle's legs and he held her close to his chest. I think all the Cullens were enjoying her youth, her childlike energy. And like Edward, wanted to keep her young forever.

"But you both have your future planned out, already," I added to Emmett. "You want the apartment and the babies." I smiled and rubbed Edward's back. "I'm so excited for you both."

"You just want the niece or nephew."

I laughed. "True."

"Hello, there, sir." And older gentleman, Rick, his nametag said, wearing a cheap grey suit, walked over to Emmett from behind the counter. Edward smiled and smacked his brother's back. Emmett looked back and him and smiled. They were so immature. I knew they were laughing at the man's suit, or his mismatched toupee. God, they were cute brothers.

"Hey," Emmett said. "I need an engagement ring."

"Oh, congratulations. Is this the lucky lady?" he asked, looking right at me.

"Taken," I said, holding up my ring.

"My sister," Emmett said. "So, anyway. I'm thinking about something in and around a grand."

"Okay," the man said, nodding his head. "We can definitely do that."

He unlocked the display case and pulled out three rows of rings pressed into grey velvet. "Let's start with the option of white gold, yellow gold or platinum."

"Bella. Let's see yours, again." I happily held out my hand to Emmett. "Yeah. I like this white gold. It's pretty."

"Okay," Rick said, sliding the yellow gold rings back under the counter. "We've got that handled."

I giggled and squeezed Emmett's other shoulder. I was really enjoying this. And I was trying to imagine Edward doing this for me. Nervous, looking over the ring. I looked up at his face and he winked at me. Eek. So hot. I loved that even after more than a year, he still gave me goosebumps and butterflies.

"I like the diamonds in the band," Emmett said, holding a ring in his hand. Like in the little groove, like this."

"Pavé."

"Huh," Emmett said. "Yeah. But, I want an oval diamond, or something. Something different, you know." He looked along the row. "That one. Mom? The way it comes up? Do you like that?"

"That's called a Cathedral setting. Petite in this case because the band is thinner. There are fourteen, one-sixth carat diamonds in the band, and the oval setting is a zero point three one carat diamond. Excellent clarity; colorless. A good cut; very good polish."

"Oh, honey," Esme said, smiling. "It's beautiful."

"It is two hundred over your budget, sir."

"It doesn't matter," Emmett said. He was sweating and adorable and really, really nervous. "Ed, Jazz. You like this one?"

"It's perfect," Edward said.

"It will look good on her hand," Jasper said. "She has small hands. Dainty."

"Rose," Emmett said to Rick. "She's a ballerina."

"How nice."

Edward laughed and patted Emmett's back. "Bella?"

"She's going to love it, Emmett. It's gorgeous."

"Alice?"

"I love it. I want one just like it, one day."

Edward frowned at Alice and shook his head, which just made her laugh. "Maybe wait ten years, huh?" Carlisle asked.

"Thirty," Edward said.

"Twenty?" Alice asked.

Edward laughed. "Deal."

"I think it's lovely, son," Carlisle said. "And an excellent choice for a wonderful young lady."

Emmett blew out a deep breath. "Okay. Let's ring this up." It made me smile to see his hands shake. He loved Rose. There was no doubt that he was committed to her. I hoped that they would have a beautiful future together.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips while we waited for Emmett to pay for his purchase. "You like it, huh?" Edward asked.

"It's stunning. The second most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

He laughed. "Good answer."

"It's true. I have never seen anything more beautiful than this," I said, holding up my hand. "I'll never take it off."

"Mm. I love you."

"I love you, Mr. Going-to-be-my-husband-in-exactly-four-weeks. Eek. I'm so excited."

"I'm excited to get you home," he whispered.

"How about a celebratory dinner?" Esme asked. "A Cullen family dinner? Chinese food?"

Edward chuckled. "Sounds great, mom." He winked at me and smiled. Just a few more hours and my fiancé and I would have our time to be alone. With our mirror. I could wait. The anticipation was just going to make tonight so much better.


	35. Words

**A/N - Happy Thursday wishes to you all! Thanks for reading, reviewing and voting for me. You all encourage me to try and be the best writer that I can be. I appreciate that support so, so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Words**

"Alone at last," Edward said, shutting the apartment door and locking it.

I smiled and turned to face him. "Dinner was nice."

"Mm. It was. Pineapple chicken."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his hips. "I love your family, Edward."

"Our family."

I smiled. "Our family."

"Today was nice. The baby shower, ring shopping."

"I'm excited for Emmett. I believe he truly loves Rose. Did you see his hands shake?"

Edward chuckled softly. "I did."

"You shook when you proposed to me."

He laughed and kissed me. "I did. You were shaking, too, baby. I could hardly get the ring on your beautiful finger."

I snuggled up to his warm body. "I'll never forget that moment, Edward."

"Neither will I."

"Remember when you said you were going to take me away for a couple for days? Just to escape all the stress and our insecurities about the wedding and our pasts and stuff like that?"

His fingers brushing my hair from my face made me hum. He was so gentle, so sweet. "I remember."

"This could count," I said. "Like a trip to Seattle."

"Do you not want to go?" he asked against my lips as he stole a kiss. "You're repeatedly trying to get out of this getaway with me."

"I'm not. And of course I want to go. Even though I don't know where we're going."

"Is that what's bugging you?"

"Maybe."

He smiled and kissed me, again. "Talk to me."

"I think I just feel a little greedy. Wanting to run away with you, to be alone all the time when I'm sure our families want to be with us before the wedding." I shrugged. "Is that stupid?"

Edward set his hands on my bum and lifted me up. He carried me to our room and I kissed his neck while we walked.

He set me on the edge of the bed and kissed my lips before climbing in with me. I snuggled up to his chest and he kissed my hair.

"You're not stupid. And you know that. Baby. I just want to be with you. To celebrate us and what I feel for you. I want you to know that I would do anything for you."

"I do know that."

"I like to show you, too, sometimes."

I smiled, my fingers lazily tracing the lines of his muscles through his shirt. "I like that, too."

"Bella. If you don't want to go with me to a romantic bed and breakfast in the San Juan Islands and watch the sun rise and set with me for two days, then we don't have to go. But, I'd like to maybe practice dancing on the beach with you, again."

I sat up and smiled down at his face. "Really?"

He laughed at my obvious excitement. "Really. I made the reservations a couple days ago. Luckily for us there was a cancellation, or we'd never have been able to get in on this short of notice."

"Why are you so perfect to me?"

"Because I love you, Bella. That's the sole reason that I do every single thing that I do. I love you." He sat up and pressed his lips to mine.

I wiped some happy tears from my cheeks and pressed my forehead to his. "I'm sorry for overthinking everything all the time."

"No. That's you, honey. But, you know what, a couple days isn't a big deal. We'll go back to Forks on Tuesday in time to go with Em and Rose to look at apartments. You're not going to miss anything, everyone knows my plan. In fact, Heidi helped me pack a bag for you."

"You packed a bag for me?"

"Hoping that you'd agree to run away with me tomorrow morning."

"Aw. Baby. Of course I will."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. "Bella. Our wedding, our marriage, isn't going to change anything. It's not going to take us away from our families. I don't want you to worry about that so much.

"You'll still see your dad, just like you do now. You'll still hang out at my mom and dad's place with the boys, with Alice. Nothing changes. We're not leaving them. We're just tying our families together. Even more than they already are.

"This wedding is a good thing. It's a happy time. We're not leaving the state." He kissed my head, again, "except for the honeymoon. Mmm. It's going to be amazing. Life is going to be good."

I dropped my head on his shoulder and failed at holding back a little sob. "Thank you for saying that."

"Hey, hey. Sweet girl. What's making you cry?"

"I don't know. I've never been married before. I don't know what to do with all these emotions, you know?"

"It's okay." His voice was a soft whisper and I knew he understood. "Should be bring the blanket to the couch and watch movies?"

I laughed and wiped my eyes, again. "No. I want to lay here with you."

"That sounds perfect," he whispered. He tilted my chin up and kissed my lips. "Tell me this stuff, Bella, okay?"

"I didn't really know how to put words to it. But, what you said makes me feel so much better."

He smiled and kissed my lips, again. "Good."

I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms so I could undress him. I kissed his tattoo and smiled against his spicy smelling skin. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella."

"I want to make love to you," I said.

"Okay." I giggled and he winked at me. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you."

He traced the back of his fingers over my collarbone and then down over my cleavage. "This dress, Bella…"

I smiled. "You seem to have a thing for dresses."

"I have a thing for you."

I snorted, ever unladylike, and then covered my red face.

Edward laughed with me and kissed the backs of my hands. "Stop hiding. You know your snorts and giggles turn me on like nothing else ever could."

I lowered my hands and Edward lips were right there, pressed to mine. He knocked me over with his body and hovered over my heaving chest. "You surprised me."

He chuckled and then buried his face into the crook of my neck. "You amaze me," he whispered before biting my neck right where my pulse was racing.

"Ah."

"I want all of you."

"You can have me, Edward."

"Let me guess," he teased. "Hurry?"

"No. This time I just want to feel you. Take your time."

He laughed and then traced my lips with the tip of his tongue. It had to be the sexiest thing he'd done all day. Which, with this man, was saying a lot. "You might just regret saying that when you get no sleep, tonight."

I hummed as he sucked at my neck. I knew one thing for sure and that was, where Edward was concerned, I would never regret a thing.


	36. Always

**A/N - Happy Friday! Sorry this was late! Life...you know! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Always**

**Sunday, June 26**

"It's so pretty here," I said as Edward drove an hour and a half north from Seattle. We were going to catch a one hour ferry at Anacortes to Orcas Island and spend two days and two nights at a B&B in Eastsound.

"Washington views, while spectacular, have nothing on you, gorgeous."

"Aw. Thanks. But, seriously. This is incredible."

He laughed. "I'm surprised you're awake to enjoy it."

"Because I always fall asleep when you drive and drool on the seats?"

He laughed harder. "Well, there is that. But, I was just thinking about last night. How we only got about three hours of sleep."

"You mean from three to six this morning?"

He looked so darn beautiful when he smiled that wide. "Something like that, yeah."

"I think it's adrenaline."

"I think it's love."

I smiled. "It is. I love you so much. And I'm really excited to dance with you on the beach."

"Tonight? Or on our wedding night?"

"Both."

"Have to pee, yet?"

I giggled. "Yep."

"Okay. We'll stop in Anacortes."

"This city is built right on the water. It's incredible," I said as we drove into town.

Edward smiled. "I can't tell you how reassuring it is for me to hear you, a desert dweller, loving this fresh sea air."

"You still need reassurance?" I asked, a little surprised.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Why? We bought a house here."

"You have your jitters and I have mine."

I nodded. "That's fair."

"I didn't mean to ruin the mood, baby. I'm just saying that I'm happy that you're happy. That's all."

"I'm sorry for tearing up last night. I don't mean to. And I think when I cry, or get nervous about the wedding, that maybe you think that I'm having doubts."

"Not doubts. I think I just worry about contentment."

"Yours?"

"I'm as content as they come, Bella. Yours."

"You told me before that I'm nothing like my mother. That she left because she wasn't happy here."

Edward parked the car at a gas station and shut off the engine. "You aren't her, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to draw a comparison there."

"But, you're worried about that, though? That I'll leave you like my mom left my dad?"

"No. Bella. I know how much you love me. I know you won't leave me. I'm one-hundred percent certain we're in this for life, baby girl."

"Then what are the jitters about?"

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that. I apologize."

"No. You meant it, though. You always listen to me when I'm nervous. I want to do the same thing for you, Edward. Please."

"You know how you suggested Vegas for the bachelor party?"

"We don't have to go."

"Bella. I just thought, Nevada. She wants to go back down south, to the heat, to the desert. It was a stupid thought. I mean, I know you suggested Vegas because of that book and the wild list or whatever. But, shit. I sound like an ass. Baby. I don't know. I'm going to call wedding jitters on this, too, because it's such an illogical thought."

I leaned over and kissed him. "You're not an ass. You do have a spectacular one, though."

"I have fingernail marks all over it that prove that you like it."

I giggled. "Sorry about that."

"No. Don't be. I like it when you're lost in the throes of passion. It's damn hot."

I reached over and squeezed his thigh. "I like to visit Ang. I like to watch you get excited about cactuses and hot air balloons and desert sunrises. I do like the heat. But, Edward. This is home."

I looked out the window at the blue-black sea that stretched for miles, only interrupted by the beautiful islands in the distance and smiled when I felt Edward's lips on my shoulder. "I trust you, Bella."

"I know."

"I had another stupid dream about the wedding."

"Oh, yeah? What was it about?"

"You didn't show."

"Five hours of love making last night and a thirty second dream has you doubting my loyalty?"

"Stupid, huh? You want to rethink calling me an ass?"

I giggled. "Never. It's all normal, right? We just need two days of sea air to clear our heads."

"That sounds perfect."

"You know what else sounds perfect?" I asked.

"Lunch?"

"See. We're destined to be together," I said. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I smell barbeque."

"You are a man."

"A hungry man." He looked out the window and smiled. "There. That food truck. Dad's Diner. It's pulled pork. God. I'm starving."

"Well, how about I buy you lunch?"

"There's an offer I can't refuse," he said, winking at me. "Can we start fresh?"

"No."

He laughed. "What?"

"No. I want you to make love to me when we get to the B&B."

"I would do that regardless if you forgave me or not."

"Oh. Okay. Then, yes. I forgive you." I licked his bottom lip and he smiled. "No, wait."

He laughed and ran his hands up and down my arms. "Taking back the forgiveness already?"

I giggled. "No. I should have said that you don't have to apologize because your jitters are nothing to be sorry over."

"I don't have any jitters, anymore."

I smiled against his lips. "Me, neither."

"God. If not the wedding and all the emotions that go along with it, what the hell are we going to talk about for the next sixty, seventy years?"

"Food," I said, nipping at his lip. "Love." I soothed the bite with my tongue. "Sex."

"Mm. One more thing about the wedding," he whispered in between kisses.

"What's that?"

"I feel so lucky to be marrying you, my beautiful Isabella."

"Aw. And just for that, you're going to get lucky twice when we get to the Inn."

He laughed and broke the kiss to hug me closer to his body. "I love you."

"I love you."

"But, only twice?"

I snorted. "Twice in a row. Before we take a break."

"A break?"

"Yeah. You can take me out for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. Do I get you for dessert?"

"After we dance."

"Mm. Sounds lovely, angel. Aren't you glad you decided to run away with me?"

"Always."


	37. Forty-Eight Hours

**A/N - Happy Saturday! I hope you're all having a wonderful day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy a peek into Edward's mind!**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Forty-Eight Hours**

**EPOV**

"Oh, Edward."

I smiled like I had the last hundred and fifty times she'd said those two words. This time, she was checking out the view from our suite: beach, ocean and sky. She was so breathy and just swept up in the beauty of the San Juan Islands.

I hadn't been up here in years. And yeah, the view was pretty freaking incredible. But, being here with the woman that I loved this much, hell, it was something pretty damn amazing. I loved seeing things, places, people, even, through her eyes. She was such a cool girl.

These last couple weeks we'd been stressed. There was no getting around it, no denying it. And it was to be expected. We knew that. But, honestly, I didn't think it would be so bad…for me. I thought the bride was the one with the jitters and the tears. And that was true, too. God, that was true.

But, I'd been a bit of a basket case, myself. And as much as I hated to admit it, this little getaway was as much for me as it was for Bella. These two days were about us. This was a chance to reconnect with the woman I loved, to show her how much she meant to me.

I still felt bad about the whole Jillian Hendricks thing. It had only been four days ago that I asked Bella if she wanted to postpone the wedding. I hated fighting with her. I hated tension and disagreements and nerves and the whole thing.

Weddings were supposed to be a way to celebrate the one in a million odds of finding your soul mate in this crazy world. I had to get us back to that place. I wanted us, our crazy, fun and sexy relationship back. That's what this weekend was all about for me. That's why I'd voiced my last concern out loud before we got here.

That was it for me. No more crap, no more stress. Just love, fun and a whole lot of sex with my beautiful girl.

"If you keep saying that," I said, walking up behind her and wrapping her tight little body in my arms, "I'm going to be forced to toss you on that king sized bed and make love to you until you scream it."

Bella giggled her sexy little laugh, the one that was deeper than normal, the one that told me she was turned on, too. "Oh, so I get dirty Edward this weekend, huh?"

I pushed her pretty hair over his shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck. She smelled like summer and bubble bath from our soak this morning after breakfast. "You can have any side of me you want, baby."

"I want them all." She ran her fingernails over my arms and I responded by pushing my hips forward, rubbing my aching dick against her beautiful ass. She giggled, again. "But dirty Edward just doesn't seem to want to settle down."

"You're teasing me, angel. You know what your fingernails do to me."

"I do."

"Mm. Damn right, you do." I slid my hands from her hips up to cradle her breasts in my hands. I could feel her nipples against my palms and it made me smile against her neck.

"What?" she asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice. It sounded beautiful.

"You're amazing." I kissed back and forth along her bare shoulder. Whoever invented strapless bras and tube tops was a freaking genius and I bowed down to their creation.

"What did I do? You know, for future reference."

"Nothing. Everything. You're just you. And I happen find that to be the sexiest quality of all." I tugged her top down to her waist and then leaned back enough to unclasp her bra and free those perfect breasts.

"Edward."

"Mm hmm." I had her boobs in my hands. I could barely concentrate.

"We're in front of an open window."

I laughed and sucked at her pulse point. We had four weeks until the wedding. I was going to give her hickeys or love bites, as she liked to call them, all over her body this weekend. There was time for them to fade and I wanted her to see, more than feel, what she did to me.

"Does that bother you?" I whispered in her ear, still massaging her beautiful breasts.

"Mm. Not really. No." She laughed and then hummed as I started tugging and twisting her nipples. "Not as much as it should."

I smiled against her skin, again. "That's my girl."

"God, Edward."

"Good?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm still sensitive from last night."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Mm. Never."

I turned her to face me. Edward, you are a genius. This is exactly what she needed. She looked so relaxed, so peaceful. But, excited, too. Her chest was flushed, her nipples rock hard. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes bright and sparkling, her lips red, ripe and ready to be kissed. This, right in front of me, was the most striking woman alive.

"You're, god, you're just so sexy."

She giggled and ran her hands over my shoulders. "I'm horny, too."

I groaned and captured her mouth with mine. Our tongues danced together in that familiar, yet exciting rhythm. I loved kissing this girl. I had kissed a lot of girls in high school, but no one kissed like Bella. I was one damn lucky man.

"Shit." I pulled back when Bella slid her fingers over my groin.

She laughed. "Let's try out that bed, big boy."

"Mm. You like to tease me, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, winking at me and giving me a cocky little smile.

I reached forward and popped open the button fly of her little denim shorts and slid my hand inside. "Ooh. Lace?"

"Yep. Ah. Edward."

I laughed and wiggled my finger, again. She was just soaked. It was really a boost to a man's ego to know that he could turn his girl on with just his touch and his words. "You like it when I tease you?"

"So much."

I took her hand, pulled her across the room to the bed and then lifted her onto it, revelling in the bounce of her breasts. I crawled over her and captured her mouth once more. I couldn't get enough her and managed to strip her naked without breaking my lips from hers. I didn't want to stop. Never.

And I didn't have to for the next forty-eight hours.


	38. Lover

**A/N - Happy Sunday! Yesterday's chapter was a little late, so today's is early! Yay! Let's have a sexy Sunday! Thanks for reading! You all rock my world! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Lover**

**BPOV**

"Again?" I asked, giggling.

"Mm. I could go for another round. No?"

"I can barely lift my head off the pillow."

"Oh, lover. You don't have to. I'll do all the work."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his sexy, long hair. He said he didn't want to get his hair cut until closer to the wedding, so he was looking pretty damn sexy right now. "This is so nice, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome. But, you don't have to keep thanking me. This is for us." He kissed my lips.

"I love us."

He chuckled and kissed me, again. Harder, then softer, then with his tongue, his teeth. I hummed and rolled into his body. His hair was so soft and I couldn't stop touching it. I could almost hear Edward's heartbeat racing against my body, smell his sweaty, spicy, sexy scent. But, best of all, I could feel Edward's erection pressed against my hip.

We'd made love, hot, fast and heavy the first time. The second time, we giggled and tickled and laughed. And then, he'd just spent the last ten minutes, while I caught my breath, twirling his hand over my stomach, just touching me, breathing me in. It was actually the most beautiful moment of the afternoon so far.

But, apparently, ten minutes was all his body needed to get worked up, again. I had to admit, it was flattering. This man, this Adonis of a man, was turned on by my body.

Edward slid his hand down my back, over my hip and then to my bum. As he sucked at my neck, he slipped his fingers between my cheeks. I groaned at the new sensations but then pushed his chest and rolled onto my back.

"No?" he asked, pulling me back to his chest. He kissed my lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said, feeling my whole face flame with embarrassment.

He ran his nose over my burning cheeks. "It's not. I was caught up in the moment. I won't do it, again."

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Bella…"

"I'm okay."

I slipped out of bed and all but ran to the bathroom. I knew I wasn't supposed to run from Edward, that I was supposed to talk to him, but I was truly mortified at my reaction and I needed a second just to breathe.

As I washed my hands, I looked at my reflection. I was more than flushed, but that could have been from the sheer pleasure I'd experienced over the last hour. I ran my fingers over the love bite on my collarbone and smiled. I loved seeing my fiancé's desire for me tattooed on my skin.

I jangled the interlocking double hearts hanging from my pierced belly button. Edward had held my hand while Spence had pierced it for me. It was a gift from Edward, to celebrate the end of the Spring semester before we'd gone home to Forks for the summer.

I covered my eternal love tattoo with my warm palm and smiled. Edward loved me and would never hurt me.

I let out a deep breath and ran my hands through my messy hair. I was genuinely okay. I wasn't upset with Edward. I knew that we both were adventurous and loved to try new things, but in my mind, I had shut down the possibility of playing, back there.

I liked it, though, when he'd touch me there. And that's what had embarrassed me.

I slipped out of the bathroom and smiled when I saw Edward sitting at the foot of his bed. He was wearing his underwear, had his head ducked down, his elbows on his knees and his hands on the back of his head.

"Baby?" I said.

He looked up and smiled sweetly at me. "Are you okay?"

I walked over to him, slowly, attempting to be seductive. "I'm more than okay." I set my hands on his shoulders and straddled his thighs.

"Bella."

"No. Don't. I'm good. I just had to pee."

He chuckled and squeezed my hips. "Sexy."

I giggled and pressed my boobs to his chest. "I know."

"Talk to me, please. I feel bad."

"I liked it," I admitted, cutting off his apology. If I could tell anyone my deepest, most embarrassing confessions, it was Edward.

He smiled up at my face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It felt, um, really sensitive. Like, it was good." I leaned down to kiss his lips. "But, I think that's as far as I want to go, you know, there."

"Okay. Thank you for being honest about it, Bella. I'm good with that. I won't push it."

I giggled at the words 'push it' and he laughed with me. "Sorry. That was immature."

"No. It was cute." He kissed me, again. "Should we shower and get dressed? I owe you dinner, don't I?"

I slid forward and ground my hips against him. "Mm. But you promised me another round."

He chuckled and slapped my bum cheek. "Perfection, Miss Swan. That's what you are."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head against my breasts. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. But I just want to put it out there that we don't have to do anything, right now. 'Kay?"

I circled my hips again and smiled. He was still hard. "You're so amazing. But, I really want to do something right now."

"Your wish," he licked my chest between my breasts and squeezed my bum cheeks, pushing me closer, "is my command. You want to be on top?"

"I want to do it just like this."

"I have my underwear on."

"Why is that, again?"

He laughed and spanked me. "Because I'm a good guy. Sensitive and all that good stuff."

"I know," I said. I reached between us to tug his underwear down in the front, to free him. "It's half the reason I love you so much."

Edward caught my lips in a kiss and winked at me when he pulled back. "Your smart mouth is half the reason I love you."

I lifted my hips and gripped his shoulders, groaning as our bodies joined, again. I was so sensitive, my nerves were alive. "Edward. God. Baby." I dropped my head onto his shoulder and bit down. "I can't even move."

"Tired?"

"No. I'm going to come."

"Right now?"

"Yeah." My voice was a squeak.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun, then." He tilted his hips up and hit that spot that made me scream each and every time. He held me close while I came. I was breathless, but smiling. "More?"

I giggled. "You're going to kill me."

"That's the last think I'm going to do." I shifted his hips up again and then circled them. I hummed and groaned and whined. He felt so good. "God, Bella. You turn me on."

"I'm going to try to move."

"Oh, yeah. Do it, baby. Ride me."

I was encouraged by his words, by my desire to give him as much pleasure as he gave me. I propped my knees on the mattress on either side of his hips and bounced up and down. "Ah, Edward," I whimpered. "Help me. My legs are shaking."

"You're so incredible." He held my hips and lifted me up and down on him. "Yes. Dammit. Shit, baby. I'm coming."

"Me, too."

"Yes," he shouted. "Bella. Yes." He held my body tightly to his, his breath hot and heavy in my ear. "Yes, lover." He stroked my hair and rocked us back and forth. "Mm. I'm freaking wiped."

I giggled. "Let's sleep together. Like literally sleep."

He leaned back, met my half-closed eyes and smiled. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."


	39. Shy and Smiling

**A/N - Happy last day of March! Bring on the sun and warm weather! I hope you're all having a great Monday, even though that's usually impossible! Thanks for reading. Also, it's the last day to vote from Summer Vacation: Back to Class for Best Completed Fic in February. Check the Facebook page for links. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 39 – Shy and Smiling**

"You are absolutely breathtaking," Edward said.

His eyes flicked down to my dress. It was a beautifully printed maxi dress, browns, whites and teals, that was tight up top and flowed down from my breasts. I didn't have to wear a bra with it, so I felt a little extra sexy, too. I was happy that Heidi had packed this dress. I'd just picked it up last month on a step-mother/daughter shopping trip to Port Angeles. She knew how much I loved it.

I smiled back at my amazingly gorgeous fiancé, dressed handsomely in a rolled cuff, white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, and a pair of grey dress pants. "Thank you."

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, a gorgeous, relaxed and happy smile playing on his sexy lips. "Thinking about this afternoon?"

"Well, that was pretty amazing."

"It was."

"No. I don't know. I think I'm feeling a little shy, right now."

"Yeah? Are you upset or worried about anything we did?" he asked, reaching across the small circular table to take my hands. "Wanna talk?" He winked at me and I smiled, loving his sweet personality.

"I love talking to you. And I'm not upset or worried. I just," I giggled, "I feel how I did when we first started dating. It's like I'm almost overwhelmed by how much you love me."

He smiled and kissed my palm. "I'm glad you can tell."

"Yeah. Well, you don't hide your feelings well."

He laughed. "I don't want to hide them. I love you. You're everything I want."

I squeezed his hands and tore my eyes away from his to look at the beautiful view. We were on the balcony of The Inn at Ship Bay. The restaurant was gorgeous and fancy, but we'd chosen to sit outside, hoping to catch the sun setting over dinner.

"It's pretty here, isn't it," he said after our meals arrived, steak for him, chicken for me.

"It's mind-blowing, actually," I agreed. "I can't believe I've never heard of this paradise, before."

"I'm sorry I took so long to share it with you."

I met his eyes, again. "This would have been a beautiful place to be married."

"Mm. I think so, too."

I took a bite of my mashed potatoes and hummed. "Garlic. Are you sure you're going to want to kiss me after dinner?"

He chuckled. "I always want to kiss you. But," he reached over, scooped up a forkful of my potatoes and popped it in his mouth. "Mm. Those are good. But this should help."

I giggled and swiped a buttery spear of asparagus from his plate. Fair was fair. "Don't get me wrong, I love this place and I think it's magical, but I love our wedding location. Your mom and dad's backyard is perfect. And our beach, baby, I'm so excited."

"I'm glad. I think the reason I'm so excited to have the wedding in Forks, is because it's our home. And because the house is there. Our house."

"For the wedding night?"

He smiled. "Exactly."

"I think it's awesome that we're going to stay there that night and then head to Hawaii the next day. It just seems right that our first night as husband and wife should be where we're going to build our life as a family."

"You're so romantic," he said.

"I can only try to match your level of romance."

He winked at me as he chewed. "You make it easy."

"I think this has been the best Sunday of my life."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. I'd rank it up there pretty high, myself."

We finished dinner just as the sky was starting to turn a soft and pale pink. "Should we get dessert to go?" Edward asked. "We have a twenty minute walk back to the B&B and I think it would be beautiful to stroll under the setting sun."

"See," I said, looking up from the dessert menu. "Highest level of romantic."

"I'm a black belt."

I giggled. "You're wearing it now, aren't you?"

"I am. My good black leather belt. The soft one."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"With a belt? I'm not spanking you with a belt. Nor will I ever, if that's what you're hinting at."

I blushed and shook my head. "Ow. No."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Okay. I give up. How was I trying to seduce you?"

I laughed. "I thought maybe you wanted to tie me to the headboard, or something."

His own cheeks flushed for having missed my insinuation. "I would love that, actually," he said, smiling. "That is, if you feel up to more, tonight."

"Why wouldn't I feel like more?"

He laughed. "I wanted to take you on a hike tomorrow."

"That sounds like a subject change."

"That's me making sure you'll be able to walk."

I giggled. "Well, you do change my legs to jelly."

He winked at me again as the waitress returned. We ordered a light lemon crème tart to go and after I used the washroom, Edward and I headed back to the beach for the romantic walk home. The sky was flamingo pink kissed with a brilliant tangerine orange. I couldn't help taking out my camera for a few pictures.

"Come here," Edward said, wrapping his arm around me. "Take one of us, together."

I snapped a selfie for the scrapbook and then another one when I felt his lips on my cheek. "Dance with me," he whispered in my ear.

I set down my purse beside the small white box holding our dessert and wrapped my arms around my fiancé's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella." I felt so safe when he wrapped his strong arms around my hips and held me close to his warm chest for a hug.

"Mm. You're so toasty."

"The breeze off the water is cool, huh? Do you just want to head back? Warm up the old fashioned way?"

I giggled. "You promised me dancing." I slapped his bum and then slipped out of his arms. I pulled my thin cardi out of my bag and slipped it on. "I thought ahead."

"Smart cookie."

I slipped off my shoes to feel the cold, wet sand between my toes. "Take your shoes off."

"And ruin my pedicure?" he teased. "I don't know."

I laughed and then spun in a circle, holding my arms out to the side. I let my hair cover my face as the wind blew through it and took a moment to breathe in the salty sea air. I loved this weekend, I loved my fiancé, I loved my life.

Edward's laughter joined mine as he took my hand. "Don't get dizzy," he said, as he started waltzing me across the sand. "I still want to play with you later."

"And you'd rather not hold my hair while I throw up?"

"Exactly. I mean, I've done it, and as your almost husband, I will dutifully do it again if the occasion arises, but we could be having so much more fun."

"I want you to make love to me in the sand."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"As hard as that makes me," he started.

"I can feel it. I love these pants. They're so thin."

Edward laughed and spanked me. "You're so dirty. Wow. I'm surprised every time."

I giggled and kissed that little "v" of exposed skin on his chest. "I love that I can still surprise you."

"Bella. I'm infatuated with you. Never forget it, my love. And if this beach wasn't crawling with tourists, I'd be making you feel it."

I smiled up at his face, awed by both his sweetness and sexiness. "Maybe you could feed me dessert instead?"


	40. Lemon and Leather

**A/N - Happy APRIL! I love Spring! I hope you all have an amazing day! Thanks for reading! Enjoy Edward's point of view. I love hanging out in his head!**

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Lemon and Leather**

**EPOV**

"How are you making a lemon tart so sexy?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

She giggled and leaned her head back on my shoulder to peek up at my face. "It's just your boy mind. Everything is sexy to you. And you can turn even the most innocent sentence into something to do with sex. It's like a talent only possible with the Y chromosome."

"I feel like all that was one big compliment."

She laughed, again. So damn beautiful. "See. Only a guy would say that."

I wrapped my left arm tighter around her waist and brushed the underside of her breast with my thumb. "Okay. Give me an example."

"Of what? Your dirty mind?"

I smiled and kissed her sweet smelling hair. "My alleged dirty mind."

"Um."

I laughed. "See. I'm not that bad."

"Give me a second. You're distracting me with your lemon breath and your thumb."

"My thumb wants to move a little higher and check how cold you are."

"See."

"What? I'm just being honest."

"Mm hmm. Oh. Okay. I've got one. When you called me to get the phone a couple weeks ago, I said 'I'm coming' and you laughed."

I rocked her back and forth in my arms. "Bella. Everyone thinks about sex when someone says those two amazing words."

"No, they don't. I can guarantee that unless a girl is having sex, her mind doesn't go right to sex at the word 'coming.'"

"What is wrong with your gender?"

"No idea."

I kissed her shoulder. "Should we walk back? It's pretty dark."

"I guess."

"We can stay if you want to, baby," I whispered. She'd been so happy, today. More relaxed than I'd seen her in weeks. And the feeling was mutual. If she didn't want to leave, we wouldn't leave.

"No. We should. I just want to freeze this moment in my mind. The waves lapping at the sand, the absolute silence now that all the kids have gone, your arms around me, your heartbeat on my back. I don't know. It's like I don't have a care in the world right now. And I love it."

I hummed. "You're right. This is a perfect moment." I breathed in her hair, again, and then laughed.

"What? Did I say anything sexual in that last statement?"

"Bella. I'm not that bad," I said through my laughter.

"Tell me," she said, reached back to pinch my sides.

"You said waves lapping…" I fell back into the sand and laughed harder. "I'm such a perv."

She turned, inadvertently rubbing my dick in the process, and then crawled over top of me, her dress bunched up around her thighs, her hair blocking out the last of the red sunlight.

"No. It's cute, Edward. Are you going to be doing some lapping when we get back to the Bed and Breakfast?"

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Of course." I kissed her, again. "Now, get off of me, or I'm going to do it, right here."

She laughed and sprung to her feet. "You say that like it's a threat." She hiked her dress up and started running down the beach. I just stood there and watched her. She looked so carefree and young. This last year, we'd done a lot of growing up. But, Bella was only nineteen. And I loved when she acted like it. This was the woman I was going to marry and I couldn't wait.

I picked up her shoes, her gigantic purse and the empty dessert box and jogged after her, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"Nice sack you've got there," she called over her shoulder, giggling.

"You're perfect," I said back through my laughter.

She giggled and finally stopped running when our B&B came into view. "God. I'm exhausted."

I stole a lemon flavored kiss and smiled at her. "I wasn't chasing you."

"I know," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and slipping her sparkly little sandals back on her pretty feet, her toes still glittery purple from her pedicure last week. "I'm just high on life."

I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "That's new."

"Ah. Sorry. I can't pull it off. I read it somewhere. In one of my gossip magazines, I think. I thought I'd add it to my repertoire, but, ugh. No. It doesn't work for me."

I kissed the top of her head. "You're cute."

"You know what was cute? You carrying my purse and shoes. You're like the perfect man."

"So what you really want is a butler?"

She laughed and it made me smile. "No. Unless the butler liked making love."

"I'm fairly confident the butler would love that. Do I need a penguin suit?"

"No." She giggled as she pulled me back to our room. She was frisky, tonight. It was surprising considering the sex marathon we'd had this afternoon. But, I wasn't complaining at all.

"Okay. Tie me up," she said after she dropped her dress to the floor.

She stood there, hands on her hips, looking like sex on legs in nothing but a little black satin thong. It was low enough on her hips that I could see her tattoo. Her piercing caught the lamp light, making it glitter and draw my attention to her beautiful body.

I laughed and unbuttoned my shirt. "Bossy little minx, tonight, huh?"

"Ooh. I like minx."

"Yeah. I happen to love her." I pulled my shirt off of my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. "Take your panties off."

"Now who's the bossy one," she said.

"Do it." She shivered a little at my command and it made me even harder.

"What if I don't?" she challenged, her fingers tucked into the elastic of her thong.

I pulled my belt from its loops. "I'll do it myself."

She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. "Um."

I laughed. "I'm not going to hit you with it. Don't look so scared. This is only going to end well for you."

"What about for you?"

"It will definitely end well for me."

She giggled and crawled on the bed, giving me an excellent view of that incredible ass. "Okay. Then I think I'll let you take them off."

"Such a defiant little girl," I said. "I love it."

I traced my fingers up her arms, slowly, making her shiver and tied them to the headboard with my soft leather belt. I licked her nipple and then scraped it with my teeth. She gasped and I smiled. We were definitely going to have some fun, tonight. And by the look of utter desire on Bella's flushed face, the chances of us getting any sleep that night were very, very slim.


	41. Cheat Sheet

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! What a beautiful day outside! I just love warm weather and sunshine! I hope you're all having a fabulous week! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all make me smile! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 41 – Cheat Sheet**

**BPOV**

**Monday, June 27**

"_Edward, please," I cried out. True to his word on the beach, he was lapping and licking and teasing me until was breathless and begging. His tongue, his lips, his teeth felt like heaven, but he was torturing me slowly when I needed speed, friction. His moans only made matters worse._

"_Tell me, Bella. What do you want?" His words were a breath over my hot, throbbing body and I tightened my thighs around his head, my fingernails were gripping at his favourite belt that held my arms tied to the bed._

"_I want you to make me come, Edward. Please." I whined and squirmed, desperate for release, but not wanting this night to end. It was a brutal dichotomy._

"_Mm." He hummed against my clit and I felt my body jerk off of the bed._

_He'd started at my breasts, sucking, pinching, biting at my nipples until I was dripping with lust. He moved down, nipping at my stomach, my hips, my thighs._

_I could see how hard he was, feel it, when he brushed into my body, but despite that, he didn't hurry. This was all about me, about my pleasure. It was an empowering feeling. To have a man love you so much, to have him take pride in making you scream with desire, bliss, orgasm. He was everything._

"_Do you want me to make you come with my mouth?" He stuck his tongue in my belly button and flicked at my piercing. It jingled softly and I smiled._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes, what, baby? Talk to me."_

"_Put your tongue." My face was on fire and I could hardly breathe, hardly get a thought straight in my mind._

"_Put it where, lover?"_

"_Edward. Please."_

_He reached up and covered my breasts with his hands. He squeezed them softly and then pinched my nipples. I cried out and tried to wiggle free. _

"_Come on, Bella. Talk dirty to me."_

"_I can't, ah. Edward."_

"_Do you need me to untie you?"_

"_No. Just do it."_

"_Put my tongue in your pretty pussy, baby?"_

"_No. I want you, now. Hard and fast."_

"_You want my cock, lover?" he whispered in my ear._

_I nodded frantically. "Yes. Edward. Yes. Please."_

_He crawled down the bed and licked me, first. He hummed, savoring the moment, my taste. "Edward. Baby." My legs were trembling now. I couldn't take, anymore._

"_Shh," he cooed. He stood up and stripped off his pants and boxer briefs. I moaned at the sight of him. He was hard and pulsing almost as much as I was. "We're going to come, together, baby."_

"_Mm. Yes. Hurry, Edward."_

_He climbed on top of me and ran his hands up and down my outer thighs. "You, Isabella, are the most desirable woman alive." He slid inside of me, ever so slowly. "Oh, yeah. Damn. Yes, Bella."_

_Edward slid his hands up and over my arms and loosened his belt so I could free my arms. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "Mm. I love you."_

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Wake up, lover."

I smiled and stretched and opened my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten in the morning." He pulled off his t-shirt, slipped off his jeans and then brought a tray of delicious smelling food into the bed beside me. "I had to tell the innkeeper that my beautiful fiancée was fast asleep and so I needed to bring some grub up here."

I sat up and leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek. "Thank you. I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. This looks awesome."

"Hurry. I'm going to eat it all."

I giggled and grabbed Edward's dress shirt off the floor on my way to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth after I used the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. That was quite the erotic dream I was having. I smiled. But it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Last night had been incredible. Absolutely incredible.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Edward said, shooting me a wink. I crawled over to him and smiled as he slipped a sweet strawberry covered in fresh cream between my lips.

"Mm."

"That's what I was thinking," he said.

I giggled and cuddled up to his chest. "When did you get up?"

"Just now. Honestly. I thought I'd better grab us something to eat before the kitchen closed." He kissed my lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby."

He smiled. "Were you dreaming just now?"

I laughed. "Maybe."

"Tell me."

"Feed me, first." He brought a forkful of what looked like some kind of crepes to my lips. "Mm, god, baby. That's good."

"Stop trying to turn me on," he teased. "Tell me about your erotic dream."

"How do you know it was erotic?"

He chuckled as he chewed a slice of bacon. "You were rubbing yourself."

"Shut up," I said, slapping his chest, feeling my face burn. "I was not."

He passed me a slice of bacon and smiled. "You had your hand on your breast and your other hand was under the covers. I'm only assuming.

I hungrily ate the bacon and frowned at him. "It's your fault."

"Oh, yeah?"

"You turn me on. Even in my sleep."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss me, again. "I love you and I'm touched that you were dreaming about my bod."

I giggled. "Last night was incredible."

"It always is, Bella. We're perfect together."

"What are we doing today," I asked, tracing a scratch mark over Edward's shoulder with my fingertip.

He watched my finger and then smiled up at my face. "I thought we'd take a hike and then maybe go look for some whales."

"I love whales."

"I know you do. Because you are a great Washingtonian, my love."

"Does this hurt?" I asked of the scratch.

"No."

"Are we going to be healed up in time for the wedding?"

"Oh, yeah. You can do what you want to my body, though. I'll be covered up in a monkey suit."

I laughed before eating another strawberry. "Well, I guess as long as you stop snacking on my neck and shoulders, I'll be picture ready for the wedding."

"But your neck, baby, it's my favourite part to bite."

"You're such a vampire."

"It's the sound you make, Bella. When I run my teeth over the sensitive skin on your neck, you gasp and moan at the same time, and dammit, baby, it's sexy."

I bit my lip. "Have you memorized my entire body?"

"Every square inch. And I know exactly what to do to each and every part."

"So that's your secret, huh? How you've become the perfect lover?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't even need a cheat sheet."

I slid the breakfast tray to the end of the bed and crawled over to straddle my fiancé. "Show me, again."

He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me down on his always hard body. "The whales are waiting, Bella."

"They'll wait a little while longer," I giggled. I bit his earlobe, earning that deep groan he always gave me when I did it. "Because I don't need notes, either."


	42. We Did It

**A/N - Happy Thursday! I've been thinking it was Friday, all day! It's driving me crazy as I have a fun weekend planned and I want it to just get here, already! How about a silly chapter, today? Thanks for your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 42 – We Did It**

"I need another break," I said, my voice borderline whiny. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of my messy, sweaty hair, hair that had looked so cute in a high ponytail before we'd left our room this morning.

"Another one? You just had a break twenty minutes ago."

"We're climbing a cliff. A cliff, Edward. This isn't a nice easy walking path like we usually hike."

He laughed and went to sit on a fallen tree, beautifully covered in a brilliant green moss. He patted his legs. "Come sit."

I smiled and somehow found the energy to hop over to him, Alice style, and perch on my handsome hubby-to-be's lap. I leaned back into chest. "Ah. This is the life."

Edward laughed, again and groaned as he squeezed me in a tight hug. "So, the hike wasn't a good plan?"

"No, baby. It's a great plan. But, are we almost at the top?"

"We are, lover. About twenty more minutes and we're there. You are promised beautiful views, fresh air and a hot kiss."

I giggled. "I have to wait?"

"It's called incentive."

I unbuttoned my plaid shirt and reached into my bra to wipe the sweat from between my boobs. I was so finished with being a lady. I was tired and gross and Edward was just going to have to deal with it.

"You're so sexy."

I laughed. "What? I'm so disgusting."

"Hardly. You're touching your breasts."

I kissed the tip of Edward's nose. "Okay. I'm marrying you for sure, now."

He laughed. "What? Why just now?"

"Because I'm dirty and sticky and I probably stink, my hair is a mess, and you still think I'm sexy."

He pressed his nose to my shoulder. "You smell good, baby. And you're always sexy. What are you talking about?"

"You're lying."

"I am not." He rubbed my back. "Come on. I'll piggyback you to the top of Mount Constitution. And then I'll give you your surprise?"

"My kiss?"

"And more."

"Ooh."

Edward laughed and put the backpack, the heavy backpack, on my shoulders and then crouched down in front of me. "Hop up." I spanked his hot bum cheeks and then squeezed them. "You done back there?"

I giggled. "Maybe." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he reached back to grab my bum and lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he slid his hands under my thighs. "Ooh. I think I like this."

He chuckled and started walking back up the path. "I love it."

"I'm not too heavy?"

"No."

I kissed the side of his strong neck. His muscles were straining, but he didn't seem tired. "You're so tough. It's really very sexy, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, yeah?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Tell me more."

"How are you not even breathing heavy? This is a challenging climb."

"I do work out a lot."

"I know. I go to the gym to watch you."

"You work out, too, Bella." He squeezed my calves. "You have incredible muscle definition."

"Why, thank you," I said. I didn't know that Edward noticed. I saw a minute change in my body. I was a little more toned, but I didn't think it was that obvious of a difference.

"You are very welcome. So, you're saying that you only come to the gym to scope out the guys?"

I giggled. "Just this one guy."

"Clark and his penis pants."

I giggled and buried my face into his neck so I didn't scare all the wildlife away with my hysterical laughter. "Edward."

He chuckled and it was so cute. "What?"

"Ew."

He laughed, again. "I'm teasing. It really does mean a lot to me that you like coming to the gym with me. I enjoy watching you work out, too."

"I know."

"Like when you squat. Shit, baby. It's hot."

"Speaking of," I said.

He laughed. "You have to pee?"

"A lot. I was trying to ignore it. Hoping it would go away."

"There are no washrooms up here, lover. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would take us this long to reach the top."

"I have to go. Stop walking. You're jolting me around."

He chuckled and set me down. "'Kay, let's go make you a makeshift toilet, or a cat hole as hikers and campers like to call them."

I followed him off the path behind some trees and bushes. "Ew. Edward. I don't want to."

He laughed and toed a little hole in the soft forest floor. "I'll take this," he said, as he slipped the backpack from my shoulders.

"Okay. Um. I need a tissue," I said, going through the front pouch of the bag. "Okay. Go away."

He kissed my lips. "You sure you don't need me to hold you up?"

"No. I'm good. But, don't watch me. Or listen. Go somewhere and sing or something."

He chuckled. "I'm going to go pee on that tree."

"Stop bragging about that thing."

He laughed as he walked away from me. I could still see his back and his head and I was glad. I didn't want to get lost in the woods on the side of a mountain. I pulled down my nylon shorts and cotton panties and took another look around to make sure there was no one in sight.

Edward was singing an N'SYNC song for me and I couldn't help but smile as I peed in the woods for first time in my life. Hopefully the last. Edward was making the experience a little less traumatizing.

"I'm done."

Edward was still laughing as he walked over to me, the little bottle of hand sanitizer in his hand, already. He knew me so well. "Well?"

"Well, what? It's was gross and embarrassing and I want to have a shower."

He kissed my lips and took my freshly sanitized hand in his, leading me back to the path. "Well, I'm impressed with you, Miss Swan. That was a first and you lived to tell about it." He winked at me. "Robbie would be proud, too."

I giggled. "A cat hole joke?"

He smiled. "I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"I do. My bladder's not going to explode, anymore."

"I'm glad."

"I miss Robbie."

"This is your practice for the honeymoon. You think you can go two weeks without your baby?"

I pouted. "No. Honestly. It's going to be so hard."

"I know. But, hey, I'll try my absolute hardest to keep your mind on other things."

I smiled and slipped my hand into the back pocket of Edward's camo shorts. "You're just awesome, you know that?"

"I'm so glad you think so."

"I know it." I stopped walking. "Oh, my god."

"What?"

"We're at the top. We did it."

Edward stepped in front of me on the path, set his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. "Thank you for doing this with me, Bella. I'm so proud of you."

I hummed. Perfect. Man.


	43. Picnic

**A/N - Happy Friday! Wooo! Thank you all for reading and being the best fans ever! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 43 – Picnic**

"Mm." Edward was kissing me. Hard. My body was pressed between his and the stone wall of the Mount Constitution Observatory Tower. There were a few other hikers around, but Edward didn't seem to notice. And I definitely wasn't complaining.

He finally pulled back and shot me his patented wink and sexy smile. "Congratulations, Miss Swan. You just hiked six point one miles up the side of the highest peak in the San Juan Islands. You should be very proud of yourself."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm proud of us. And I think you carried me for point one miles."

He laughed and tucked a messy strand of hair, escaped from my ponytail, behind my ear. "You're so gorgeous."

"You're so romantic."

He brushed his nose along mine. "Do you understand how much I love you?"

I stared into is eyes and I could actually see it. "I do. Because I love you that much."

"We're going to have a beautiful life."

"You want me to look worse? Make me cry?"

He smiled and softly squeezed the back of my neck. "Don't cry. Smile. You take my breath away when you do."

I smiled. "You're acting like you're about to propose to me."

"Been there, done that."

I laughed with him. "I'm so happy we are where we are in our relationship. You know, with the wedding so close."

"Oh, I know. I've been waiting a year to make you a Cullen."

"Twenty-five days."

"It's too far away. I want to see you in your dress."

"I want to see my shoes."

He laughed. "Yeah. That was mean of me. To keep you away from shoes."

"I would hardly call buying your fiancée a pair of Louboutins for her wedding day, mean."

He laughed. "It turns me on how much you love shoes."

"Should I wear them on the wedding night?"

He smiled against my lips and then kissed me softly. "Yes, please."

"Mm. You're turning me on."

"I'm right there with you. But, unfortunately Moran State Park is a popular place for families."

I giggled and took his hand. "Let's go look at the view."

"I would say that you're all the view I need, but you'd call me cheesy."

"I like that about you, Cheddar Edward."

"That doesn't rhyme."

I laughed, something I couldn't stop doing this weekend. "Blame your mom for not naming you Eddar."

"I'll let her know." We laughed and he kissed me, again.

Edward wrapped me his arms, his chest to my back and we looked out at the breathtaking view of sea, sky and islands. Edward pointed out all of the landmarks of Puget Sound: Mount Baker and even Vancouver Island, Canada. I tried to pay attention, but he was whispering in my ear and I was distracted by the erotic sensation created by his warm breath.

We'd had a lot of sex this weekend, already. A lot. Even for us. And it did nothing to sate my desire for my fiancé. I just wanted him more. This trip had been magic and we still had so much time here.

"Do you want some lunch?" he asked.

"You brought a lunch? Aw. Edward."

He smiled and slipped off the backpack. "And a blanket."

"A picnic? That's so romantic."

He laughed and spread the blanket out in the shade. "The lovely Mrs. Farish made us steak sandwiches and some kind of fruit on granola, I guess."

"Mrs. Farish?"

He laughed. "The owner of the Inn. She's awesome. Young. Late twenties, I think. Her husband seems nice, too."

"You're so sweet to do this for me. I love you."

"I love you, gorgeous."

"How did you know I was starving?"

"You usually are, baby girl."

I laughed. "And look at that. I still love you."

He rubbed my leg. "We're forever, Bella." He passed me a sandwich. "Hey, um, are we going to read our vows or did you expect me to memorize them."

I giggled. "Let's read them."

"Oh, thank god."

"I'm going to be way too nervous and excited to have to worry about that."

"I really love you, now," he said, winking at me.

"Hey. Were you worrying?"

"Maybe. But, not a lot. I told you I would talk to you if I was."

"Good boy. You're so trained."

He laughed around a bite of his sandwich. "I'm even toilet trained."

"Says the guy that just peed on a tree."

"You really can't talk."

I laughed. "I know. I'm still embarrassed."

"Why? It's natural. It's not a big deal."

"Ew."

He winked at me and then lay down on the blanket, resting his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair and he shut his eyes, a cute smile playing at his lips. "Are you purring?"

He peeked open an eye and smiled wider. "Maybe."

I looked out over the water. Edward had taken me to see so many beautiful cities, so many skylines, but I had to say, this view was one of the prettiest. I couldn't wait to see Hawaii with him, to dance on the beach during the sunset, just like we'd done last night on Orcas Island.

I hadn't realized how much we needed this weekend away. Just to reconnect. Just to be us. I loved it. I could have cried at how happy I was in that moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"You. This. The honeymoon. Everything. I'm just so happy."

Edward reached up and cradled my face in his palm. "My plan worked, huh?"

"It did. You're a genius."

"I think we were just letting the wedding get too big, too important. It was eclipsing us. I mean, don't get me wrong, it will be a freaking amazing day, but I think the focus needs to be on us. On how I want to just hold you and never let you go, kiss you until we can't breathe anymore. All of that good stuff."

I leaned over and kissed his beautiful lips. "I wish we were in our room right now and I could show you exactly how much what you just said touched me."

"It's all true." He smiled. "Let's finish eating, take a couple pictures and get our asses off this mountain."

"Best plan I've heard all day."


	44. Almost Cullens

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I missed a day, yesterday, I know. I'm sorry. Life gets busy sometimes. And honestly, I'm thinking of taking one day off each week. It's getting too stressful for me. The point of this story is too have fun with the characters and if I have to rush (and keep getting snippy anon reviews,) it's not fun, anymore. So...I think we'll aim for 6 chapters a week and go from there. I hope that works for you all. I truly do appreciate each and every one of you: your support, your reviews, your friendship. And I don't want to stop writing this. That's the best plan I can think of! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 44 – Almost Cullens**

"Mm." I couldn't stop humming. I was finally clean from the hike and the hot water felt so nice on my tired, aching muscles. But the main reason for my bliss was that Edward had just taken me against the wall of the shower stall. Slow, steady, hard.

"Is that a good mmm?"

I laughed. "Is there any other kind?"

Edward ran his hands down my wet hair. "Let's go to bed."

"I can't. I'm too tired."

"Too tired to sleep?"

I giggled. "Oh, you mean really sleep?"

He squeezed my bum cheeks in his hands. "Yes. Sleep."

"Carry me?"

"Of course. And as a bonus," he said, shutting off the shower and grabbing a towel, "I'll even dry you off."

I hummed again as he caressed my sensitive, post-orgasmic body with his hands under the towel. "This is the life."

He rubbed the towel over his chest, abs, legs and then scooped me up and carried me naked to the bed. We cuddled under the covers, my head on his warm, damp chest, and I felt myself drifting right off. Until I remembered the whales.

"The whales. Edward. We were supposed to go look for whales."

He chuckled and hugged me closer. "Later."

""kay." And I was out, fast asleep.

I dreamt I was hiking through the woods. It was the same mountain we'd just climbed this afternoon, but I'd gotten lost, separated from Edward somehow. I was searching and searching and it was getting dark. I was panicked and scared.

"Angel. Baby. Wake up, Bella." I heard Edward's voice and smiled. He'd found me. Saved my life.

"Where were you? I was scared," I whispered.

He rubbed my back and kissed my eyelids. "I've been right here the whole time, Bella. It was just a dream. You're in bed with me."

I frowned and stretched my arms over my head. "Hi," I said, smiling at Edward when I opened my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven in the evening."

"The whales."

"There's an evening boat ride if you want to take it. We might see some killer whales. And if not, at least we'll get in on the sunset from the water, right?"

"Sounds beautiful." I sat up and stretched, again.

Edward smiled and winked at me before his eyes took in my naked body. I laughed and he chuckled with me. "You're so hot."

"I just woke up. I'm sure my hair is a rat's nest."

"I like how you look when you just wake up. You're a natural beauty. You have a nice glow on your cheeks."

"Ooh. You're sweet." I climbed over his hips and slid my hands up his chest. "I'm smitten with you."

"Mm. Smitten. I like it." He lifted his head to meet my lips. "I'm pretty damn smitten, too."

"What is it about this hotel, this island, that makes me want you non-stop? Is there some kind of aphrodisiac power going on up here? Did you know that when you made the reservations?"

He laughed and ran his warm hands down my back and over my hips. "I think it's me."

I giggled. "Yeah. You are pretty hot."

"Your libido is going to kill me, Bella."

"Well, we wouldn't want that. I'm supposed to be marrying you in three and a half weeks."

"You will be marrying me in three and a half weeks."

"We'd better get dressed, then, Mister."

"Yeah. Let's put on something warm and go catch that boat," he said. He kissed me, again and smiled. "We have a sunset with our name on it, huh?"

"The 'Almost Cullens?'"

He laughed. "Yes. That's exactly who we are."

"Mr. and Mrs."

"Mr. and Mrs. is right." Edward kissed me, again. "Okay." He smoothed his hands up my body and ran his thumbs over my breasts, my nipples. "You need to cover up."

I laughed and slipped off the bed, going over to my suitcase. "You have some willpower."

"Not where you're concerned."

I gave him a little naked spin. "I trust you."

He slid out of bed, completely naked, and made me laugh as he wrapped his arms around me. "You shouldn't."

"Was that a threat?"

"Or a promise?"

"Mm. Whales first."

"Whales first," he said.

We smiled at each other while we got dressed, me in yoga pants and chunky knit sweater and Edward in jeans and a UW Seattle sweatshirt. He pulled a toque on, too, making him look way too hot. I pulled my hair up in a messy knot and we went to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

I was just putting on a quick coat of mascara when Edward slid his glasses on and then lifted the toilet lid.

I giggled and peeked over my shoulder at him. "You're peeing?"

"I have to go?"

I laughed and covered my face. "Edward."

"It doesn't bother me. We're getting married, remember?"

I tried to put lip gloss on, but I was giggling too hard.

"What?" he laughed, zipping up his fly. He bumped my hip with his to reach the sink and wash his hands.

"Nothing. You're just…"

"Insane?"

"No. I just, I don't know. It must be a guy thing to have no shame."

He laughed and dried his hands. "Guys pee at urinals. We're raised not to care." He ran his teeth over my jaw, like he wanted to bite me. "Plus, I saw you peeking."

I laughed. "I did not."

"Yes, you did. Twice, actually." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my scorching hot cheek. "I don't mind, Bella. I wouldn't have peed in front of you if I did."

"Well, I'm going to kick you out, now."

He laughed. "That's fine. I'll just go get my wallet and keys."

I giggled while I peed and couldn't stop laughing even while I washed my hands. Happiness was the only explanation. This was my life. I had the best man in the world and he loved me as much as I loved him. This was perfection.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I stuffed my camera in my bag.

"For the whales, the sunset. For our future."

He smiled and hugged me in front of the door. "Me, too, lover. God, me, too."


	45. Our Life

**A/N - Happy Monday! Thank you all for your feedback on the new 6 chapters each week schedule! I truly have the best readers! Enjoy our couple's last night on Orcas Island!**

* * *

**Chapter 45 – Our Life**

"Three orcas, six seals, one bald eagle and a killer sunset."

"I'd say it was a successful trip," Edward said, his arm hung snuggly over my shoulders. He kissed my cheek and then turned to face me. "I love you."

I smiled and pushed my wind-blown hair off my face. "I love you, too. I'm so glad we woke up in time from our nap to get on that boat."

He leaned in to kiss me on the moonlit beach. "Me, too."

"I don't want to leave, tomorrow," I said, feeling the sting of tears behind my eyes. "This trip has been magic."

"Oh, baby. I know. But, we're bringing this feeling home with us. We're nice and relaxed. We're not stressed. We're just us." He held me close to his chest and rubbed my back. "And baby, the sex isn't going to stop, either."

I giggled and kissed his heart. "Yay."

He kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and forth in his arms. "If you ever get stressed about the wedding or people or me or just life, I want you tell me. To talk to me, beautiful. I'm always here for you. Always, okay?"

"I know."

"Good."

"And the same goes for you. I don't like cranky Edward."

He laughed. "No one does."

"I'm teasing. Cranky Edward is really cute."

"Ah. He's a dick." I snorted and we both laughed. "Let's go to bed."

"Again? We already did that," I said. "Can we just sit here on the beach?"

"You're not cold?"

"Well, I have you to keep me warm."

He smiled, took my hand and pulled me to the sand with him. I snuggled between his legs, against his chest and Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms. "Is this good? You warm?"

"I'm warm."

We sat in silence, the only noise was the waves crashing on the beach and Edward's heartbeat in my ear, for what must have been a half hour. It was almost black outside and there wasn't a soul out there with us. But, I felt safe.

"Are you asleep?" Edward whispered.

"No. Are you?"

He chuckled softly. "No."

"You want to go back?"

"Not unless you do, angel."

"Okay."

We sat quietly a little longer. I tipped my face up and kissed his chin. "I'm ready now."

"Sounds good." He groaned as he stood up and then pulled me to my feet. "Need to be carried back?"

"I suppose I wouldn't complain." He laughed and scooped me up like I weighed nothing at all. "You know, by the time you hit fifty, I'm going to have destroyed your back."

He laughed. "Let me worry about that in thirty years."

"I guess I'll rub your back for you. I mean, I'll owe you."

He kissed my lips and smiled. "As long as you wear something skimpy."

"When don't I?"

"True," he laughed. "God, I'm a lucky man."

"I'm being carried. I'm feeling pretty special, myself."

"You are. I'm glad that I make you feel that way. You are my whole world."

"I love that."

"Good. Because it's never going to change." He set me down on the porch of the B&B and took my hand as we quietly crept inside, trying not to wake the other guests. "Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about this afternoon?"

"Why? Did I say something embarrassing?"

"Not at all. You were scared, though. You couldn't find me?"

"Oh, yeah. The woods. The hike. I got separated from you. Lost, I guess."

"Aw. Baby."

I smiled. "It's okay. Just a dream."

"It's the wedding," he said, unlocking our room door. "Change and all that good stuff."

"But I'm not scared."

"I know you're not, babe. But it's still a big deal. You're changing your name, you're going to become an old married lady." He laughed. "You know, stuff like that."

I slapped his amazing bum. "Old? Maybe I should be having nightmares."

He pulled his sweatshirt off and smiled at me. "Nah. You're too sexy to have nightmares."

"Oh. Well, what was I thinking?"

He laughed. "Get naked, lover. I'm freaking exhausted."

"And why do I need to be naked for you to sleep?"

"You know I can't sleep without you. And I kind of like when I can feel your skin on mine."

"You make your pervertedness so romantic, I can't even argue with it."

He laughed, again, as he pulled his underwear off and climbed into bed. "Pervertness isn't a word."

I tossed my panties at him. "Yet you knew exactly what it meant."

"Come here." He held the blanket back and I climbed in with him. He wrapped me in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you. But, I'm still wearing make-up. I should go wash my face."

"But you just got in. And I'm comfy, now."

"Do you want me to breakout before the wedding? Have a big zit on my cheek. I'm trying to keep my skin crystal clear. Pictures, Edward. Pictures. The album we'll be showing our children and grandchildren for decades to come. I want them to see how flawless my skin was."

"And you're stressing, again. I'd better book us another night here."

I turned to rest my chin on his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it, just now."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me. Communication, right?"

I sighed. "I guess I'm still a little stressed."

"The dream already told us that."

"Ugh. Stop being so smart. It's annoying."

"Okay. Act dumb. Check."

I giggled at Edward, his eyes crossed, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Don't."

He chuckled. "You're giving me mixed signals, baby? What do want?"

I kissed his lips and he smiled. "I just want you."

"Then, don't stress, love. I adore everything about you. The wedding doesn't have to be perfect. We'll even hire a crying baby to make it more real."

"Maybe Jonathan will cry?"

"Maybe. And maybe I'll trip. Maybe it will be windy. Maybe I'll have a big zit. Maybe your dad will shoot me last minute. I don't know, Bella. It's life."

"It's our life."

"And our life kicks ass. No need for worries, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Go wash your face. I know you're still worrying about it."

I laughed and pinched his nipple.

"Ow. That's it," he said, throwing his heavy leg over my hips. "You're going to have to find your own way out of here."

I wriggled around, struggling to break free. We both groaned at the friction. "You have another round in you?"

He laughed. "One more, then I have to rest my dick until the wedding night." I buried my face into his chest and he laughed with me. "I'm messing with you, angel. He only needs twenty minute breaks. Otherwise, he's just waiting for you to give him the…heads up."

We both laughed until Edward kissed me. And our laughter turned to moaning. I always teased him that he was insatiable, but to be honest, it was me who could never get enough.


	46. Foot Long

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I'm in the habit of posting late, but hey, it's still here! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 46 – Foot Long**

**Tuesday, June 28**

"Ooh. I love these," I said, holding up a set of candles.

"For which room?"

"Um…" I giggled. "Do I have to decide now?"

"No."

"If they don't match the bedroom, we could save them for a gift?"

"I'm not saying no. I'm just trying to figure out some kind of thought process to your shopping obsession." Edward leaned down to kiss my lips. "You're like a little whirlwind. It's hot."

"It's been a few days since I've been shopping."

"I apologize," he teased. "And you had such a hard time on the hike."

I laughed. "Edward. I loved the trip. But, now it's a shopping day. And it was your choice, remember?"

He winked at me. "I just know what my girl likes."

I reached up and covered his mouth. "Edward."

He nipped at my fingertips and winked at me. Such a flirt. "Come on. Let's go pay for all of this perfumey stuff."

"It's essential oil."

"Okay."

"And the candles?"

"And the candles."

I was so spoiled. We'd already walked all over Eastsound this morning. After breakfast on the patio of the B&B, we'd checked out and then hit the boutiques and outdoor markets. I had two new dresses, a couple of tank tops, a beautiful bangle bracelet and a new pair of nude, peep toe pumps. I made Edward buy a new pair of jeans, so I didn't feel so guilty. And of course, we bought Robbie and Ninja some new cat toys, too. Edward bought his family souvenirs, as per tradition and we bought my dad, Carlisle and Liam some BBQ meat rubs.

"A baby store," I said, on our way back to the car.

"Honey, I don't know how much more I can carry."

"I can take some bags."

"No. I'm good. Let's go get something for Fin and then we'll grab some lunch, okay?"

"I love that Finley isn't even born, yet, but everyone acts like he is."

"He's a very special baby. And he will be spoiled."

I smiled. "So, I'm his aunt and you're his cousin?"

Edward laughed. "Technically, he's my cousin. Uncle Liam's son, but because Fin will be one of your best friend's baby, that makes you an aunt. And therefore, I'm an uncle by proxy."

"Sneaky." I rubbed his back. "Tanya is one of your best friends, too. So you are an uncle, anyway."

"Ah. When Em and Rose have a baby, or as I see it happening, a lot of babies, I'll be a real uncle."

"You will be a real uncle to Finley. You'll be there for him, you'll love him, you'll go to his little pre-school graduation. I don't think the technicalities matter."

"You're sweet."

"Aw," I said, smiling up at his face. "I just really love him. And I was thinking that maybe we should stock up on presents now, because we might not have time when we get back from Hawaii."

"I'm sure you'll find a little outfit for him in Hawaii."

"Oh, are you letting me shop on the honeymoon, now?" I asked, teasing. "Last time we talked about it, we weren't leaving the bed."

He laughed. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Mm hmm."

"We're so good together in bed."

"I know. I was there this weekend."

He laughed, again. "I wouldn't have been with anyone else."

"Good thing you proposed, huh?"

"Damn right."

We found Finley a cute little blankie and some little stuffed animals. "You okay, there, babe?" Edward asked as we drove to the ferry. I was clutching a little blue bear to my chest.

"Yeah. You have to stop letting me into baby stores."

"I tried, Bella. The bags weren't too heavy."

"Oh."

"Stop taking the birth control pills."

"What?"

"We'll make a baby on our honeymoon."

"What?"

He laughed. "We'll figure it out. You want a baby, lover. I want to give you one."

"But, I'm almost a teacher."

"Okay. We can wait."

"Edward."

He rubbed my thigh. "Bella."

"You're mean."

"I'm not. I know you have the baby blues. And you're going to be the sexiest mom on the planet. But, like you just said, you have some dreams of your own to tackle, first. We're going to graduate and you're going to be a teacher. A teacher, Bella. That is fucking cool.

"And I'm so damn proud of you. You have no idea how much you impress me. You work so hard. You know what you want and you go for it. It's incredible. And I'm inspired by you every single day."

I sniffled and wiped my cheeks.

"You know what else, love?"

"What?" I asked. I laughed at how scratchy my voice sounded.

"Our babies are going to be just as amazed by you as I am. They're going to say 'our mom is damn cool.'"

"They'd better not," I said, through my laughter.

"Is daddy going to get a spanking for teaching the youngins a bad word?"

I giggled and wiped my cheeks, again. "That can be arranged."

Edward parked in front of a hotdog stand at the ferry. He leaned over and slipped the teddy bear from my hands and tossed it into the backseat with the rest of our bags. "I love you. And I wasn't kidding when I said I'm okay with trying for a baby. Making you happy is all I want. But, honestly, lover, I don't think we're ready."

"I hate how I keep making this an issue. I hate being a downer. This was a perfect trip."

"It still is, Bella. I like talking to you about the serious stuff, too."

"Okay. I'm over it, again."

"For today?"

I laughed. "Am I that bad?"

"A little," he said, and winked at me. "Come on. I want to watch you eat a hot dog."

I snorted and smacked his shoulder, making him laugh with me. "You're so gross."

"No. I'm a guy."

"Same thing," I said. I slipped out of the car and ran over to stand in line. It was hot and muggy, today, but the sea breeze off the water was cool and refreshing. Summer in Washington was beautiful.

Edward jogged up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you going to get a foot-long," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Well, I do have some practice with those."

He hummed and kissed my neck, exactly where he'd left a nice purple hickey. "We're going to have to break in our bed back home, again."

"True. But, don't get too worked up. We have a what? Six hour drive?"

"With all the ferries, yeah. Oh, and pee breaks. We'll get home around seven, tonight, I think." He kissed my cheek as we moved up in line. "Or, we could spend the night in Seattle?"

"No. I miss Robbie."

"I know."

"Will you sing to me on the drive home?"

"I will do anything that makes you smile," he whispered in my ear. "Forever."


	47. Bliss

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I felt the need to sneak into Edward's mind, again. I love it there! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 47 – Bliss**

**EPOV**

"Wake up, my love," I whispered.

Bella had fallen asleep the minute we'd left her grandparents' place in Sequim. Mary had made us cookies and Randell had Bella giggling non-stop for twenty minutes. I really loved that she had her own grandparents. I mean, my Nanny and Grandpa loved her like their own, but I thought it was special for her, anyway. She deserved to be spoiled like that.

"Mm."

"Are you dreaming about me?"

She smiled in her sleep and then cuddled her cheek back into the seat. I'd covered her in my hoodie and she looked so sweet. I hated that she'd gotten upset this afternoon. I thought we were past the whole baby tears thing.

Well, I knew that was wishful thinking. She wanted to be a mom. There was no turning it off. I got it. I'd wanted my own baby since I was twelve and I held a newborn Alice up at the hospital the day she was born. At the time, I didn't know how to make them, but I knew I wanted lots of babies.

And now I had the woman I wanted to make them with.

I'd meant it when I told her to stop taking the birth control. We'd make a beautiful baby whenever she was ready. But, when she brought up her career, I knew it was too soon. She was torn and it broke my heart, too.

I may have shed a few tears myself once I heard Bella snoring. It hurt me to see her cry. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy. And, god, I wanted to be dad.

I shut off the car and walked around to her side of the car. It was still light out at seven-thirty, but we were going straight to bed. I was freaking tired. That was a hell of a long drive home. I lifted Bella out of the car and carried her to the door.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"We're home, love." I shifted her slightly to unlock the door and then carried her upstairs.

She pressed a hot kiss to my neck and it made me smile. "I'm awake, now."

I laughed and set her on the bed. "I'm not. I'm just going to bring in the bags and then I'm going to pass out for a few."

She sat up on the bed and ran her fingers under my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be right back." I jogged down the stairs to the car and hauled in our luggage and then took a separate trip to grab Bella's shopping bags. I left everything on the couch and the pulled off my shirt as I walked up the stairs. I saw the bathroom light on and even thought I had to pee, I just flopped down on the mattress and shut my eyes.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke, I was alone and it was dark in the room and outside the window. I got up to pee and then yanked off my jeans. I looked like shit and my hair was a mess. I hopped in the shower. The hot water felt incredible on my shoulders and neck.

"Hey, you."

I smiled at Bella's beautiful face peeking in the shower curtain. "Hey, gorgeous."

She tugged open the curtain and slowly pulled her tank top off in front of me. I whistled and she laughed as she stepped out of her panties.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

She stepped into the shower with me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Because you earned a nap after that drive." She kissed my chest and it felt so good. "I'm sorry I fell asleep in the car."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did I upset you?" she asked, her voice quiet. "This morning. Over the baby?"

"Bella," I sighed. "You would never upset me."

"You know what I mean."

I pulled her close to my chest and dropped my face to her hair. I felt the tears come and I was really pissed that I couldn't hold it back. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Oh, baby," she said, hugging me back as hard I was hugging her. "Don't be sorry. I feel like I keep bringing you down. Like I keep harping on the same thing. I'm so happy with our life right now. And I don't want you to think that I'm not."

"It breaks my heart when you're upset, Bella."

"I'm not. But you are. Will you talk to me?"

I pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head and then held her impossibly tighter. "Can I just hold you?"

"Yeah."

And so we just stood there, naked, wet and a little sad. It wasn't the plan I had for the night, but I loved that moment. This woman had the ability to change my mood, instantly. Just her heartbeat against mine made everything better.

I stroked her hair. "Do you want me to wash your hair?"

She peeked up at my face and I reached up to smooth the worry lines from between her eyes. "Will you please…"

"Talk to you? Maybe. But I want to wash your hair, first."

She giggled. Music to my ears. "Go wild."

"Thank you." I lathered her long sexy hair and lightly scratched her scalp until she was humming softly. "I want kids, too, Bella."

"Now?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to be logical and practical and sensible. But, shit. It's hard. I just know how you feel. That's all."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Even though you had to beat it out of me?"

She laughed softly. "I don't mind." I turned her to rinse her hair.

"To be honest, Bella. I'm just tired. So damn tired."

"Okay. Let me wash you up, quickly and we'll go back to bed."

I hummed at the skin on skin contact from her hands. "I'm waking up."

She giggled and wrapped her hand around my hard dick. "I can see that, actually."

"Shit, baby."

"Let me help you relax."

"Bella. Mm. Baby. You don't…"

And I was out of words when she dropped to her knees in front of me and took my throbbing length between her lips. I wanted to tell her that she didn't owe me anything. That she didn't need to try to cheer me up. Or she didn't need to feel bad. I was happy. But, I couldn't get a word out of my lips except a repeated chorus of swearwords that weren't appropriate for my fiancée's adorable ears.

She used her teeth and I lost it. "Bella. Yes."

She smiled and I helped her to her feet. "You relaxed?"

I laughed. "Very. But, at the same time, I'm having visions of taking you up against the wall."

"Ooh," she said, rubbing my chest. "Sexy. But."

I leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips. "Let's go to bed."

We dried off and Bella braided her hair before we climbed into our bed together. I rubbed her back and she cuddled up to me. "Are you okay, babe?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Are you?"

She smiled so pretty. "I think so."

"We're going to rock this aunt and uncle thing, baby girl. Those kids are going to be begging to hang out with us."

"Yay."

I captured her lips with mine. "I feel like we've been apart for five hours."

"We were. I missed you when you slept," she said, running her fingers through my damp hair.

"Ditto. I get moody and think too much when you're asleep and I'm not. Clearly I'm unhealthily needy."

"Wake me up, then," she whispered and then kissed my lips. "I like hanging out with you."

"Did you get any sleep when we got home?" I asked.

"No. I baked six dozen cookies."

I laughed. "What?"

"Half chocolate chip, half peanut butter."

"Wow. That's awesome, babe. Are you hosting a bake sale?"

She slapped my ass and I stole a kiss. "No. I thought if we're going to look for apartments, tomorrow, with Emmett and Rose, we might need something to snack on."

"You're amazing. Thank you."

"My pleasure," she said. "It was kind of nice to get back into our fabulous kitchen."

"It makes me happy that you're happy here."

"I'm blissful here."

I slipped my hand down her back, lower, lower. I slipped my fingers between her cheeks and felt my heart stop when she moaned with desire. I was going to show her bliss.


	48. Cullens

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Spent the morning with my dad! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Cullens**

**Wednesday, June 29**

"I can't believe I'm looking for an apartment, today," Emmett said. "With a hot girl."

"I can't either," Edward said. "I still remember sleeping with you in your bed at the hospital when you were six and had your tonsils taken out."

"You ate my popsicles."

They laughed together and Edward patted his brother's shoulder.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were all lounging on the couch at the Cullens' place, eating cookies and laughing, while we waited for Rose and her family to come over for brunch before we left for Port Angeles. Her parents had taken the day off work, as had Carlisle.

I was currently snuggled on the love seat with Alice, who 'had missed me so much, it wasn't even funny.' I also had my baby in my arms. Robbie was contentedly purring while I scratched him between the ears. It felt good to have my kitten back. He was my first child. My only child for now, and I was happy, content.

I truly felt bad about yesterday. I hadn't meant to get upset about the baby thing, again. And even more, I hadn't meant to make Edward so sad. I was glad he talked to me, finally. Admitted that he wanted a baby right away, too.

It was good to know that we felt the same way. That we were both struggling with the same conflicting emotions. I felt closer to him when he opened up. I still didn't know what we'd decided about the baby, but I knew it wouldn't be now.

But, I was confident in fate. When the time was right, we would know. It was just when I'd met Edward. I knew he was it for me. I was going to trust in our hearts for now and see what happened. But, for now, our focus was on Em, Finley and the wedding. That was enough.

"Em, you're still gonna live at our house on the weekends, right?" Alice asked, her mouth full of cookies.

"You know it, babe."

She giggled. "Yay."

"What are you doing, tonight, Alice?" I asked, tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear.

Her hair was down past her shoulders, now. She'd been growing it out for the wedding, because she thought that a flower girl should have long flowing curls and flowers in her hair. I agreed and she'd been combing it one-hundred strokes each night before bed to make it extra shiny, too. I loved her so much.

And more than anything, I was happy to give her something fun to focus on. Another of her big brothers, her heroes and protectors, was moving out soon. I was trying really hard to involve her in all the plans, too.

"I don't know. Why?" she asked, smiling.

"You want to sleep over at my house?"

"Really?"

"Yep. I promised that as soon as you were done with school, we'd do it, right?"

"Until Edward kidnapped you."

"I know. Boys."

She laughed. "Mikey's never kidnapped me."

"Maybe when he gets a car," I said. I kissed her cheek. "Should we watch movies, bake a cake or braid each other's hair?"

"All three," she said, smiling.

"That's my girl." I squeezed her tightly with my free arm. "What kind of cake should we bake?"

"Um. Something with strawberries. For Em and Rose and their new house."

"Aw," I said.

"Now, that's my girl," Emmett said. "How many layers of cake do I get?"

"Ten," Alice said. I snorted as I laughed and Edward shot me a sexy wink from across the room.

"How about three?" I suggested.

"Six?" Alice asked.

I giggled. "Done."

"Really?" she asked, again. "How are we going to do that?"

"It's a secret. I'll show you, tonight."

The doorbell rang and Emmett jumped up to get the door. I heard him laughing and smiled at how happy he was. Edward and I had done the apartment thing last summer. I loved that I could be a part of this experience, again.

"Hey, guys," Rose said, as she walked in the room, Emmett attached like a koala to her back.

"Hey, Rose," I said.

"You look beautiful," Edward said. And she did in her pink maxi dress and white blazer. Her blonde hair was braided neatly on the side. She was going for grown up and mature and she'd nailed it.

"Thanks. I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Edward said. "You guys will find something."

"I just want to find somewhere clean."

Edward laughed. "Should you really be moving in with Em, then?"

She giggled as Emmett flipped off his brother. "We don't need anything big."

"One bedroom, one bathroom," Emmett said. "I'm hoping not to pay anything over seven-hundred a month."

"Way cheaper than Seattle," Edward said.

"And, therefore, I can buy more pizza," Emmett said. "You see the genius of going to Peninsula College?"

"I'm glad to hear you're making important life choices based on your stomach, son," Carlisle said, walking in from the kitchen.

Emmett laughed. "Just don't tell mom. She won't let me move out."

"She still might not," Carlisle said, a smile on his face. "She was looking at your baby book this morning."

"Aw," Rose said, rubbing her hands over Emmett's forearms.

"Shit," he said. "Is she going to cry?"

"It's more than likely," Carlisle said. "But, we're proud of you both. I think her saving grace in that you'll be home on weekends."

"I'll be able to sweet talk her into doing my laundry, right?"

Rose laughed. "Emmett."

"What?"

"You can wash clothes."

"I had to teach Edward," I added. "And I honestly wouldn't trust him alone with my clothes."

Emmett laughed. "He has a fetish?"

I blushed. "I meant that he might shrink something."

Carlisle shook his head and laughed. "Should we eat? Rose, sweetheart. Are your parents coming?"

"Yeah. They should be here. soon. I wanted to drive my new car. And Maria is practicing for her licence, so she followed me."

"But, she drives like an old lady," Emmett said.

"She's cautious," Jasper added. "It's cute."

"She's terrified behind the wheel," Rose said.

"Sounds like me," I said.

"You just need to drive more," Emmett said. "Take Edward up on that truck he keeps offering to buy for you."

"If someone was going to give me a car, I'd take it," Alice said, making us all laugh.

Edward smiled at me. "Ooh. A date to a car lot."

I giggled. "Maybe."

"Tomorrow?"

"Way to go, Emmett," I said.

He laughed. "What? I just think it's logical that we have as many possible vehicles to move my stuff to P.A."

"How much stuff do you have?" I asked him.

"He has more clothes than I do," Rose teased.

"Not more than me," Alice said. Emmett let go of Rose and ran over to us to tickle his baby sister and make her laugh.

We heard a car pull up and Jasper jumped to his feet. "Maria's here."

"He has better ears than a dog," Carlisle said.

"Aw," I said. I stood up to pass the cat to Edward. "It's love."

Edward slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my hip. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. I loved days like this: just time spent talking and giggling with the Cullens. These were the kind of moments I would always cherish. Family was everything.


	49. Apartments and Aprons

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Sorry that I just disappeared on you guys! You would not believe my life right now if I told you! haha! Edward and Bella would be jealous of the drama! Thanks for being patient. Of course I will post tomorrow to make up for missing you on Friday! I hope you're all having a great weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 49 – Apartments and Aprons**

"So, we signed a lease," Emmett said, before taking a big bite of his pepperoni pizza. "How weird is that?"

Rose giggled. "It's a little weird."

"It's not weird," Carlisle said. "It's part of growing up."

I smiled as we ate lunch, together. After looking at the four different apartments that Em and Rose had picked out online over the weekend, they ended up choosing the first one we looked at. It was close to the water, was on the second floor and had an airy feel to it. It felt clean, was freshly painted white and the balcony doors opened to let in a nice cool breeze.

It was small, just one bedroom and one en suite bathroom, but it was all they needed. And they would be spending about two-hundred dollars less than they would have, had they picked the two bedroom place. They didn't really need too much room. It was just a nice place to stay during the week, a place of their own. A start of their future as a couple.

And the place where Emmett would propose to Rose at the end of the summer. I couldn't wait to see her wearing that beautiful engagement ring that Em had picked out for her on Saturday.

"Five-fifty a month," Emmett said, smiling. "I'm stoked about that."

"I know," Rose said. "It's only two-twenty-five each once we split it. And it comes with a fridge, stove and dishwasher."

"And included utilities," Rose's dad added with a smile at his oldest daughter.

Esme and Carlisle had paid the damage deposit and the first month's rent for them. It was sweet and their little way of showing Emmett that they approved of his choices in life and love and higher education. I couldn't wait to shop for furniture with them. But they wouldn't get the keys to their place until the first of September, so they decided to wait on that step, for now.

Esme had teared up a little when Emmett was signing the papers, but for the most part, she'd done well. I was proud of her. I knew this was hard on her, but she was letting her kids grow up gracefully. She encouraged them and she loved them with her whole heart.

"So, what are we doing for the rest of the afternoon?" Alice asked Edward after we'd gotten into his car after lunch.

The Hales were heading back to Forks, as well as Esme and Carlisle. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Maria were going to go shopping at the mall, and Edward and I decided to take Alice early. She was so excited about the sleepover, tonight, I thought we could make a day of it.

"What do you want to do, Princess?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder at her.

"Um. I don't know. Something fun."

I giggled and looked back at her. "Wal-Mart? We'll go get some new Barbie clothes."

"And the Justin Bieber Remix CD?"

Edward laughed. "Does this mean we have to listen to it?"

The giggling from the backseat make us both smile. "Of course," she got out. "'Never Say Never' is such a cool song."

"Yeah, Edward," I said, winking at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm a good brother. Let's go get your supplies for a girly afternoon."

"It's not girly. It going to be awesome. You're going to play with us and bake cake with us and let us do your hair, right, Edward?" Alice asked.

I reached over and rubbed Edward's thigh and he winked at me. "Of course."

Alice chattered in the backseat to Edward about how cool the lyrics were to one of her favourite songs. And Edward, like the good brother he was, listened intently and laughed as she spoke, so seriously, of course.

As for me, I couldn't stop staring at my fiancé. His mouth, his smile, his hands loose on the steering wheel. My mind kept jumping to the night before, to Edward's hands on my body, his lips on mine.

We'd both been tired and emotional last night. We'd shared some personal thoughts and feelings about our future as parents. Our conflicting emotions. But, it was real and I felt lucky to have a relationship with a man who could communicate with me about the hard issues. He cried with me. He held me. He never discounted my fears. He was genuine and he was mine.

So, when we made love, we gave ourselves to each other wholly. Our connection felt deeper, his touches were new, but they felt right. And I came, I came completely.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear as we stood at the end of the aisle and watched Alice as she tried to decide between a peach ball gown and a green pantsuit for her Barbie dolls. She didn't need to worry. Edward would probably buy her both.

"Now? How you're a fabulous big brother."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "How about before?"

"In the car? I was thinking about how sexy you are, actually."

"Ooh. Tell me more."

I squeezed his bum. "Not here."

"Was it about last night?"

"Mm hmm."

He chuckled. "I can't stop thinking about it, either. I love when you let me touch you, when you trust me to make you feel good."

"How did you know that I would like that?" I blushed. "You know, that I'd like for you to touch me, there."

"Because it's an erogenous zone, baby." He kissed the corner of my mouth. "It's even in the sex book."

I laughed. "You're still reading that, huh?"

"I am. For a year now. I'm pretty fluent about all things sex," he said, whispering the last word.

"Oh. I know you are."

Edward winked at me, again. "Alice. Did you choose, yet?"

She drug her feet and shuffled over to us. "I can't pick."

He chuckled. "Let's get both."

"Why didn't you tell me that, hours ago?" Alice said.

Edward laughed. "I like watching you trying to decide. You never can."

"That's mean," she said.

Edward took her hand and twirled her around. "I'm not mean. Now, let's go pick up a cake mix."

"A cake mix?" Alice and I both asked at the same time.

"I thought you were making cake?" Edward asked.

"Bella doesn't use a cake mix," Alice said, matter-of-factly. "She uses scratch."

Edward laughed and smiled at me. "We should call her scratch."

"Yay. Bella has a nickname."

I giggled, knowing exactly what kind of scratching Edward was thinking about. "Okay. Al. I have a plan." I took her other hand and Edward and I walked, with Alice between us, over to house wears. I smiled when I saw the aprons.

"An apron?" she asked. "Can I get one?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I said. "You can pick one out from this row, the children's aprons, and we'll leave it at my house for whenever you come over. That way, you can bake with me all the time."

"Look Bella," Alice said, looking through the aprons. "It's got cherries on it."

"Oh, that's so cute." I flipped through the adult aprons and found the matching apron. "Ooh, look what I found." It actually had a really sexy nineteen fifties vibe to it. I was definitely going to wear this one for Edward when we were alone, too.

"We're going to be twins," Alice said, hopping up and down. "This sleepover is going to be awesome."

Alice chattered all the way back to Forks, even louder than her new CD playing in the background, and in between bites of the danish Edward bought her from her favourite bakery.

I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed his palm, before pressing little kisses to each of his fingertips. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I was excited for the sleepover with Alice, too. But, I knew that Edward would figure out how to sneak me away in the middle of the night. And I couldn't wait. It was bound to be the highlight of my night.


	50. Easy To Adore

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I know I said I was going to take Sunday's off, but I'm thinking Friday might make more sense for me! So...just stick with me while I try to figure this out! I really appreciate how awesome you all are! Thanks. And enjoy another trip into Edward's sweet mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Easy To Adore**

**EPOV**

"They're watching the cake bake in the oven," I told my mom and then laughed. "They're sitting on a blanket on the kitchen floor, licking the batter out of the bowl. It's cute, actually."

"I'm glad they're having a good time," she said. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. "Bella is such a sweet girl. I love that she suggested this sleepover for Alice, tonight. Especially with Em and Rose getting the apartment, today."

I rubbed my mom's back. "She's perfect."

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. You've grown up into such a wonderful man."

"I have a great mom."

She smiled up at my face, but didn't let me go. "You think he's going to be okay?"

"Who? Em?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah. He's such a great kid. I love him so damn much. He follows his heart, but he has a good head on his shoulders. And he loves Rose."

"He's so young, though."

"Yeah."

"Every morning when he comes down for breakfast, I keep waiting for him to tell me that Rose is pregnant."

I smiled. "Before the year's out," I said. "I have a gut feeling he's going to make you into a grammy."

My mom laughed. "To be honest, I'd love it. But, I want him to be happy, Edward."

"He is, mom. And it's almost been a year since the last time they thought she was pregnant. He still wants a baby. He's mature, mom. I think he can handle it."

"I think so, too."

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Bella kind of lost it, yesterday."

"My sweet girl. What happened?"

"A baby store. We bought some stuff for Fin, more stuff, and Bella got upset."

"Still, huh?"

I laughed, because I felt my own chin tremble, and if I didn't laugh, I'd start crying. "I hate when she's so sad over this. I can't fix this for her, mom. It makes me feel so damn helpless when she cries. It makes me cry and then I feel useless."

My mom took my hand and led me to the couch. "You two had a rough go of things, last year, honey. Thankfully, the last six months have been wonderful, but what you both had to deal with in December, that really changed you both."

"In a bad way?"

"No, sweetie. But, I think you both grew up, a lot."

"Yeah. You should have seen her on Orcas Island, though, mom. On the beach. She was laughing and running and so carefree. It was so beautiful and I didn't want to leave. She was so relaxed and happy." I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "I just want that for her all the time."

"She is happy, Edward."

"I know."

My mom patted my leg. "The wedding, honey. They can cause a lot of stress. It's a big milestone in a person's life."

I dropped my head back on the couch. "I know." I sighed. "I just love her so much, it hurts sometimes."

"Good."

I laughed. "Good."

"Just think. In three and a half weeks, you'll be on the beach in Hawaii."

"I'm actually going to miss you guys," I admitted. "Not that that's cool to say, or whatever."

My mom smiled at me and patted my chest. "We always miss you when you're not home, honey. But, it makes us happy that you're sticking around."

"Ah, we wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "It's Bella." I laughed as I read the text. _'Alice wants to know how long it takes to pick up a sleeping bag and her Barbie tote box. But, no hurry if you're hanging out with your mom and dad. I love you so much, Mr. Cullen. And to prove it, I'll even braid your hair when you get home.'_

"I'm so glad you found such a pure, sweet soul to spend your life with, Edward. I just adore her."

I smiled. "She's easy to adore, huh?"

"Oh, yes. Alice thinks she's the coolest person alive."

"I think so, too."

I heard the front door open and I looked over my shoulder at my dad. "Hey."

"Oh, hi, son." He was holding a bag of what I presumed to be a fancy dinner for two. "Are you staying?"

"No," I said, standing up. "I just came to get some of Alice's stuff for her sleepover. You can have your beautiful wife to yourself."

My dad laughed. "Thank you."

I gave my mom a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, my sweet boy. I'm always here for you. Both of you."

I nodded and then laughed when my dad gave me a hug, too. "You looked like you needed it," he said.

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm good, though. I actually have two beautiful girls back home to keep me company."

My dad laughed. "You're a lucky man, Edward."

"I know. Really." I picked up Alice's little duffle bag that mom had packed for her, her sleeping bag and her dolls. "And I'll keep the boys over at our place as long as I can so you can enjoy your date."

"I love that you're old enough to appreciate how great that offer is," my dad said, smiling.

I laughed with him. "Yeah, yeah. I don't need to know. I love you guys. I'll see you tomorrow when I return the princess."

"Good night, son."

"I love you, sweetie."

I smiled all the way home. I was lucky to have parents as great as mine. A fiancée. And brothers. And a sister. And a cat that was huge but Bella insisted was still a kitten.

I pulled up to the house and smiled when I saw Em's Jeep parked out front. Mm. The cake must be ready. I carried Alice's stuff to the door. God, she was a little diva. Worse than Bella, but not by much. So cute.

"I hope you saved me a slice," I called out when I walked into the kitchen.

"She wouldn't let us have any until you got here," Jazz said.

Bella had everyone, including Rose and Maria, sitting around Heidi's old dining room table. A beautiful, layered strawberry shortcake sat in the middle of the table.

"God, that looks good," I said. I kissed Alice on the top of the head and then Bella's lips as she came over for a hug. "Beautiful cake baking, girls."

"Yay," Alice cheered. "Bella took some pictures of it so I could show my friends at school. We tried to make six layers but we could only get four to balance."

I laughed. "Very cool." I stole another kiss from my sexy as hell fiancée. She was still wearing her apron. I think she knew what aprons did to me.

"Okay, guys. This cake is in celebration of Emmett and Rose's brand new apartment. Congratulations to you both," Bella said, a huge knife in her hand.

"Here, here," I said. "I'm proud of you."

Emmett smiled and wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders. "I think it's going to work out."

I watched Bella cutting the cake, licking the whipped cream off of her fingers as she served it on plates. My brothers and their girlfriends were all talking and laughing and Alice was bouncing in her seat, waiting for her slice of cake. I loved that we had a full house, that we had happiness in our home. This was what I wanted when we bought the place. Family, here. Laughter. Memories being made.

Bella passed me a plate and kissed my shoulder. "You okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "I really am."

She rubbed my back and smiled up at my face. "I love you."

I leaned in to press my lips to hers. "I will never get tired of hearing that, baby girl."

"Good. Because I'm never going to stop saying it."


	51. Ribbons and Bows

**A/N - Happy Monday! The sun is shining and it feels like it's going to be a good day! Thank you all for reading! You're the best! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 51 – Ribbons and Bows**

**BPOV**

"Ow."

Alice giggled. "Just hold still, Edward. I've almost got that hair clip in."

"Put the camera down, Bella," Edward said, smiling at me.

"Never, babe," I said.

I couldn't stop giggling. Edward had all sorts of bows, barrettes, ribbons and clips in his hair. Lots of pink. He was sitting on the floor, with his back to the couch and Alice was sitting behind him, styling him up for the sleepover.

"Well, I guess we match, huh?" he asked.

"We do. Alice did a great job on my braid. And I really like the clips you added, Edward."

He laughed. "What can I say? I'm really getting into this sleepover thing."

I tried not to think of Edward letting our own daughters play with his hair one day, but I couldn't help it. We were in our home. The house where we would have our babies and make memories like this with our kids.

"I'll be right back," I said. "Bathroom break."

I could still hear Edward and Alice laughing in the living room as I slipped into the hallway. I leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. I was facing one of the main floor bedrooms. Our 'offices.' Edward had agreed to let me paint his office teal. It was the colour I wanted to paint the nursery. And then we'd be ready. Just in case.

"Hey."

I turned my head and smiled at Edward. He looked ridiculous, but ridiculously happy at the same time.

"Hey," I said back.

He walked over to lean against the wall beside me. He reached between us and threaded his fingers with mine. He looked into the office and then over at me. "Em's coming over to start the fence tomorrow."

"Yeah. I heard. I'm excited."

He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Do you want me to take Alice home? I can tell her you're not feeling well."

"No. Edward. That would break her heart."

"What about your heart?"

"It's full, right now, actually."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said.

"Where's Alice?"

"Upstairs in our room putting on her pajamas." He nipped at my earlobe. "Why are you hiding from all the sleepover fun?"

"I'm not. I'm just…"

"Thinking about babies?"

I laughed and dropped my forehead to his shoulder. "Actually, not babies this time. Little girls playing with your hair."

"Ah. That will be great."

"I know."

Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here," he said, passing me a little folded up square from a magazine. "I stole this for you."

I smiled and unfolded it. "Oh, Edward." It was the photo of the teal nursery that I had fallen in love with. I traced my fingers over the picture of the perfect nursery.

"Tanya actually showed me the one you liked and cut it out of the book for me."

I set my hand over Edward's heart. "I love you. Thank you for this. I thought you forgot about it. I mean we talked about it a week and a half ago."

"I told you that I don't forget anything you tell me. Especially not something as important as this."

I took one last look at the photo and then folded it back up. "Here. Put it back in your wallet."

"What? Why? Do you not like it, anymore?"

"I adore that nursery, Edward." I pushed the little square back into his hand. "But, we're not ready for it. One day. But, not now."

He nodded and I saw a bit of a smile tug at his lips. I think it was relief. But, whatever caused it, it was adorable. "Okay."

"What colour were you going to paint your office?" I asked.

"Teal, right?" he asked. "Or, no?"

It was my turn to smile. "What colour were you going to paint it before I high-jacked it."

"Taupe. With a dark brown leather office chair. I've always wanted one of those."

I set my hands on his cheeks. "That sounds beautiful."

"Bella, baby. What's going on in that sexy head of yours?"

"I'm sorry for moping and crying and being sad about our baby that's years away from being made, carried and born. Our lives are so full. Having the boys here, Alice. It's nice. And the house is so full and happy. And Edward, we can wait for the baby. I want you to have your office the way you've always dreamed of having it."

He pressed a whisper soft kiss to my lips. "Are you sure? I swear to you that I don't mind the teal walls."

"I'm sure."

He slipped his wallet back in his pocket and then set his hands on my cheeks and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you, sweet girl. And we're going to have lots of babies in this house, okay?"

I nodded. "But, not now."

He shut his eyes and nodded. "I know."

I wrapped my arms around his back. "We're going to be happy here."

"I am happy," he whispered.

"Me, too." I giggled. "And I think we just had one of the most serious conversations of our relationship with bows in our hair."

He laughed and then sniffled. It broke my heart to know he was just as torn over this baby thing as I was. "I know."

"We're going to have an awesome summer, right?"

"We're getting married. It can't get better," he said.

"Guys?" We both turned our heads to find Alice in Little Mermaid pajamas, braids and ribbons in her hair, standing at the end of the hallway. "Is everything okay?"

Edward nodded and ran his hand over his face. "Yeah. You girls go put a movie in and I'll be right there."

"Okay," she said and then bounced down the hallway.

Edward pressed a hard kiss to my lips and then turned to walk to the bathroom. "I'm okay," he said, meeting my eyes, before shutting the bathroom door.

I sighed. My Edward had the biggest heart. I knew it upset him when I was upset. Even more, though, I think he liked talking about babies with me. Our babies. But, this afternoon, hanging out with his family, it hit me how lucky we were.

I didn't need to keep wishing for more. We had a hell of a lot to be thankful for. And I vowed, while we were eating cake together, that I wasn't going to rush through life. I was going to live and love every moment we had.

And right now, that was this amazing sleepover with Alice.

"Which movie did you pick?" I asked her, crawling into the pile of sleeping bags and pillows we had on the living room floor to join her.

"The Wizard of Oz," she said, smiling. "I like the little dog."

"Toto? Yeah. He's my favourite part, too." I reached over to re-tie one of the ribbons in her hair. "And the shoes."

"What's this about shoes?" Edward asked. He walked over to us and cuddled up behind me.

"Bella liked the ruby slippers that Dorothy has," Alice said.

He laughed. "Of course she does."

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, princess?"

"Can we have popcorn?"

Edward and I both laughed. "If you click your heels together," he said. She hopped up and clicked her heels three times. Edward pressed his lips to my ear and whispered, "there's no place like home."


	52. Lawn Chair

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for reading! I hope you like this chapter. It was a fun one to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 52 – Lawn Chair**

**Thursday, June 30**

"Wake up, Bella."

I smiled in my waking state. I didn't know where I was or what time it was. I only knew that Edward was whispering in my ear. That and his hand was warm and firm against my tummy, his body warm on my back.

"Mm."

He laughed. "Shh."

"What…" His lips were pressed to mine before I could say anything else.

"Shh, lover. Wake up and follow me."

I rolled over and watched as Edward, in PJ pants and a black t-shirt, with a blanket in hand, slipped out of the living room and into the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and winked at me.

I stretched and peeked over at Alice. She was sound asleep, Robbie wrapped tightly in her arms. I smiled. He was such a good kitten to let her do that. My little living stuffed animal.

I slipped out of the sleeping bag as quietly as I could and followed Edward into the kitchen. He wasn't there. But the backdoor was wide open and a cool summer breeze was blowing in. I smiled and stepped onto our back deck.

"Hey, sexy lady."

Edward was sitting on the one of the lawn chairs we had set out two weeks ago for a little backyard picnic with Ness and Jake. The back porch light was turned off, but Edward's smile was so bright.

"Hi, handsome. What time is it?" I whispered, shutting the door behind me.

"About three in the morning. I couldn't sleep." He patted his thighs. "Come here."

I smiled and straddled his legs, letting my t-shirt ride up to show off my pink and black polka dot panties. He wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and I leaned forward to rest my cheek on his chest.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

He ran his hand over my hair. "Because it's been about twenty four hours since I've made love to you, gorgeous."

I giggled. "That long, huh?"

"Yes. And seeing as we just got back from a weekend of nothing but hot sex, I'm having withdrawals. Serious withdrawals."

I tilted my head up to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you so freaking much, Bella."

I sat up and rocked my hips over his. "Talk to me."

"About how amazing that feels?"

I laughed. "No. About how you feel in here," I said, setting my hand on his heart. "You seemed really sad."

Edward set his hands on my hips to still them. "I'm not sad. I just…I don't know. You're right. We have so much other stuff going on. I just think we're going to be kick ass parents, that's all."

I smiled and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I know. One day we will. But, you think you're going to be okay with just a kick ass wife for a while?"

He smiled up at me and then caught my bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it, a little. "I'm going to be way more than okay."

"Darn right you are," I said. I pushed my pelvis ahead and Edward groaned.

"Yes, Bella. Fuck. You feel so damn good."

I giggled. "Shh. We have innocent, sleeping company."

"She sleeps like the dead," he said, his fingers grasping hard on my hips. "Ride me, Bella."

"Shh, again. We have neighbours, too."

"The Koffmans? They're in their seventies. They've been asleep since eight o'clock."

I giggled, again. "True. But, Eleanor is usually up by four in the morning to make blueberry pie."

"Mm. Pie."

"All you have to do is smile at her and she invites you in for a slice."

He laughed, softly. "You're not jealous, right?"

"That you can charm pie out of our elderly neighbour on a daily basis?" I asked. "No. But, I do wish she'd invite me in for a slice."

"Well, Bert always makes sure to invite in."

I laughed. "He's sweet. Unlike Eleanor."

"She just doesn't want the competition."

"She knows that I can't make blueberry pie and she likes to rub it in."

Edward started kissed my neck. "Don't worry about her. I loved your strawberry shortcake, last night."

"Mm. There is a little more left."

"God, I want to strip you naked, rub you with that cake, lay you on the kitchen table and lick you clean."

I laughed and pressed a kiss to his hot lips. "You always know what to say to me."

"Mm. Can you believe we haven't done it out here, yet?"

"Edward," I said, scolding him with a whisper.

"What? My sexy little risk-taker has clipped her wings?"

I laughed and circled my hips over his. "Never."

"Mm. Yes. That feels incredible."

"Are we really going to have sex on a lawn chair in the backyard?"

He smiled and reached up to cup my breasts in his hands. "No. We're going to make love on a lawn chair in the backyard."

I set my hands on his shoulders and kissed his lips. "What if the Koffmans or someone else call the police?" I asked the question, but my hips were still moving and his hands were still squeezing. I was so beyond turned on.

Edward knew I liked a liked a little risk, a little danger. It was one of my favourite parts of our relationship. That we trusted each other enough to do crazy things, that we loved each other enough to go outside of our comfort zones for no reason than to give pleasure.

"No one is going to see us. It's so dark out, tonight. Cloudy. Uh. Yes, Bella."

I giggled and licked his lips. "Take off your PJs."

"I want to, but I don't want you to stop moving," he said through his teeth. I smiled. My man was so close, already. The last twenty four hours must have been torture for him.

"I want you to come inside me, baby," I whispered in his ear. "Please, Edward."

"Ugh. Okay. Damn it. You're so hot when you beg."

I pushed myself up to stand on my knees and Edward leaned back to pull his pants down. They were just over his hips when the back of the lawn chair fell back into the reclining position, taking both of us with it. Edward was flat on his back and I was on top of him, my chest pressed against his.

"Shit." Edward was laughing softly but I think he was in shock.

"Ow," I said, pushing on his chest to sit up.

"What hurts?" he asked, sweetly.

"I squished my boobs." I smiled down at his concerned face and then leaned in to kiss him. Until I started laughing against his lips. "Do you think we woke the neighbours?"

He laughed with me and rubbed my back, pulling me back down so we were nose to nose. "No. They'll just think it was a raccoon, or something."

"Did you get your pants off?"

"You still want to…?"

"Of course I do. You have me all worked up and now we're even lying down."

"You're so perfect." He reached down and wriggled a little, before pulling my panties off to the side. "You ready?"

I dropped my head to his chest and laughed for a few seconds. "Yeah." I stood on my knees, high enough that he could sink inside of me. "Oh, Edward. Ah."

"Shh," he said through gritted teeth. "Kiss me, baby."

I bit my bottom lip and then bit his. And then I kissed him. Hard. Fully. Warm and wet kisses. He felt so good. Everywhere. And thankfully, he was helping me move my hips. I tended to lie still and just bask in how amazing he felt.

We were both moaning softly into each other's mouth. There were no other sounds except the occasional squeak of the lawn chair. It was a perfect moment: alone together in our own little bubble, shielded from the rest of the world by a thin plaid throw.

"I'm coming, baby," he whispered, against my lips. I hummed and followed right behind him. Edward's fingers were dug into my bum cheeks and his teeth were nipping at my shoulder.

I sighed and snuggled up to him. "You're going to have to stop the biting. I'm not explaining these hickeys to our wedding guests."

He chuckled softly as he sat us up. "I'll explain them."

"How?"

Edward rubbed my back and kissed my lips. "I'll just say, look at this beauty. I couldn't keep my hands to myself."

I laughed. "Or you could just keep your bites a little lower." I leaned in and kissed his neck. "That was amazing, baby."

"It's always amazing. And I'll try my best to bite you here," he said, caressing my nipple through my t-shirt. "Are your boobs okay from the chair malfunction?"

I giggled. "I'll live."

"Should we go inside?" he asked. "I don't want to do the birds and bees talk with Al."

I smiled and kissed his lips, once more. I was definitely seeing the perks of enjoying our time alone, before the babies along. Our marriage was going to rock.


	53. Boy Crazy

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! It's snowing here, again! Boooo! I hope you're all having a great day! Thanks for reading! Let's get back to the sleepover! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 53 – Boy Crazy**

"Oops," Alice said between loud bursts of giggles. "I'm going to wake up Edward."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. He's being lazy."

It was eight-thirty in the morning. Alice and I had been up since seven. She had a fun bubble bath in the whirlpool tub while I showered. I dried and curled her hair and we put on our makeup together. Alice's make up was lip gloss and I had put a coat of clear brow gel on her top lashes for fun. She felt so special and we'd both put on sundresses, today, too. We declared it a girl's morning.

After we were dressed, we came down to the kitchen to make breakfast: maple pumpkin cinnamon buns. So what if it wasn't autumn. I loved this recipe. Our dough had just risen and now we were getting out hands sticky spreading on the filling and rolling them up. Alice thought it was so fun, hence the giggles. And of course we were wearing our matching aprons, too.

I loved her so much. And I vowed to make sure we had lots and lots of sleepovers while she was growing up. She didn't have a sister, either. I liked to think I could play that role for her. To be that person she could confide in, laugh with, have fun with. And to be honest, I really loved having a little sister that I could give advice to, that would look up to me.

"What are we going to do after breakfast?" she asked, licking her fingers while I loaded up the buttered pans with our rolls.

"Well, I thought we could walk to my dad and Heidi's house, bring them some breakfast and then play with Quill."

"Oh. I love that puppy."

"Me, too," I said, smiling. "So, tell me, little sis. How are things going with Mikey? I heard you went to his house on the weekend?"

She blushed. Bright red. "Um."

"Ali. Tell me." That was another new development. One of Alice's friends had called her Ali and she loved it. So, she whispered in my ear last month that she wanted me to call her Ali instead of Alice.

"Okay, so we were in his backyard, reading books in the shade. I'm reading the babysitter books, remember?" she asked and I nodded. "And his mom went to get us some lemonade."

I bit my lip, a little nervous about what she was going to say.

"And then Mikey leaned over and kissed me on the lips." She whispered her confession and then covered her lips.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Um. I laughed and so did he and then his mom gave us some juice and cookies and then I went home."

I slid the cinnamon buns in the oven. "How do you feel about it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sort of embarrassed so I didn't tell mom. I think my brothers would get mad and then beat Mikey up and I don't want them to. Cause I like him. And it was my first kiss."

I sat down beside Alice and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me, bestie."

"It's not bad, right? Like Mikey wouldn't get arrested?"

I smiled. "No. I think he just wanted to show you that he cares about you."

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"You can tell your mom," I said. "In fact, you should. It's not a secret. You and Mikey are best friends, right?"

"Second best friends. You're my best friend."

"Yay."

"Um, yeah. I was going to tell her, but I wanted to ask you, first. You know, that he wouldn't get in trouble."

"Is that all he did?" I asked her. "He didn't touch you or anything? Just a peck on the lips?"

She nodded. "That's all. I think he was embarrassed, too. You know, that he did it."

"Okay. Then I think it was very sweet."

She smiled and looked so relieved. "Yeah. I think so."

"Ali, honey. Remember that you're special. That your body is special and you are in charge of it. If you don't want Mikey or anyone to kiss you or touch you, you just tell them that."

"I know. But I did want him to kiss me."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Alice Cullen."

She giggled. "I love you, too."

She was eight. And I knew she would grow up and date and maybe it would be Mikey. A kiss here and there was innocent enough and I didn't want to make a big deal of it. But, it didn't hurt to remind a girl of how wonderful she was. How special.

"Waking up to the smell of a freshly baking breakfast," Edward said, walking into the kitchen. "I must be in heaven."

Alice and I giggled. He looked like he's literally just woken up. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions. His clothes were wrinkled and he was limping a little, obviously stiff from sleeping on the floor. Hopefully he didn't tweak anything when the lawn chair fell backwards last night.

"Good morning, handsome," I said, smiling when he leaned over the island to kiss my lips.

"Good morning. You ladies look beautiful."

"Thanks," Alice said. She batted her eyelashes. "Do you notice anything?"

"Um…"

She giggled. "Look at my eyelashes."

"Are you wearing makeup?"

"It's just clear. It's because it's a girls' morning."

"Ah. Well, like I said. Beautiful."

She smiled and hopped off her chair. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Edward watched as she ran down the hall and then he turned back to face me. "So, what the heck?"

I smiled. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it. I woke up to giggling, but I didn't want to interrupt the fun."

"Well?"

"It's fine," he said. "Boys do shit like that. It's curiosity. Girls are pretty and they smell nice. Mikey's a good kid."

I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "She was worried."

"That's my fault. I should apologize to her," he said. "I wouldn't beat him up. I like Mikey. God, that kid is freaking adorable."

I smiled and rubbed his back. "You're a good brother, you know?"

"I try."

"You succeed."

He chuckled and kissed me, again. "How am I doing as a fiancé?"

"Well, you're at the top of the class, Mr. Cullen."

"Mm. Teacher talk. Bella. Don't flirt with me when we're not alone."

I giggled. "How about detention, tonight?"

"Yes," he said and shot me a wink. "Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Ten minutes."

"Perfect."

I rubbed my hands over his scratchy cheeks. "Don't shave."

He laughed. "Mm. A kinky teacher, huh?"

I slapped his bum. "Go."

After one more kiss, Edward headed upstairs. Alice slipped back into the kitchen. "Did he hear?"

"He might have," I told her. I would never lie to her.

"Is he mad?"

"Of course not, Ali. He loves you and he wants you to be happy. He also really likes Mikey. He told me that."

"Yeah. I like him, too."

"We could save him a cinnamon roll?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Boys love food," I told her. "It's their weakness."

"Maybe I'll get another kiss."

"Maybe on the cheek?" I suggested. It seemed that maybe it was Alice that we were going to have to worry about and not Mikey. I smiled and twirled one of her curls around my fingers. It looked like we were both boy crazy.


	54. Plans

**A/N - Happy Thursday! So, it's the Easter long weekend. My posts will be there, but I can't guarantee when they'll be there during the day! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 54 – Plans**

"Al," Edward said. "Can I talk to you about something?"

The three of us were walking to my dad's place. I was carrying the warm pan of cinnamon rolls, complete with oven mitts on my hands, and Edward was walking beside me, Alice's hand in his.

"What?" she asked.

"Mikey and his kissy lips."

Alice giggled and Edward started swinging their arms between them. "It was only once, Edward."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?" she asked, shyly.

"I am. You are my princess and you will always be my princess. I love you with all my heart and I will protect you from everything bad in the world. But, Mikey isn't a bad kid. He likes you and I don't blame him. You're smart and funny and bossy and beautiful."

Alice giggled. "Thanks."

"And, I want you to know that I don't want you to be scared to tell me things. Or mom or Bella if it's girly stuff." I laughed and Edward winked at me. "But, secrets aren't good, right?"

"I know."

"Good girl," he said. "How are you walking in those flip-flops? You should be wearing running shoes."

"I'm wearing a dress. You can't wear runners with a dress."

I couldn't stop smiling. Those two had the cutest brother/sister relationship. Edward talked to her about important things, but he made conversation fun. He never belittled her, or cast aside her feelings. And at the same time, he didn't dig too deep. It felt like casual conversation. It was an amazing skill.

I couldn't help but think, again, how amazing he was going to be as a daddy. But, strangely, luckily, today I felt fine with waiting.

I heard Quill bark from the backyard as we walked up to my dad's house. "Hi, baby," I called. His barks turned to excited whimpers. He knew me and I didn't want to brag, but my fur brother loved me.

Heidi opened the front door before we even made it up the stairs. She was in jeans, a pink sweater and looked so pretty with her long hair down. "Good morning," she said, a genuinely happy smile on her face. "Charlie. Bella brought food," she called over her shoulder.

"Hi, Mom," Edward said, winking at her, and then giving her a hug.

"Hello, Edward. Come to steal my dog?"

"You know it," he said. "And I brought my beautiful sister, too."

Heidi leaned down to kiss Alice's forehead. "What a pleasant surprise. Hi, Alice."

"Me and Bella had a sleep over last night and we made cinnamon buns this morning."

"Well that sounds fun." I smiled when my dad came to the door and took the pan from me. "Come in. The dog is digging a hole in the backdoor."

I kissed Heidi's cheek and then followed the crowd to the kitchen. "Release the hounds," my dad said, as he opened the back door.

Quill bolted into the room, tail and bum shaking so hard he could barely run in a straight line. He came right to me and I leaned down so he could kiss my face. "Good morning, baby. I missed you, too."

He whined and then ran right to Alice, who was giggling uncontrollably. She wasn't used to dogs and she got a kick out of Quill. He was just too darn cute for words.

I smiled as I watched Edward and Alice play with the dog. "Are these the maple and pumpkin ones?" my dad asked, already taking down plates from the cupboard.

"You know they are," I said. I wrapped my arms around him for a hug. I hadn't seen him in six days because of our trip to Seattle, then Orcas Island and then Port Angeles the day before. "I missed you. A lot, actually."

"Ah, same old, same old around here," he said, but didn't let me go. I knew he missed me just as much. "How was the vacation in the San Juan Islands?"

"Amazing. The sunsets, daddy. Just wow."

"Bella climbed Mount Constitution," Edward added as he scratched Quill behind the ears. "And she peed in the woods."

"Edward!" I scolded.

My dad and Heidi laughed. "Our Bella? I don't believe it."

"She was a real trooper."

"I was horrible," I said, giggling. "It was so steep and I made Edward take breaks every twenty minutes."

My dad laughed. "You think you can handle camping next week? You're not scarred for life from the lack of plumbing and running water on the side of a mountain?"

"I'll live," I said. "Even though I'm a little traumatized."

"You're a true camper, now," Heidi said. "And now that you've done it, you know you can do it, again."

"Oh, I'm not doing it, again," I said, carrying plates over Alice and Edward.

"Did Emmett find an apartment?" my dad asked, pouring coffee for Heidi, Edward and himself.

"Yeah," Edward said. "He's excited because he found a small place with low rent."

My dad laughed. "That's a teenager for you."

"Good for him," Heidi said. "Is he excited?"

"He is," Edward said. "But, he's even more excited about the ring he bought for Rose last weekend."

"Aw," Heidi said, hand on her heart. "Is he proposing?"

Edward laughed. "Yes. He says he'll ask her at the start of the school year, but we'll see if he can wait that long."

"It's nice that he found his soul mate, already," Heidi said. "Some of us had to wait decades."

"It was worth it, though," my dad said, smiling at her. "Can I have another cinnamon bun?"

I giggled. "Of course, daddy. Fill me in what's been going on around here."

"What do you think of the new drawer pulls?" Heidi said. "We found them in an antique shop on the weekend."

"Oh, I love them," I said. "They really suit the house."

"I know," she said. "This kitchen needed brass."

Edward smiled. "You sound like your daughter. She could talk about the house for hours."

I stuck my tongue at him and he just winked back at me. I should have known that would just turn him on.

"So, you boys are starting the fence, today?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," Edward said. "Bella's cracking the whip."

I laughed. "Then we can puppy sit now that we're getting a fence."

"Stop trying to steal the dog," my dad teased. "Do you need help with the fence?"

"Maybe. I mean I think we know what we're doing."

My dad laughed. "Posts, today?"

"Yeah."

"Do have a posthole digger?"

"No. We were going to rent one from the lumber yard."

"I have one," my dad said. He looked at his watch. "I don't go in today until three. Do you want me to come over and check out your plans?"

"Plans?"

I laughed. "I'm worried."

"I'm teasing. Emmett drew something out. He has a jigsaw and he's going to cut the top of each board, too."

"I hope you don't have plans all weekend," my dad said, smiling at our obvious inexperience.

"Just Bella's fence," Edward said, smiling. "But, yeah. Thanks, Charlie. I think we could use your expertise to make sure we're off to the right start."

"Sounds good." My dad got up and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks for breakfast, kiddo."

"You're very welcome, daddy."

"Miss Cullen," my dad said, to Alice. "Thank you for the cinnamon buns."

Alice was rolling around on the floor with Quill, giggling as the puppy kissed her face. "You're welcome."

Edward got up and set his plate in the sink. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you back at home. If I'm not there, I'm at the lumber yard."

"Okay, baby. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," he whispered. "Just make me lunch."

I giggled and rubbed his arms. "Deal. Bye, daddy."

"Can I help with the fence?" Alice asked.

"Of course you can," Edward said. He held out his hand to her and she hopped to her feet. "Bye, Bella. Bye, Heidi. Bye, Quill."

I gave her a tight hug. "I had so much fun at our sleepover."

"Me, too. We should do it again after camping."

"Absolutely," I said, smiling. "Love you."

So, my dad, my fiancé and my little sister headed out to tackle the fence. I was definitely going to use this opportunity to hang out with my step-mom. Girl talk was long overdue.


	55. Confessions

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Well, that Friday off was much needed! I hope you're all having a great weekend! I just installed a fifty pound, over the stove microwave this morning! Sigh! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 55 – Confessions**

"So, my beautiful daughter. Fill me in," Heidi said.

We were sitting on the back deck with tall glasses of iced tea. Quill was sleeping in a nice patch of sunshine on the lawn, only lifting his head when a butterfly or bird flew overhead.

"Fill you in on what?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from smiling.

She smacked my leg and laughed with me. "How was the trip?"

"There was lots of talking, a few tears and a heck of a lot of sex."

She squeezed my hand. "Tell me about the tears first."

"It's hard on both of us. All of the babies. Jonathan, Finley. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love them both with all my heart, even though we haven't even met little Fin, yet. But, it's heartbreaking when that little bundle in your arms isn't your own." I shrugged. "And I think we're both ready to be parents, emotionally."

"So, what does that mean?"

I smiled. "Emotionally. In our hearts, we're ready. But, we've both agreed that the timing isn't right. We still have college and we don't have jobs. And we're living in two different houses right now, in two different cities. That's not stability. And I want my family with me. I'll need you."

"No babies?"

"Not yet. That's where the tears came in. From both of us."

"Aw." She leaned over and gave me a one-armed hug. "I hate that you're both struggling with this."

I rubbed her back. "The funny thing is," I said, "is that I think I've finally accepted it. After six months of the baby blues, I think I've finally woken up and realized that I have a perfect life. I have the best family, the best in-laws, amazing friends and the sweetest, sexiest, most lovable fiancé that ever lived. I couldn't ask for anything more right now. And I don't want it. Not yet."

"That's beautiful," Heidi said. "But…?"

I shrugged. "I think after all these months of trying to talk me down, the idea of a baby really grew on Edward." I looked out a Quill and smiled as he wagged his tail at a passing bumble bee. "He told me to stop taking my pills."

"Really?" she asked, genuinely surprised. "Your birth control?"

"Yeah. I don't know if he was just reacting to my being upset or not, but he seemed serious. He said that he hated to see me sad and that we could make a baby on the honeymoon."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It was kind of heavy. He confessed that he's wanted a baby since he was twelve and held Alice in his arms for the first time."

"That's really sweet."

"I know. He's going to be a wonderful father one day. But, right now is not our time."

"And he accepts that?"

I nodded. "He knows it."

Heidi squeezed my hand. "I'm proud of you. You both made a tough decision, but it was responsible. You're both unbelievably mature for how young you are, you know?"

I laughed. "Thanks."

"I mean it. Your dad is really proud of you, too, Bella. He talks about you all the time."

I smiled. "Oh, yeah? What does he say?"

"I think what he's most proud of, honey, is how committed you are to your relationship, how supportive you were to Edward when he was struggling and vice versa. It makes him happy that you're going into this marriage with so much dedication to each other. I think his biggest fear is that you will have to deal with the pain of divorce like he did."

I bit my lip. "I have. Not in the same way, but I know how much it hurts."

She rubbed my arm. "You are a strong girl."

"I would never do that to my children. To Edward. I would never leave." I wiped the corner of my eyes. "Edward told me that that one of his biggest, irrational fears, too."

She frowned. "He thinks you would leave?"

"No. Not really. I was just commenting on how beautiful the scenery in Washington was. And he said that he was happy that I loved that state. And that I wanted to stay." I blew out a deep breath. "I haven't given him any reason to think otherwise. Not even jokingly. I've never said, oh, I hate the rain and I miss the desert."

"Bella. I'm telling you, it's the wedding."

"Why do people even get married, then? All it does is cause problems. Like I think that is the one thing Edward's said to me that hurt, because he basically compared me to my mom. But, he didn't even mean it. He'd just had a dream the night before that I left him at the altar."

"That's normal. Can I make a confession?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yes."

"The night before my wedding to your dad, I had a dream that your mom showed up and begged him to get back together. She said that the three of you could be a family, again. I woke up in tears."

"Aw," I said, leaning over to hug my step-mom. "Why didn't you tell me that? I could have told you how crazy you were."

We laughed and she squeezed my hand, again. "Exactly. It's wedding jitters. And you can't hold that against him."

"I don't."

"Okay, good. Subject change, then. Sex."

I laughed. "Well, that's something that Edward and I do naturally. And very, very well, I have to say." She smiled and I laughed. "I think we must have made love at least fifteen times in that three day trip. Maybe more."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And I think that it was about us needing to reconnect. To stop being sad about things we didn't have, or stupid fears."

"A reminder of what's important," Heidi added. "That was exactly what you both needed."

"And he's still finding ways to make it new and exciting."

She smiled. "How so?"

"His hands are, um, exploring." I laughed and covered my hot cheeks. "Never mind."

"I know what you're saying."

"I don't want to know how you know," I said.

"Hey. I might be in my forties, but I'm not that old, yet."

I smiled. "Edward is very, very adventurous."

"And you like that?"

"I love it. Don't tell my dad, but we're all about the weird stuff. Sex in public, sex on planes, sex in the car, on the beach."

"That information would kill your father, Mr. Law Enforcement."

I laughed. "Oh, I know. Plus he probably wouldn't let me marry Edward."

"He loves that boy, Bella. He truly considers him a son." She smiled. "Yours is going to be such a beautiful wedding. I can't wait to watch you dance with your daddy."

"I'm going to be sobbing. I just know it."

We both laughed. "Waterproof mascara, remember? You'll be fine."

"I think I'm starting to get really excited. I mean, our marriage is going to be solid. We already know that. I know his bad habits and he knows mine. All the planning is done. We have everything, except the darn twinkle lights." I laughed. "We can just enjoy the moment, now."

"Should we go ogle our men building a fence?" she asked.

I laughed. "I would love that."

"It's pretty hot out, today. You think they're wearing shirts?"

I couldn't stop giggling. Even Quill ran over to look at me. I scratched him behind the ears. "What are we doing sitting back here, then?"

"I'll go get Quill's leash."

I smiled and kissed my fur brother on the nose. "You were such a good boy. Should we go see daddy? And Edward?"

Quills tail thumped on the deck. "Heidi," I called. "I want to get Quill a tie. He has to be in the wedding."


	56. Hunks

**A/N - Happy Easter! Posting a little early as I might not be online later today! Thanks so much for being the best followers! You all rock! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 56 – Hunks**

"You were right," I said to Heidi as we walked up to my house. "No shirts."

The whole crew was hard at work. My dad, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were all digging holes, sawing boards and measuring board lengths. All shirtless.

Alice was drawing pictures on the sidewalk with chalk and Esme was deadheading flowers in the garden we'd put in together at the end of May. Our house looked happy with so much love around it.

Edward was bent over, tamping some gravel around a post. Sweat was pouring down his back, his jeans were low around his hips, because he was so much thinner than he was last year, and his t-shirt was stuffed in his back pocket. His muscles were straining and flexing and, my god, if his whole family wasn't here, I would have dragged him in the house and made love to him. I loved my man sweaty.

"Looking good, boys," I said.

Edward turned and smiled at me. His chest was sweaty, too, his tattoo was just so hot, and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through the light smattering of hair on his chest and pull.

"Right back at you, sexy," he said. He sauntered over to me and leaned down to kiss my lips, carefully keeping his dirty hands off of my dress. "What do you think so far?"

"It looks so pretty," I said. "I love it."

Emmett set the saw down and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not pretty, yet, sis. It's just posts." He pulled the plans out of his back pocket and unfolded them. "What do you think? I cut a few boards already, but if you don't like the pattern on the top, I can change it."

"Emmett, it's beautiful. I can't believe you're putting so much detail into it." I bit my lip. "I absolutely adore it."

"I'd hug you, but you look nice."

I giggled. "I should go change, anyway, so I can help. Thank you so much for doing this, Em."

"That's what family's for, right?"

I smiled and patted his shoulder. "What do you boys want for lunch?"

"I don't know?" Emmett said. "A sub?"

"Sounds like a plan. Edward. I'm stealing your car to go to the store."

"It's yours, lover. But my keys happen to be in my front pocket."

I laughed and he winked at me. I slid my hand into his pocket and made sure to caress him in just the right place before I grabbed the keys.

"God, just ask her to rub your dick," Emmett said, laughing, before walking back to his saw.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips, again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, more."

"The guys ate the cinnamon rolls you had on the table. I sort of said it was okay." He laughed. "Was that okay?"

I giggled. "Your brothers can eat anything they want. Did you save one for Mikey, though? I promised Alice."

"Yes. She made sure. Mom wrapped it up for her."

"Maybe I'll run her to his house on the way to the store?"

"Thank you, baby."

I reached up and set my hand on his cheek. "Thank you for this fence. I'll show my appreciation later."

He laughed and turned his face to kiss my palm. "I can't wait."

"Edward," my dad called. "We're ready for you to tamp in the next post."

"Duty calls," Edward said, shooting me another wink.

I smiled as I watched him with my dad and Carlisle. Laughing and working, together. It was sweet. I walked over to Alice and crouched down. "Do you want to go to the grocery store with me?"

"Okay," she said, springing up to her feet.

"And go get your cinnamon bun for Mikey. We'll drop that off, okay?"

"Yay." She ran into the house and I walked over to Esme and Heidi, who were giggling together like old friends. I loved it.

"Hello, ladies. Esme, you don't have work when you're over here. Even though I do appreciate it. I don't have a knack with geraniums."

She pulled me in a tight hug. "I can't help it. When I see a dead geranium flower, it must be pinched off. It's my guilty pleasure." She giggled. "Plus it's once in a blue moon I get to see my husband doing manual labor."

I laughed and looked over at the guys. "They look pretty amazing, huh?"

"I think we hit the hunk lottery," Heidi said, making us both laugh.

"I'm going to run to the store to get some stuff for lunch and I'm taking Alice. We're going to give Mikey his cinnamon bun, too."

"Alice told me about," Esme paused, "the kiss."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thank you for telling her it was okay to tell me."

"Of course. I think she was mostly worried about her brothers' reaction."

"Mikey and Alice are kissing?" Heidi asked.

"Once," I said.

"I think it's all innocent at that age," Esme said.

"I think so, too. But, I told her to maybe stick with cheek kisses."

Esme smiled. "I feel so happy that she has you, honey. Especially leading into the teen years. I know there will be things she won't feel comfortable telling me."

"I'll look out for her," I said. "Always. I love her."

The door swung open and Alice came out with her cellophane covered cinnamon bun and my giant purse on her shoulder. "I thought you might need your driving licence."

I giggled. She looked so small with my huge bag. "Thank you, my darling." I winked at her and took my purse. I pulled my camera out and snapped a few pictures of the guys. Edward looked up at me and laughed when he saw what I was up to. Of course, that sexy smile made for an even better photo. Mm. New cellphone wallpaper.

"Ready, Alice?"

We drove the few blocks to Mikey's house and Alice chattered nervously the whole way there. I didn't think she'd seen Mikey since he'd kissed her. I thought back to the day Edward had kissed me outside of the Starbucks.

And like Alice, I had been a nervous wreck to see Edward the next day. After the kiss. After he'd asked me to be his girlfriend.

**_April 17, 2010_**

_We were supposed to meet up at his apartment to study. We had technically kissed three or four more times that afternoon of the first kiss. But, this was a new day and I was nervous to see him, again._

_I'd walked to the bakery to pick up cupcakes. I didn't know what the girlfriend protocol was. It was killing me not to bake for him. But, I was in a small dorm room with no access to an oven. This would have to do._

"_Hey," Edward said, his smile wide and sexy, when he opened his dorm room door._

_"Hi."_

"_Come in." He smiled at me, obviously at my bright red cheeks. "Thank you for the dessert. You didn't have to."_

"_I wanted to."_

_Edward took the carton from me and set it on his desk. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, sort of pulling me into an awkward hug. He leaned in to kiss my cheek and then brushed his lips over my ear. "Didn't change your mind, already, huh?"_

_I laughed and turned my head to meet his sparkling eyes. "No."_

_He leaned in and slowly, softly pressed his lips to mine. "I'm so glad."_

"_Um, are we going to study?"_

"_If you want," he said. "Or…" He shrugged one shoulder, maybe we could get to know each other a little better?"_

"_Like, how?"_

_He smiled and traced his fingertips over my lips. "I'd like to study these for a while."_

_I giggled and blushed and went to go sit on the edge of his bed. _

"_If you're not comfortable with that, we can do real homework. There is absolutely no pressure, sugar."_

"_No. Um, kissing's okay."_

_He winked at me. "Bella, kissing you is so much more than okay."_


	57. Girl Part

**A/N - Happy Monday! Celebrated my gramma's 80th birthday, today! Sorry for the late post! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 57 – Girl Part**

"Hi, Iris," I said when Mikey's mom opened the front door of their cute little house.

"Hi, Bella. Hello, Alice. What beautiful dresses you both have one," she said, a bright and happy smile on her face.

"We had a sleepover last night," Alice said. "And we made cinnamon buns for breakfast and Bella said that I could bring one to Mikey. Boys like food."

Iris laughed. But, then again Alice was so cute, there was no possible way not to love her. "He's just reading comic books in his room. I'll go get him. I'm sure he'll be so thrilled that you thought of him. Come on in, girls. Make yourselves at home."

"Do you think he's going to like it?" Alice asked, looking down at the cinnamon roll after we sat at the kitchen table.

"I really do." I fixed her hair and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't be nervous. He's your friend."

"I know."

I smiled at her. I totally understood her nerves. Would the kiss change things? Would you still be able to laugh together? Be friends?

_April 17, 2010_

"_A pop quiz," Edward said, stuffing half of a cupcake into his mouth. I giggled at him as he chewed. "What kind of college professor does that? Like, what is this? High school?"_

"_How did you do?" I asked. I smoothed my skirt over my legs, tugging at the hem. I shouldn't have worn such a short skirt over here. I mean, my outfit looked cute when I stood in front of the mirror on the back of my dorm room door, but I hadn't thought about sitting on a bed._

_Edward looked down at my legs and then up at my face. "I aced it." He rubbed his thighs. "Um, am I making you uncomfortable, Bella? Because if I am, I apologize."_

_And, as I expected, I felt my cheeks heat up. "No."_

_Edward smiled and reached up to run the back of his fingers over my hot cheek. "I know we only met a few weeks ago, but honey, you're worried about something." He let out a deep breath. "I really like you, Bella. And I'd like to see where this could go between us."_

"_Me, too."_

_He smiled and it was breathtaking. "Good."_

"_Is my skirt too short?" I just blurted it out. I was nervous and his warm body next to mine, on his bed, no less, was making me a little antsy. _

_He chuckled quietly. "You're asking the wrong person. I think you look beautiful."_

"_Oh. Okay. Thanks."_

"_But," he said, getting up. "You're worried about it." He yanked open his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of soft looking, navy blue sweat pants. "You can put these on. You know, if you want." _

_I smiled and carefully slipped off the bed, holding my skirt down the whole time. "Thanks."_

"_Oh, let me turn around so you can change." He was embarrassed this time, I think. He was fidgeting and pulled the front of his t-shirt down. He smiled and then turned around to face the wall._

_I unzipped my skirt and Edward cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do they fit?"_

"_Oh. Um. I don't have them on yet."_

"_Okay."_

_I brought the fabric to my face and smiled at the freshly laundered scent. I wondered if his mom did his laundry or if he was Mr. Independent. _

"_How about now?"_

_I giggled. Embarrassed. "No."_

"_They don't fit?"_

"_I don't have them on."_

_He chuckled and I could have sworn he said something about killing him under his breath. I stepped into his pants, about a foot of fabric pooled at my ankles. "They're a little long."_

_He started to turn around, but then stopped. "But, you're dressed?"_

_I laughed, again. "Yeah."_

_He turned the rest of the way and smiled at me. "You're adorable." He crouched down in front of me and rolled the cuffs for me. "There. Is that better?"_

_Edward looked up at my face and smiled and I couldn't help but smile, back. "I think I like this girlfriend stuff."_

"_Oh, yeah? Which part?" He stood and took my hands in his. "Wearing my clothes?"_

"_That's part of it."_

"_What else? I like to know what I'm doing right, here. I'm a little out of practice."_

"_Just that you made sure I was comfortable with you."_

_He nodded and smiled. "That's all I want, Bella. I l-, um, I really like you. And as much as I'm enjoying the hand holding and the kissing, I just like spending time with you. I like your laugh and your ideas and your sweet nature."_

"_The friend part of girlfriend?"_

_He chuckled. "Yes. Absolutely. Although I'm pretty partial to the girl part, too."_

_I raised my eyebrows and he let go of my hands to cover his red face. "Oh, god. I did not mean it like that. I swear."_

_I giggled, loving that he was nervous around me, too. It balanced things out a little. "I know."_

"_I feel bad."_

"_Why? It was a slip of the tongue."_

_Edward looked into my eyes and then burst out into a fit of laughter. _

_I smiled and shrugged. "I don't get it."_

_He stopped laughing. "Oh. Damn it. I'm sorry."_

"_What did I say? About a tongue."_

"_Let's just stop talking," he said. He set his hand on my cheek and leaned in to press his lips to mine._

_I smiled against his lips and he smiled back. "You taste like frosting."_

"_You taste so damn good," he whispered before kissing me, again._

I hummed at the memory of Edward's lips on mine and the cute, awkward moments that brought us closer together. That brought us to where we were now.

I looked over at Alice, absolutely beaming as Mikey ran into the kitchen. "Hi, Alice. Hi, Bella. I thought you were having a girls-only sleepover?"

"We did. And we made these." Alice slid the cinnamon roll over to Mikey. "This one's for you."

"Wow. Thanks." He tore off the cellophane and dug right in, cinnamon and icing on his face and fingers. He was so adorable.

Alice giggled at him and Iris took a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge. I got up to help her and she smiled. "They're cute, huh?" I asked.

"They really are. She's all he talks about. Well, and superheroes."

I laughed. "She's the same way. Well, dolls instead of superheroes."

"Mikey told me that he kissed her," Iris whispered.

"Yeah. Alice said that same thing."

"His dad had a talk with him. A very mild birds and bees conversation."

"Aw," I said, smiling over at the kids. "Those are always embarrassing."

"Mikey did well, actually. He's a curious boy. I think he wanted to know more than his dad was telling him for his age."

I laughed. "Such a boy, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." She carried the lemonade to the table. I leaned against the counter and smiled as I watched Alice with Mikey. I hoped that they were soulmates and stayed together forever. But, even if they didn't, this time they spent together now was priceless.


	58. Being Eight

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I hope you all had a great long weekend. Mine was amazingly happy and busy and fun. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 58 – Being Eight**

After a half hour visit at Mikey's, I took a very reluctant Alice to the grocery store to pick up supplies for submarine sandwiches, at Emmett's request. She wanted to stay and play with Mikey, but Iris had to take Mikey to the dentist, anyway. So, we left. And Alice was upset.

"You can get your mom to call him, tomorrow," I said as we walked through the produce section while I picked up lettuce and tomatoes.

"I know." She was actually pouting. I had never seen Alice act so difficult and just down right cranky. She was normally such a happy girl. So easy to take care of. But, right now, I was tempted to just take her back to Esme.

I totally understood. Boys could really do a number of a girl's head and heart. I was fairly sure that Alice was in love with that little guy, but she was eight and there wasn't a heck of a lot she could do about it for the next seven or eight years.

We went to the bakery section and I picked up a few packages of buns. "Do you want a cookie or something?" I asked her, hoping to cheer her up a little.

"No."

"Okay."

She trudged along behind me while I picked up some fresh mayo and mozzarella cheese. I decided at the last minute that I would get some ingredients for chocolate Chex Mix. I picked up a couple cases of root beer, too. And another pound of Edward's favourite coffee. And some ice cream. Maybe I'd make root beer floats. I had five hard working guys back home. They had to be spoiled.

I pushed the cart out to the car with Alice beside me. "Are you going to ignore me all morning?" I asked her. "I mean I had a really good time with you last night and this morning." I unlocked the trunk and started loading the bags in. She just stood there, her arms crossed over her chest and stared down at her shoes.

"Alice. Get in the car," I said. "Please."

She did and I ran the cart back to the return slot. I honestly felt on the verge of tears. In the year I had known Alice, she never once acted like that. Yeah, she got upset from time to time, but she was acting like a brat and I didn't know what I did wrong.

I couldn't even be a good sister. How would I ever be a good mom? Thank god we were waiting a while on the baby thing.

I got in the car and started it. Alice was still pouting. I pulled out my phone and smiled at Edward's text. _'Are you good, baby girl? How much food are you buying?'_

'_On my home with your grouchy sister. I think she might need a big brother hug, or something. Help!'_

I pulled out and started the short drive back to my house. "Alice. If you need to talk, I'm always here. You know that."

"I know."

"So, do you need to talk? I love you, honey. And, honestly, you're scaring me a little."

Just as I pulled up to the house, Alice started sobbing into her hands.

I put the car in park. "Ali?" I leaned over and rubbed her back.

"Do you hate me?" she got out between sobs.

"Oh, Alice. Of course not."

The passenger side door opened and Edward was right there, crouching down beside Alice. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, baby sis. Don't cry." He rubbed her back and looked up at my face. I just shrugged and wiped the tears from my own eyes. I hated to see her so sad. It was breaking my heart. Edward shot me a wink and sweet smile. It was reassuring and I really needed it.

Edward slipped out of her arms, just long enough to unbuckle her seatbelt. He lifted Alice out of the car and rocked her in his arms. I followed then into the house and the rest of the Cullens, my dad and Heidi followed us in, obviously concerned.

Edward sat on the couch with Alice and rubbed her back. "Princess. Talk to me."

"I think Bella won't want to be my friend anymore," she all but sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

"Of course she does," Edward said. "Bella loves you."

I rubbed my eyes and turned around, only to be hugged by Esme. "What happened?"

"She didn't want to leave Mikey's and then pouted at the store. She wouldn't talk to me and then she just started crying." I wiped my eyes, again. "I don't know what's wrong. And I feel horrible."

Esme rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. "It's not you. She's been a little difficult, lately."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "This is normal eight year old behavior, Bella," he said, softly. "They're prone to dramatics at times. She's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

I nodded, happy for the reassurance. "I have ice cream in the car."

"Boys," Esme said. "Can you please bring in and put away the groceries? Bella just needs a minute."

"Okay, mom," Emmett said and Jasper followed him.

"I'm just going to go wash my face," I said, then ran up the stairs to my room. I dried my eyes and then lay on the bed. I just needed a minute.

The door opened and my sexy, sweaty, shirtless fiancé walked in. "Where's Alice."

"My dad has her. Are you okay, lover?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just, ugh. She was acting so bratty. It was so unlike her."

"Did you yell at her?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

He smiled and rubbed my hip. "I'm not blaming you. I'm just curious."

"No, I didn't yell at her. What kind of monster do you think I –" He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled.

"Don't," he whispered. "I know you're confused and sad, but I just want to know what happened."

So, I told him about our entire trip, this time smiling as he kissed my cheek. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Edward said. "Sounds like she was upset that she didn't get her way and pouted about it. It's probably my fault because I spoil her so much. But, it's hard on me to leave her, so I overcompensate."

"It could be that she's dealing with a lot of change. Emmett moving out, buying a ring for Rose. She had her first kiss. We're getting married. It's a lot to cope with for her. She's only eight."

Edward let out a deep breath. "Yeah. I don't know what else to do for her, though."

"I feel kind of helpless, too."

There was a knock on the door and we looked up to see Alice standing with Robbie in her arms. "Hi." Her face had been washed and she was smiling shyly.

"Come here, princess," Edward said.

Alice walked over and Edward lifted her onto the bed. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay, sweetheart," I said, rubbing her back. "What made you cry?"

"I was mad that I had to leave my friend's house and I was acting bad and now you don't want to be my best friend, anymore." Her chin quivered a little and it broke my heart.

"Oh, Alice. Of course I want to be your best friend. I love you. Best friends forgive each other when one of them has a bad day, right?"

"I guess."

Edward kissed her forehead. "Love it unconditional, Al. That means we love you forever, no matter what. And everyone is allowed to have a bad day."

"Can I help make the lunches?" she asked.

"I think that would be fun," I said. "After all, we made a great team in the kitchen this morning, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

I looked up Esme and she winked at me, before slipping back downstairs. "Come here," I said, holding open my arms.

She passed Robert to Edward and then crawled into my arms. I squeezed her tightly. I had my sweet little Alice, back.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Ali." I kissed the top of her head. Sometimes it was hard being eight.


	59. Living the Dream

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! I felt like delving into Edward's mind for this one. He's such a fun guy! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 59 – Living the Dream**

**EPOV**

"What was wrong with Al?" Jasper asked me.

He was holding the rail up for me while I screwed it to the fence post. I wanted to get the last one up before lunch. My dad and Charlie had already started nailing the boards up at the far end of the fence. With five of us working on this, we were making great time. I figured it was going to take us all weekend, but I was sure it would be up by noon tomorrow. And then the painting started.

"Ah. Just some minor girl stuff. She's over it. She's laughing with Bella in the kitchen as we speak."

"Okay. Good. Are they making lunch?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I hope so. I'm freaking starving. And I could use a break out of the sun."

"You look sunburnt," Jasper said.

"Shit. I forgot sunscreen."

He laughed. "Bella does everything for you, already, doesn't she?"

I smiled at the mention of Bella's name. "Yeah."

"That's cool, though," he said. "You can rely on her."

"Absolutely," I agreed. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head before grabbing another screw from the box. "How goes your love life, bro?"

He smiled and shrugged. "Each day is the same problem, different panties."

I laughed, but only out of surprise. Jasper was getting more comfortable talking to me about sex and relationships. I loved it, that he felt he could confide in me. "The force field, huh?"

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm thinking we could still do a little more. You know, still keeping her panties on."

"If you're thinking about rubbing your dick on her, bud, don't forget to wrap it up, first, okay?"

He blushed, but was still laughing. "I wasn't thinking that, actually."

"Oh," I said, and laughed with him. "I guess I'm the perverted brother, huh?"

"I think so," Jasper said, slapping my back. "But, you look happy enough, so there must be something to that, huh?"

I laughed. "You could say that. But, the freaky stuff comes in after a lot of vanilla sex. You have to get comfortable with each other, get good at it, too."

He nodded. "I think vanilla sounds good to me."

"Yeah? You're not into anything freaky?"

He laughed. "As if I'd tell you."

"Ouch."

"I'm kidding. I think I'd like to, shoot. Hey, mom."

"Hi, boys. You finished with this section?" my mom asked, looking beautiful and sun-kissed and having the worst timing all at once.

"Yeah. Time for a break, I think,"

"Good," she said. "Bella said lunch was ready. She set everything up in the dining room so you guys could get out the heat."

"She's a damn angel," I said, smiling.

My mom laughed. "And you're a little devil." I was just about to ask my mom if she knew more about my sex life than she should. But, thankfully, she clarified with, "you're looking red. Did you put sunscreen on?"

"No," I said. "I forgot."

She shook her head at me and led the way inside. I had to smile. I kind of missed my mom's parenting.

"Hey, babe," Bella said. "Wow, you're burnt."

I pouted and she laughed, looking over her shoulder at the rest of the family, already sitting down to eat what looked and smelled like an amazing meal. "Come with me, handsome. I'll make it better."

"God, you speak my language."

She laughed. "I was going to cool your back with cold compresses and then rub aloe vera on it, but now I'm dying to know what you have in mind."

"Nothing."

She just tugged my hand, leading me into the bathroom and shut the door. She set her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face down to hers for an urgent, needy kiss. I loved those, because they told me she'd been thinking about me. And wanting me. It made me feel less pathetic for wanting her every second of the day.

"Okay." Her sweet breath fanned over my lips. "Let's get you fixed up so you can eat."

I hummed and kissed her pretty lips, again. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

"How's Alice?" I asked.

"Night and day. She's giggling and happy, again."

"I'm glad." I pulled Bella's little body to mine and kissed her neck. "You're so irresistible in this dress."

She laughed and ran her hands over my arms. "You smell so good," she breathed.

"I'm sure that could be argued."

"Mm. You're my sexy man." Bella leaned in and licked my neck. "Mm."

"Oh, baby. Stop humming, sugar. I won't be able to work."

She giggled and my heart leaped. "Guess what I was thinking about, this morning," she whispered.

"Hmm."

"That day I came over to your dorm room and you let me borrow your sweatpants."

I laughed, letting my hands caress her back and hips. "I remember that day. You were wearing a little skirt and it was torture not to stare at your legs. I didn't want to scare you off."

She smiled. "You said I was killing you."

"You were wearing nothing but panties, right behind my back, Bella. It took everything I had not to turn around, scoop you up and take you to the bed to make out." I slipped my hand under her dress and squeezed her ass. "To let my hands explore."

"Such a bad boy," she said. "Were you turned on that day?"

I laughed. "That day? I was hard every waking second, baby. You're just that sexy."

She laughed and shook her head, then pushing my hands out from under her dress. "You're cute. Sit down."

I did as I was told and sighed as Bella pressed cold towels to my back. "That feels so good."

"I'm going to put some aloe on this and then you're wearing a light cotton t-shirt for the rest of the day."

"Mm. My bossy girl."

She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I want to rake my fingernails over your back while you make love to me on our honeymoon. I'm going to need this burn to be gone by then."

"Yes, ma'am."

She giggled and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as Bella softly, sweetly rubbed green goo onto my back. It felt so good. "Okay, lover," she said. "Go eat. I made you a root beer float."

"Thank you, Bella. Really."

"Of course. You're building me my fence. And I adore it, already."

"Em did a great job on the plan. I'm really proud of him. I think he has a great future in carpentry."

"Tell him that," Bella said. "Your brothers value your opinion."

I nodded. "I will."

So, after pulling on a soft white t-shirt, under the orders of my future wife, I went downstairs to eat my amazing lunch and drink my float. Bella had even set bowls of chex mix in the middle of the table. It was Em's favourite, and I was touched again by how much Bella truly loved my family.

"How's your back?" my mom asked.

"Better now," I said, shooting a smile at my girl. Bella laughed and blushed. God, I loved her.

Everyone was laughing and talking and the house was loud. But that was exactly what I'd always wanted. To be able to move out, to have my own wife and a place to call my own, but not lose my family in the process. I was really living the dream.


	60. Delicious Combinations

**A/N - Happy Thursday! Sorry I'm a little late. The hot water tank leaked all over the basement. A new one has been installed! haha! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all on Saturday for the next update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 60 – Delicious Combinations**

**BPOV**

"Mm. Don't stop," I hummed. Edward was straddling the back of my thighs, his fingers digging deep in my shoulders. "Oh, yeah."

He laughed and I felt his lips in the middle of my bare back. "You're turning me on, Bella." I smiled into the pillow and wiggled my bum. Then I felt his teeth on my bum cheek and I squeaked. "Don't tease me with your sexy ass."

"Why not?"

"I can bite harder."

I giggled. "Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He pulled my panties at the waist to give me a wedgie. I laughed and wiggled, again. "What are you doing?"

"I need full cheek access."

I snorted into the pillow and then groaned as his teeth pinched my right cheek. "Ow."

He kissed the bite and then licked it. "Too hard?"

"No. Do it, again."

He laughed and kneaded my other cheek. "I can't believe you're letting me play with your ass."

"Complaining?" I asked.

"Never," he said. He ran his fingertip between my bum cheeks, over my panties. "How's that?"

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"Mm hmm. Except…"

"What, baby? Tell me," he said, moving his hand to caress my hip. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop. No hard feelings, no pressure."

I smiled. "I was just going to say that you stopped rubbing my shoulders. And you were never supposed to stop."

"Painting the fence was that hard on your little body?" he asked. He kissed my hip and rubbed my outer thigh. "It was only half the fence, too. And Jazz was helping you."

"Hey. That was hard work."

He chuckled, obviously thinking about how he'd worked outside about three times longer than I had. And honestly, three times harder, too. "I know. And baby, you paint a mean fence."

I giggled. "Thanks."

"And, I don't want to dwell on it, but I really do appreciate you putting up with Alice this morning, too. You do so much for her. She might be too young to realize it, now, but we all see how much you care about her. It's really beautiful. I know she'll treasure your relationship forever."

I smiled. "I will, too. I know it was just a bad day. Girls get moody sometimes."

Edward laughed. "I had no idea."

"Hey. I'm not moody."

He slipped his fingers back between my cheeks and let them dance. I moaned, embarrassingly loud. "I just know you, baby. I know what makes you scared, sad, angry."

"Ah. Edward."

"And I know how to make it all better, too."

"Baby. Take my panties off."

"They're soaked right through, Bella."

"I'm not surprised," I whispered. I felt my face flush and I turned to hide it in the pillows.

"Hey." I felt the bed shift and then Edward's strong arm around my back. His hand dipped down my side and his fingers brushed the side of my breast. "Gorgeous girl. Don't hide from me. We're venturing into new territory, here. I'm only going to touch you if you want me to."

I peeked at him and he immediately caught my lips in a searing kiss. "I want you to make love to me, Edward." My voice sounded shaky.

"Say it, again."

I frowned at him and he winked back. "I want you to make love to me." This time my voice was steady. Almost.

"Better. Why are you nervous?" He ran his fingers through my hair and then kissed my forehead. "It's me. We've been at this for almost a year."

"Well, you're doing new things."

"Is new scary?"

"Sometimes." He smiled and I giggled. "I just don't know what to expect."

"Pleasure, lover. Expect nothing but pleasure." He puckered his lips and I leaned in to kiss them. "Remember, I'm only touching. You told me you like that part, and that's your limit. I would never do anything you don't like, Bella. You know that."

"I'm still embarrassed that I like it."

"Why would you be embarrassed?" I shrugged and he smiled, again. "Bella."

"Edward."

"It makes me happy that I can make you feel good. I love this sexy body. I like doing all sorts of dirty things to you."

I giggled and he caught my lips. "Liam and Tanya have, um, you know. Gone all the way."

"Had sex?" he asked. "I kind of figured. That's how you make a baby."

I laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Ooh. Sorry." I leaned in to kiss his red shoulder. "Sunburn."

"It's okay."

I smiled and covered my eyes. "They had sex back there."

"I know."

I uncovered my eyes. "How do you know?"

"Uncle Liam and I talk."

"About what he does with Tanya?" I asked.

"And just how did you find out?"

I laughed. "We talked about what she does with Liam."

He ran his nose down mine. "I'm as new to this as you are, lover. I ask questions. I want to make sure I know what I'm doing."

I smiled. "You know what you're doing. I just want you to do what you feel is right, Edward. To touch me how you want to touch me. Don't hold back. If it turns you on, then it turns me on. I want you to feel like you can let go with me."

Edward pressed his lips to mine and smiled. "You know, I think our married life is going to completely rock."

I laughed. "I agree."

"Can you promise me that we won't be one of those couple that stop having sex because they get too busy?"

"I promise."

"Because, besides the obvious enjoyment factor," he started and then winked at me, "I feel like we really connect emotionally."

"When we connect physically?"

He chuckled. "Exactly. I will always make time for you. To lie with you like this. To talk, to laugh, to touch. This is my favourite part of any day. That time when we're just us. Naked and happy."

"Now, had you not written your wedding vows…"

He laughed. "I can always slip in naked and happy."

"I'd rather you slip something else somewhere else."

"Yeah?" Edward asked, sitting up on his knees so he could yank his underwear down. "Damn. You're hot."

I laughed. His jaw was clenched and he was incredibly turned on. Apparently my dirty talk got to him. And fast. "I'm also really turned on by your sweetness."

"Just my sweetness?" He wriggled my panties down gently. "Or do you like my spiciness, too."

"I love all of you." I giggled. "All of your parts."

"Nice," he said, smirking at me. "Pick a part. What do you want and where do you want me to put it?"

I laughed and rubbed my hands together. "So many options."

Edward laughed. "Lots of delicious combinations, huh?"

"Yeah. Um. Let's start with your tongue in my…"

"Shit, baby. Anywhere. Tell me."

I giggled. "My mouth."

He smiled. "Safe start."

"I happen to like that swirly thing you do."

He leaned over my body and licked my bottom lip. "My tongue can do that swirly thing absolutely anywhere, Bella."

"Mm. Okay. Lower."

"Your breasts?" He twirled his tongue over my nipple and I arched my back off the bed. "Yeah. You love that."

"More, Edward."

"I should be filming this. You look so incredible, right now."

"Just do it again tomorrow."

He laughed and flicked my belly button ring with his tongue. "Fine by me."


	61. Building Our Dream

**A/N - Happy Saturday! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 61 – Building Our Dream**

**Friday, July 1**

"My brothers are going to be here in a half hour, lover," I whispered in Bella's ear. "To finish the fence."

"I can't move." Her voice was scratchy and adorable. I assumed it was from all of the moaning and screaming last night. God, she made pretty sounds.

I laughed and ran my fingers over her back, her hip, her perky, round ass. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Mm."

I kissed her forehead and then buried my face into her neck. I shut my eyes and hummed. She started snoring softly and I couldn't help but smile. It was July. I still couldn't believe that before this month was out, I would be married. It still blew my mind completely.

I wasn't scared, nervous or worried. I was damn excited. I was fairly sure I could handle it. Bella and I had been through a lot, together. We'd grown up, we'd had fun, hell, we lost our virginity together.

I would be waking up to this woman's beautiful face for the rest of my life. I mean, there was no man luckier than I was.

Last night had been incredible. It always was. But, Bella was really opening herself up to me. She was letting me explore her limits. She was trusting me. She knew that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And I really did want nothing but to give her more pleasure than she'd ever experienced.

I was obsessing over her ass. I'd read a hell of a lot on anal sex. I wanted to maybe try it, but Bella couldn't even say the word without combusting in embarrassment. I had a feeling that we'd get there one day. It may take us a few years, but I knew we'd do it. I could wait. Bella was shy, but she loved sex. A lot.

She was also aroused by risk. Anything new scared her, but excited her at the same time. She liked experimenting, but she also worried way more than she had to.

I was proud of her for letting me touch her there. She made this sound, a little moaning gasp, when I did. And her heart raced. I could see her pulse fluttering beneath her delicate skin. Her cheeks caught fire and she clawed at my back. Her reaction made me want to keep doing it, to do more.

But, I wouldn't because I promised her. Not until she asked.

I knew this girl, though. I knew her body, studied her reactions. We'd made love hundreds of times. She would ask.

The pick a part game we played last night led to Bella coming three times, from my tongue, my fingers and my dick, before she drifted off to sleep in my arms. She'd been sleeping for a good nine hours already. I must have really worn her out.

I nipped at her neck, again. "Lover."

"Mm." I laughed and ran my hand over her hip. I slapped her ass and she giggled. "Don't."

I slapped her again and she giggled harder. "Wake up, lover. My brothers are going to be here, soon. You're too naked for company."

"I like being naked."

"I know you do, sexy girl. And we'll be naked again, tonight."

"I'm still tingly."

"Yeah?"

She giggled and kissed my ear. "Yep. I need a shower."

"But, you smell good."

"I probably smell like sweat and sex."

"On you, it smells amazing."

She hummed and stretched. "We have to paint again?"

"Yeah. We'll have it all done today, though. Then we pack tomorrow and head out to the woods for a few days of camping to relax with the family. It will be nice to spend time with everyone before the wedding, right?"

She smiled and then ran her fingers through my hair. "Yeah. So, sex in the tent. Can we pull it off with such a big group around us?"

I laughed at her one track mind. I didn't think it was possible, but she was worse than me. "I'll make it happen for you, Isabella Marie." I slapped her bum. "Now, stop stalling and hit the showers."

"Fine." She groaned and rolled out of bed.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I watched her dig around in the dresser for something to wear. She was completely and absolutely comfortable in her skin in front of me. It was the best compliment. We'd built an incredible trust. I was proud of her.

"Your bum is pink," I mused, still hypocritically in bed.

She laughed and threw a pair of balled up socks at me. "All bad girls have pink bums, Edward. Which is fine. But…" she leaned over the dresser to look in the mirror at her neck, "no more love bites. I still have vampire bites from Orcas Island."

"Oh, I know. I was nipping at them, again, last night."

She put her hands on her hips, facing me, giving me the view of a life time. Her breasts flushed from my attention, her stomach flat, almost concave, her hips rounded and thighs toned from the gym. Even her polished toes were sexy. Twenty two days until this knockout was my wife.

She laughed. "I was going to scold you, but the way you're looking at me, I'm going to let you off the hook."

"How am I looking at you?" I asked.

She giggled, again. My favourite sound. "Like you want to eat me."

"Always, Bella."

"Are you coming with me? To the shower?"

I hopped out of bed and wrapped her in my arms. "As if I would miss it," I said, kissing her all over her face.

We showered and made out and I may have been a little adventurous with my hands, but Bella was nice and flushed by the time she stepped out of the shower. She also couldn't get the smile off of her face. It was gorgeous.

She put on a little makeup, braided her wet hair and then pulled on her paint splotched denim shorts that made me so damn hard every time I looked at her, and a black tank top.

"God, I want you," I said, hugging her, again. I was still naked, having just sat there, watching her get ready, so she could she actually see and feel how much.

The doorbell rang and I groaned. Bella laughed. "Nope. I'll go get the door. You cover all this up," she said, tracing her fingers over my dick.

I growled at her and she jogged to the door. "Wear something loose."

I laughed and winked at her as she disappeared out the door. I heard my brothers laughing downstairs. They loved her. She was already a Cullen and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Edward. Get your ass down here. Mom sent muffins and I'm going to eat them all." Emmett. He may have been eighteen, he may have just bought an engagement ring for his girlfriend, but he was still my crazy, hilarious brother.

I was looking forward to today, just spending time with three of my favourite people and finishing Bella's white picket fence. One more step to building our dream.


	62. Food Groups

**A/N - Happy Sunday! I hope you're all having a wonderful weekend! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 62 – Food Groups**

**BPOV**

"So how are things with Maria?" I asked Jasper. We were sitting beside each other on the lawn, painting the fence while Edward and Emmett finished nailing up the last of the fence boards.

He smiled and blushed. I leaned over and bumped his shoulder with mine. "Good," he said, laughing softly.

"That's all I get?"

"What?" he asked. "How much detail do you want?"

"I'm a girl. I swear, gossip is the fifth food group. We need it to survive."

He laughed, again. "Um. We make out, a lot. How's that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

He shook his head. "It's pretty awesome."

"Aw. Yay. I absolutely love her, you know," I said.

"She loves you, too. We talked on the phone last night and she asked me to tell you that she's going to belly dance tomorrow morning. You can go over if you want."

I smiled. "Fun. Yes, I want to."

"'Kay. I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"So…"

He laughed. "More gossip? Uh, let's see. Oh, this guy, Brent, from my class, he called me last night, too."

"Ooh. Popular."

Jasper bumped me with his shoulder, this time. "Whatever. Anyway. He was on my baseball team. He's a, you know, a virgin, or whatever. Well, was."

"Ooh. What happened last night?"

"You say ooh a lot."

I laughed. "This is good stuff. Keep going."

"Well, I guess, he took this girl to the movies last night."

"And they had sex in the theater?"

Jasper laughed. "No."

"Sorry. Keep talking."

"It's okay. Uh, they'd gone out a few times before and kissed and stuff. And this time, they drove to the beach to watch the sunset."

"That's romantic."

"Not really. He took her there to get some action."

"Oh."

Jasper laughed. "And it worked. I guess she climbed on his lap and, well, I guess you can imagine the rest."

"They had sex?"

"Who had sex?" Emmett yelled from across the yard.

Edward laughed and shook his head and then blew me a kiss. I giggled and Jasper laughed with me. "Bella wanted to hear some gossip," he said. "So, I'm telling her what I know."

"What else is new?" Emmett said. "So, who had sex?"

"Brent," Jasper said.

"Nice," Emmett said. "With who?"

"I'm not yelling it across the yard," he said.

Emmett hung his hammer in his tool belt and walked over to us with Edward right behind him. I had to laugh. Boys liked their share of gossip, too. "Who?"

"Kira."

"Greene? Huh. She's cute."

"Yeah."

"Didn't she just start dating him?"

"I guess. They've been friends for a while, though," Jasper said. "But, don't tell anyone."

"Who am I going to tell?" Emmett asked.

Jasper laughed. "You know the whole damn school, Em."

Emmett laughed. "Touché. I won't say anything."

"Boys."

I sighed and looked over my shoulder to see our seventy year old neighbour, Eleanor Koffman walking out of her front door, dressed in a bright red house dress, her hair curled and styled to a tee. And she was carrying a darn blueberry pie.

"Good morning, Eleanor," Edward said, shooting me a sexy wink that said both 'behave, Bella,' and 'I love only you, so don't be jealous, she'd old.' "I hope we didn't wake you with all of the hammering."

"Oh, no, honey. I've been up for hours. But, you boys have been working hard and I thought you could use some pie. You know, some sustenance to keep you going." She glanced down at me, sitting cross-legged and completely unladylike without a bra on. "Oh, hello, Becca."

I actually laughed as I stood up, because I was in way too good of a mood to let her bother me, today. "Hey, Mrs. K," I said.

"Good morning, Bella."

I looked over and waved at Mr. Koffman. "Good morning, Bert," I said, waving. I smiled widely at him and batted my eyelashes, just to drive Eleanor just a little more insane. Bert loved me, at least.

"The fence is sure looking nice," he said. He started walking across the yard with the aid of his cane. "Beautiful craftsmanship. That will last a lot of years."

"All the credit goes to my brother," Edward said, slapping his brother on the back. "He's heading up to Port Angeles this fall to study carpentry."

"A fine trade," Bert said.

"Well, we're heading out to the market for more fruit," Eleanor said. She shot Bert a stern look. "You enjoy that pie, boys."

"Thank you," Edward said. "Have a nice day."

The minute the old brown Buick pulled away from the house, Emmett laughed. "She hates you. What the hell did you do to her, Bella?"

I laughed. "Nothing. I'm completely innocent. I think she just likes Edward."

"She's jealous of the way her husband looks at your, um, at your chest," Emmett said. "Bert's hot for Bella."

"Let's go eat the pie," Jasper said.

Emmett slipped it from Edward's hands and the boys jogged to the house. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. "I saw you shaking your boobs at Bert."

I giggled. "I did no such thing."

"Try not to give Eleanor a heart attack, baby girl."

"I'll try."

"Good girl."

"You know, I could same the same about you, Mr. Shirtless, Fit and Tattooed."

He laughed. "It's only to turn you on."

"Liza probably has her binoculars out, you know," I said. "Between her and Eleanor, I don't know how I'm going to compete. One with blueberry pie, the other with chocolate cherry. Ugh. What's with these women in our neighbourhood and their pies?"

Edward's lips brushed over mine. "We'll just have to keep up these public displays of affection so everyone knows I belong to you." He licked my bottom lip. "God, I could make love to you right now."

"Grateful for the loose jeans, huh?"

He laughed. "Damn right." He squeezed my bum cheeks. "These damn shorts are killing me."

"We'll just have to find more rooms to paint so I have an excuse to wear them." Edward smirked and I laughed. "What are you thinking?"

"That we're going to get some pudding and a clean brush and I'm going to paint you, tonight."

I giggled. "That sounds really erotic, actually."

"Good. Also, we forgot to play teacher last night."

"Oh, no. You're going to get a detention for that, tonight, Mr. Cullen," I said. "Distracting me with all of your body parts last night."

He kissed me, again. "Can't wait. Now, let's go eat that pie."


	63. Pink or Black

**A/N - Happy Monday! Sorry this late! Crazy day! When it rains, my whole day is thrown off! haha! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 63 – Pink or Black**

"Pink or black?" I asked Edward. I was standing in our bedroom, in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties, holding up two dresses. I had no idea what to wear to dinner.

Edward had decided to take both of his brothers out to Port Angeles for a nice dinner to thank them for their help on the fence, which was finished and painted and looked absolutely beautiful, by the way. Plus a Friday date night was long overdue for us. I loved dressing up and this was a perfect excuse.

The guys had gone home to get showered and changed. Then, they were picking up Rose and Maria. Triple date night. I was so excited.

"If I said neither, would that make me a pervert?"

I giggled. "It makes you Edward."

"Pink, then."

I set the dresses on the bed and took off my bra. I laughed at the cute look of shock on Edward's face. "It's a halter dress. I can't have straps."

He smiled and walked over to me, wearing just his dark wash jeans, not even zipped up, yet. "Well, I have to say I'm happy with my choice, then." He leaned down and kissed between my breasts. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm still going to wear a bra, though."

He chuckled. "It was a trick."

"I just need my strapless one."

"Mm. So, I get bare shoulders, tonight?"

"Yes. I'm expecting lots of shoulder kisses out of you."

"Done," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his tattoo. "Thank you for the fence, baby. It really means a lot to me that you made sure it was done before the wedding."

"You're so welcome. And hey. You helped, too. So, thank you."

I giggled. "It's going to be amazing to show our kids and grandkids the wedding pictures of us in front of the house; the same house we're going to grow old in."

"I agree. But, let's not talk about being old. You're still a teenager."

I giggled. "Deal."

"Do you think my brothers would mind if we're late for dinner?"

"Yeah. Probably."

He laughed and caressed my back, my sides, my hips, pulling down my panties as he moved.

I grabbed them. "Edward. My hair is done."

He slipped the back of his fingers between my legs. "No hair, here."

"Mm. Baby. Don't."

"No?"

"Edward."

He laughed. "I can't help it."

"I know. Dammit. Okay. Hurry."

He pressed his lips to mine. "Your favourite word."

"I'm sorry for always rushing you. I don't mean to. You're just so yummy I can't wait."

He captured my lips in a nice, long, slow French kiss, his tongue danced with mine. "Don't apologize. I love that I can make you beg."

He walked me backwards to the wall and smiled down at my face when I was good and trapped between the cool wall and his hot body. "But this time fast, right?" I whispered.

"Mm. This time," he said, tugging my panties down over my hips so they would fall down to my toes, "we'll go hard and fast."

I hummed and bit my lip as I yanked his jeans down.

"Do you see what you do to me, Bella? It's constant need. I truly love you. I want you. I have to have you."

Edward lifted me by my hips and I wrapped my legs around his back. "Take me, then."

"Fast?" he whispered against my mouth.

"Very."

He winked at me and then very, very slowly slid inside of me. I was so turned on by his whispered words that our bodies joined effortlessly.

"Ready?"

"Ah. Yes. Baby. You feel so good."

He kissed just under my ear, over my pounding pulse. "Hold on tight, my love."

I giggled as he pulled out and then slid back in. It felt so good, it almost tickled. Edward's smile met his eyes. He watched my face as his body glided in and out of mine, so fast, yet so gently. It was romantic, even though he was taking me, primitively, against the wall.

"I like this laughing," he said, before panting in a few more breaths, "during sex. It's beautiful."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I love it."

"Mm. Me, too. Are you going to come for me, lover?"

"Not yet," I said.

He threw his head back and groaned. "Come on, baby. You're killing me."

I laughed, again and reached between us, making sure to touch myself in the place I knew would bring me over the edge. "Yes," I cried out.

"Shit, Bella. That's so hot. Rub harder for me."

Edward was breathless and I was sweaty, my inner thighs stuck to his hips, my left hand wet on his shoulder. "Come on, lover."

"Yes. Hold me up."

Edward wrapped me tightly in his arms and held me to his chest as we both cried out, together. "Mmmmmmm."

I giggled. "Happy, now?"

"Very, very happy."

"Good. I need to shower."

"No. Your hair is perfect."

I laughed. "Just my body."

"Is it wrong that those three words just turned me on, again."

"It's very, very wrong, Edward Anthony. Put me down."

He laughed and set me on my very unsteady legs. "Can you make it in the shower, alone?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad." He took my hand and we ran to the bathroom.

We reshowered and I reapplied my body lotion, much to Edward's enjoyment. We'd just dressed when the doorbell rang.

"You look gorgeous, lover," he whispered in my ear before opening the front door. I smiled at him, before giving everyone a hug. "Come on in," Edward said.

"The fence looks beautiful," Rose said. "It just gives the house that finished look."

"I know. It's perfect. You man did a great job with the design, huh?"

"You're making me blush," Emmett said, laughing.

"Hardly," Rose said and rubbed his arm. "You should be proud of yourself. I am."

He smiled and this time, actually did blush. It was adorable.

"You girls look so pretty, tonight," I said. "I love the dresses." Rose was in a short black floral dress and Maria was in blue. They were really beautiful girls. They matched the Cullen boys perfectly. Stunning couples with hearts to match. I was still happy that I got to keep them all.

"Thanks," Maria said. "I had to take it in. I'm not that great at sewing, but I think it turned out, okay."

"You're great at it, bunny," Jasper whispered.

I had to hold back my "awwww" as I didn't want to embarrass him, but, really. Awwww.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked. "I'm starving."

He winked at me as he took my hand on the way to the car. We'd worked up quite the appetite today. And we'd better fill up, too. Because I had plans to play teacher with my naughty student when we got home.


	64. Second and Third

**A/N - Happy Tuesday! I thought I'd play with the characters a little bit over the next few days. Let's get into Jasper's mind, today, and then tomorrow, we'll take a peek into Emmett's head. I'm also toying with the idea of a Carlisle POV. Thanks for reading and reviewing and just being awesome to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 64 – Second and Third**

**JPOV**

"Is it weird that I think it's sexy that you have your own truck?"

I laughed at Maria's musings as we followed Edward and Bella to Port Angeles. I was pretty excited. Dad said that I could I could drive up here on my own in the truck. I was pretty excited. I felt like a sixteen year old, finally. I didn't have to depend on anyone to give me rides now that Em had his Jeep. Normally, I didn't really care, but with a girl, it was a little awkward.

"It's not weird," I said. "It's kind of cool, actually."

She laughed and I smiled. "I'm looking forward to tonight. I like Bella."

"Yeah," I said. "I really like her, too."

"Older sisters are cool," Maria said. "I'm glad that you have one, now, too."

"She likes to talk."

"About what?" Maria asked. "Like, about us? Oh, no. Does she think less of me because I can't keep my hands off you?"

I took one hand off the wheel to set it on her knee. "I don't tell her about what we do, together, Maria. That's private."

"Oh. Okay."

I glanced over at her and then quickly looked back at the road. "D- d- do you, um, are you embarrassed about what we do, together?" I asked.

In that moment, I felt like a bad boyfriend. Maria and I spent most of our time alone kissing and touching. And I loved that. A lot, actually. But, maybe we didn't talk enough. Maybe I needed to pay more attention to her feelings about things. To ask her.

But, of course, I didn't really know how to talk to girls about feelings and, well, the physical stuff. I could feel my face burning and I was sweating. I was grateful to be driving, so I didn't have to look her in the eye. I might die of embarrassment.

"Jasper," she said, her voice exasperated. "Of course I love what we do together. I like when you kiss me and hug me and when you touch my body. I have never, ever, ever felt pretty before. Like ever. Until you."

"Maria. You are so much more than pretty."

"See, Jasper. You don't just tell me what I want to hear. You actually mean it. You believe in your heart of hearts that I'm beautiful and that makes me feel perfect."

"You are."

She giggled. "See."

I smiled. "So, you're okay with it when I, uh, touch you?"

"I'm okay with it. More than okay, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Mm hmm."

"W-w-what's your favourite part? I mean, uh, what do I do that you like the best?"

"Oh. Um. I like when we both have our shirts off."

I smiled. "I'm glad you like that, because I love that."

She giggled and set her hand on top of mine. "I like your hands."

"Okay."

She leaned over and bumped her shoulder against mine. "I like what you do with your hands."

"Ah. Like what?"

"Are you trying to make me blush, Jasper?"

"Well, then we'd match."

She kissed my shoulder. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No, Maria. I love us together. But, yeah, I think I'm a little embarrassed to talk about it."

"Well. I appreciate that you're doing it even though you're shy about it."

I nodded. "I love you. And I want you to know that you can tell me stuff."

"I love you, too, Jasper. And I do know that I can talk to you. But, we haven't, really, have we?"

I laughed. "No. I think that it's hard for us to find time alone so when we do, we, uh, well, you know."

"Kiss?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Touch?"

"Definitely."

"Um, Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"You touch my, um, my chest. And I touch yours, but it's not really the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Just let me say this," she said.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

She sighed. "It's okay. I just. Um, do you want me to touch your, you know, your pee pee."

I laughed and I felt bad, but dammit, that was cute.

She smacked my leg and crossed her arms. I peeked over enough to see her pushing her breasts up with her arms. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, Maria. You're just really cute."

She laughed with me. "I'm embarrassed to say some things, too, you know."

"I know. I get it. Trust me."

"Well?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to touch it?"

"Please don't say that while I'm driving. I'm trying not to crash the truck."

She laughed. "Why would that make you crash the truck?"

"Because, Maria. Guys have very active imaginations. And, I, I, I'm trying not to let my mind run away with me."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Me. Us. Naked."

"But we have rules," she said. "We have to keep our underwear on."

"How were you going to touch my p-, uh, my, it?"

"Over your underwear?"

"Oh. Shoot. Yeah. Sorry."

"Do you want me to?"

I took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Maria, I don't want you to do things you don't want to do. I like that we're together. That's all. I don't want you to get scared and then not want to do anything at all."

And she surprised me by laughing. I smiled and peeked over at her, again. "What did I say?"

"Why would I get scared? Is it really scary looking?"

This time I laughed. Hard. "No. It's not scary to me because I've always had it, so it's a part of me. To you, I don't know. I just, dammit. I don't want you to be…uh, oh. Overwhelmed, maybe? Is that the right word?"

"Jasper."

"Yeah."

"I think that we're going to have sex eventually."

"Okay."

She laughed. "Just okay?"

"No. I mean, awesome."

Maria had the giggles now, which was cute. But, I think she was shy about the physical stuff, too. So, she laughed. "Jasper, I'm trying to say that I think we can't stay at the same place forever. We have to evolve. We have to grow."

"I know. I think we are."

"Me, too. But, I think I'm ready for more."

I nodded. "Like touching my penis?"

She giggled and squeezed my hand. "Like touching your, um, your penis."

I smiled. "I would like to do some touching, too, if that's okay?"

"Like, where?"

"I can stay over your panties, if you'd like," I said, trying not to make her nervous.

"Is that third base?"

I smiled. "No."

"Oh. What the heck?"

"I think there's a lot we can do between second and third."

"Okay." She kissed my shoulder, again. "I like that plan."

I nodded. "I thought you might."

"So, tonight?"

I think my eyebrows shot up on my forehead. "Um."

"Not tonight?"

"What if we wait until we're camping? In the tent. That could be fun."

"Okay."

I smiled at her. "I love you so much, Maria. You know that, right?"

"I know. I love you, too, Jasper. We're going to be together, forever, right?"

"Yes."

"Will you build a fence for me, one day?"

I smiled. "Absolutely."


	65. Screw the Plan

**A/N - Happy Wednesday! The puppy went to the groomer, today, hence the late chapter! haha! Thanks for reading. We'll continue on the varying POV chapters with Emmett. It's a nice break for me, so I hope you all like it, too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 65 – Screw of Plan**

**EmPOV**

"I've missed you these last two days," Rose said as we drove to Port Angeles behind Jazz. "But, the fence really does look beautiful."

"Thanks. Yeah. Bella seems happy about it."

"I'm glad. You did an incredible job."

I smiled. "I like when you praise me. It makes me hot."

She laughed. "Everything makes you hot, monkey."

"It's really just you, hot stuff." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. "But, yeah. Besides the obvious torture of missing you, Rosie, I really enjoyed the last couple days with Edward. I mean he's been gone for two years, so that was tough and now he's getting married and we're moving." I sighed. "It was just nice to have a project to work on together. To spend that time together, laughing and talking."

"I'm glad you had that, Em."

I shook my head. I felt kind of mopey for some reason, lately. I had been trying to ignore it, but I wasn't sure what was up with me.

"Do you need to talk about anything?"

I smiled. Of course my girl would notice. "I just, I don't know, I don't do change well. Edward can handle it like a pro and no one really expects Jazz to be the strong one, because he's the youngest brother. But, I've always had a hard time with it. I pretend I'm strong. I mean, I try for Jazz and Al, but sometimes I just think it would be a relief to cry when things are hard."

Rose rubbed her hand on my arm and I felt better almost instantly. "You can cry, Emmett. I want to be there for you."

"I know. I don't want to, though. Cry. I'm not a baby. I can handle stuff."

"I know you can. But, what's bothering you, now?"

"I don't know. Moving out, starting college. I miss my old damn hand-me-down truck." I laughed at myself. "It's stupid. I just don't feel settled."

"We're in transition," Rose said. "Lots of stuff is new. But, we have each other, monkey, right?"

"Thank god. You hold me together, Rose, I swear."

She kissed the inside of my wrist, which for some crazy reason, always drove me crazy. In a good way. "We're moving to Port Angeles, Em. I keep reminding myself of that so I don't lose it. We hang out here all the time, anyway. It's like just an extension of Forks with better stores and the college.

"Like today, we're going there to eat dinner. Maria and Jasper can come visit us after school on a random Tuesday, or whatever. It's not that far."

I nodded. "I know."

"I think you need cuddles."

I smiled because cuddles meant burying my face in Rose's soft breasts and just holding her warm body next to me. She was the sexiest teddy bear.

"Yeah?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Can I come in, tonight? After I drop you off?"

"I'd like that, actually," she said. "So, tell me what's on your mind besides everything changing."

I slid my hand up her thigh and then back to her knee. Her skin was so incredibly soft. "You think we're going to be okay?"

"Us? Emmett Cullen, are you breaking up with me?"

We laughed together. "Never. I just mean, do you think we can handle college and laundry and cooking and, fuck, I'm so sheltered."

She slapped my leg. "No swearing, Emmett. If you want to have babies with me, you'd better stop it."

I smiled at the thought of our babies. "Oh, this is new."

"I was thinking that we need to start making lists, preparing."

"For kids? I love that. When were you thinking about it?"

"The last two days while I was missing you."

"Aw, Rose. So, we're still on the same page with –"

"Plan: Baby."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

"I think we're going to be great parents," I said.

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Rose." I sighed. "I'm not worried. I just, I don't know. I want to enjoy this summer. To just spend time with you, with Edward and Jazz and just be a teenager."

"Before we bring a baby into the mix?"

"Yeah. I guess. But, I'm not saying I don't want one. There's nothing on Earth, besides you, that I want more than a baby." I squeezed her knee. "I'm just saying that maybe we need to do a bunch of crazy stuff now before we have kids."

She smiled and I was relieved that she understood what I was saying. "Like skydiving?"

"Yes."

She giggled. "I was kidding."

"I'm not. You don't want to jump out of an airplane?"

"Not really. No."

"I'll take Edward."

"You do that," she said.

"What do you want to do before we have a baby?" I asked.

"Um, okay. Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh? I love you," I said.

"You're sweet. Okay. I know that having a baby is going to change my body. And I sort of want to get pictures taken."

I cleared my throat and I was sure my eyebrows had disappeared into my hair. "Naked?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Can I take them? You've never said you wanted pictures, before."

She shrugged and her beautiful cheeks were flushed. "It's embarrassing?"

"It's damn sexy, Rose."

She slapped my arm. "Language."

I laughed. "Really?" I set my hand on her flat stomach. "She's not even in there, yet."

"Emmett, do not make me cry."

"Sorry. But, yeah. Let's get some photos of you."

"Stop being such a guy. This is supposed to be empowering."

"I'll empower you any damn, I mean darn way you want me to, Rose. You are a beautiful woman. Talented. Intelligent. You're going to open your own dance studio. That's amazing. And on top of all that, you're going to be a mother one day soon. You're an inspiration to girls, everywhere. I'm so proud of you and I love you. I love you."

She sniffled and cuddled up to my arm. "Thank you."

"It's all true, babe. I just feel so lucky that you put up with me."

"Oh, it's more than putting up with you. I love you, too."

I smiled. I was so, so, so damn tempted to give her the engagement ring I had in my jacket pocket. I had carried it with me everywhere since I bought it. I knew that the plan was to wait until we were in the apartment, but…

Maybe that was what was bothering me. I was a grown man. I was moving out of my parents' house. I had an apartment, I was going to college in the Fall. And I had all these plans to be a father, a husband. The only thing missing was letting Rose know how serious I was about us. Telling her that no matter what happened in life, I would be with her. Baby or no baby. Forks, Port Angeles, wherever, whenever. She was my life. My world.

Screw the plan. I was going to ask her to share forever with me. And if I had the balls, maybe I'd do it, tonight.


	66. Gypsy

**A/N - Happy first day of May! My birthday month! hahaha! I'm so excited that you all enjoyed Emmett's POV. He's a tricky character for me to write. And even tougher, but a lot of fun...Carlisle. I admire him and I love his dedication to his wife. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 66 – Gypsy**

**CPOV**

"What do you think the kids are doing?" Esme asked, pushing her pasta primavera around with her fork.

"Having fun like kids should be doing," I said. "Did I follow your mom's recipe wrong, Mae? You're not eating."

She smiled and I felt better. It was funny that after almost twenty five years, she still had that power over me.

"It's wonderful, sweetheart. I'm so touched that you made dinner for me."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Oh, I understand. You're a busy man."

"Not too busy for you, honey. I'm vowing right now to make more time for us. You deserve to be spoiled."

There was that smile, again. "Thank you."

"Now, I need a favour from you, my beautiful wife."

"What's that?" she asked. She had clearly relaxed, now, her shoulders back and her chin up.

"Only to enjoy tonight. Alice is with one of her friends at a sleepover. The boys are out with their girlfriends. It's just us. And I want to romance you."

"Well, Dr. Cullen. You have my full and undivided attention."

"You won't regret it," I said. I winked at her and her chest flushed. It was something that had turned me on about her since I had first met her at college. Had offered to call a tow truck for her the day her car broke down.

She took a bite of her pasta and smiled at me. "What's gotten into you, tonight?"

"I love you. And I want you, my exotic, sensual wife."

Esme laughed and reached across the table to caress my hand. "I see."

"I'm going for the straightforward approach, tonight."

"It's working."

"I'm glad to hear that." I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed her wedding ring. "You look stunning, tonight." She was wearing a new dress: tight, navy blue and deep cut, showing off all of her assets. In the words of my sons, I had a hot wife.

"I think I'm ready for dessert."

I was off my chair and had Esme in my arms before she knew what happened. She threw her head back and laughed as I lifted her off of her pretty bare feet and set her on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm talking off my belt."

"In the kitchen? Carlisle!"

She was surprised by my boldness, the risqué nature of the move. But, I had once been quite the Casanova. I knew how to turn this woman on, how to romance her, how to love her. We'd made four of the most wonderful children together and life had been busy, but I would never forget how to make my wife happy.

I laughed and ran my hands up her thighs, pushing her dress up her legs as they moved. "We're home alone, my love. That is a rarity."

"But, I make dinner here."

"Why don't we try making love here?" I slid her legs apart and stood between them. I caught her lips with mine and she kissed me back. "Do you remember doing this in that small apartment I had in Chicago?"

"I do. And your roommate walked in on us."

I laughed at the memory of Barry. He was a surgeon now in Corpus Christie, Texas. Married with a few kids of his own. "I was so happy that I hadn't undressed you, yet," I whispered in her ear before catching the lobe between my teeth.

"I was so embarrassed. I left."

"I followed you."

"You took me for an ice cream float."

"You made out with me in my car," I said.

"Then the police knocked on the foggy window."

I laughed, again. "I couldn't catch a break that night."

"You did the next night."

"And the night after that."

"How did you ever pass medical school, sweetheart?"

I sucked at Esme's pulse point as I pushed my hips closer to her warm, inviting body. "I did it all to impress you."

"It worked."

I caught her lips, again. "We need to stop talking."

She slowly unzipped my khaki slacks and let them fall to my feet. "Too bad we're not talking," she whispered as she stroked my erection through my boxers. "I was just about to compliment you on this."

"On that?" I could barely speak, let alone think. My beautiful wife knew how to touch me. I slid my hands higher under her skirt. "No panties?"

"I was hoping tonight might end this way."

"Every night can end this way, honey."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and buried her face in my neck. I rubbed her back and kissed her hair. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not up for it?" I asked, leaning back to look at her face. I ran my finger under her chin and she smiled. "Should we get some of that leftover fruit salad and watch the opera in bed?"

Esme laughed. "I love that you're so romantic. That we're alone, together, tonight."

"But you miss the kids?"

She nodded. "I feel sometimes that in my efforts to become the best mother I could be, to give our babies the best childhood anyone could imagine, I let myself fail as a wife. And now that they're leaving me…" she shook her head.

"Mae, honey. You are everything I could ask for in a wife. I love you and you love me. We're devoted to each other and to the happiness of our children. That's all that really matters in the end."

"But you made this magical night for us. And all I can do is think about the kids."

"And that's why I love you. You have a heart of gold." I kissed her temple. "And the kids aren't leaving you, my dear. They're just growing. They're living their lives the way you wanted them to, the way you raised them to. And I'm so proud of them."

"So am I," she said. And her beautiful smile returned. "And I do want you, too."

I pushed her hips forward, against my stomach and lifted her off the counter. She was still so easy to carry. "Come on. We can catch the last two acts of Bizet's 'Carmen.' It's your favourite."

Esme kissed my chest where the top button of my shirt was open as I carried her up the stairs. "Have we ever made love to this opera?" she whispered against my heated skin.

"I think Alice was conceived to the bass-baritone of Escamillo."

She laughed and I smiled. "I think it's so erotic when you talk about the Opera."

"Really?" I asked, kicking our door closed, not for need of privacy, but out of habit.

"Really," she said. She grabbed the remote the minute I set her on the bed and turned up the volume.

I hummed at the vibration of the music flowing though me and finished unbuttoning my shirt. I slipped my boxers off and then climbed into bed with my striking beauty of a wife. The satin of her dress rubbed against my skin as I held her and then stripped her.

"I'll be your toreador if you'll be my gypsy," I breathed across her bare breasts.

"Yes, Carlisle," she whispered. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment of peace and passion.


End file.
